


The Heart's Path

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Physical Abuse, Pining, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 73,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is an artist down on his luck, struggling to survive.  Brian and Dan are a successful band searching for their next level.  Paths cross affecting their lives in ways they never thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arin gasped as he was pushed further into the mattress. The hands on his hips gripping him tightly. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls. Arin's hands clenched the sheets between his fingers. Small grunts and moans tumbling out of his mouth. Sweat dripping down his flushed face.

“Fuck!” A voice grunted out. “They weren't kidding about you.”

Arin remained silent save for a groan when the body above him increase it's speed. The bed rocking violently from the movements.

 

Moments later, Arin was lying on his back. His chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch his breath. His forearm was resting over his eyes. He could hear the telltale rustling of clothes being put on.

“You need a ride anywhere, Ego?”

Arin shook his head. “Naw. I'm good.” He replied, uncovering his eyes, watching as a wad of bills was placed on the nightstand.

“There you go and there's extra to cover the room.” Arin grabbed the wad, flipping through the bills.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“I may hit you up again.” Arin gave a wry smile.

“You know where to find me.”

The door to the room shut, leaving Arin alone.

He ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair, looking at the wad of cash. It should be enough to get him through a couple of months of rent.

Arin rolled over, letting out a groan. This was getting harder to do and Arin didn't know how long he could keep it up.

 -----------------------

A couple of years ago, Arin had moved to L.A. He had landed a job as an animator for a small animation company. It didn't pay much and the hours were long but he was happy. He had found something he was decent at and somewhat enjoyed doing. Bonus was, he could make an okay living off of it.

The company had gotten their big break when they were contracted for a new cartoon on Nickelodeon. The small animation team worked their hardest, pumping out episodes weekly.

After a while though, the rating for the show declined and it was canceled and due to mismanagement by his employers, Arin and several other animators were laid off.

Arin had tried to find another job but the demand for animators was at an all time low. No one was hiring and with the small amount of experience he had, the companies didn't want to take a chance on him.

He began working dead-end jobs. Washing dishes at restaurants, waiting tables, delivering pizzas.

Whatever job was available, he took it. But even with so many jobs and working constantly, Arin was still only barely paying his bills and saving money was impossible.

It wasn't like he was living an extravagant life or anything. L.A. was just a very expensive city to live in.

One day a co-worker was discussing how much money escorts made. Arin's eyes widened hearing the amount.

He found out that escorts were basically independent prostitutes. They weren't tied to anyone and kept all the profits they made. One escort in an hour could make a little over a grand. All they had to do was let their body be used for sex.

Arin, while interested, was hesitant at first. Was he really so desperate as to sell his body to strangers?

When he got home and found another past due bill in his mail box, he made his decision.

Doing research on his cheap laptop, he found out there was a demand for male escorts in the area. Now that he knew there was a market for him, he just needed to learn what to do and what not do.

Within only three months, Arin had built a name for himself as 'The Artist Egoraptor'.

Since it wasn't unusual to see artists drawing for money, Arin had the perfect cover for his clients. He would sit against a wall with his sketchbook out and wait for a client to approach him and address him as 'Ego'.

He had been nervous at first. Sex with strangers was not something he would usually partake in. Not being the one-night-stand kind of guy.

Overall, it turned out all right. His natural charm and his balance of feminine and masculine traits gained him popularity and some dedicated customers.

Arin made it a point to only escort on the side. He didn't want this to become his life. He didn't keep a schedule for when he would show up in his usual spots as a safety precaution. If any of his clients really wanted a night with him, they could put in a request on his website and he'd decide if he wanted to do it.

As a result of that feature, most of his hook-ups were scheduled. So far he hadn't had many bad clients. His guidelines were usually followed and he was mostly treated with respect.

He had really lucked out. His situation was better than most other escorts first experiences he'd read about.

Despite all that, Arin couldn't help but wish he could quit and was in better place.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian scrolled through the document on his laptop. A frown appeared on his face.

He wasn't there again.

"Hey Bri. Where are you?" A voice called.

"In the office." Brian replied without looking up.

A few seconds later, a tall lanky man with a head full of curls entered through the doorway. He approached the older man, coming to a stop behind Brian's chair.

"I thought we were going out tonight." Dan complained, draping himself over Brian's hunched back. Brian didn't reply, still frowning at the screen. Dan moved his head closer gently rubbing it against Brian's stubble.

"What are you even doing?" He asked impatiently. Brian let out a sharp exhale.

"He's not on here again."

"Brian, really? This again?" Dan groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I just thinks it's weird, okay?"

Dan sat up and pulled a chair over. Sitting down he turned Brian towards him.

"Brian you really need to stop this. He was just a kid. He's obviously moved on to other things."

Brian looked away. He knew Dan was right. They'd had this conversation many times before.

He and Dan formed a band around three years ago and after a rocky start had found success.

They had multitudes of fans but there was one fan who was there since the beginning cheering them on and supporting them in any way they could.

A young man by the name of Arin. He had immediately caught Brian and Dan's attention.

He was an online animator and had animated some of their songs in their early days. They were crude and sloppy but held a lot of heart.

Brian and Dan had been so grateful that anyone would do such a thing for them that they commissioned him to do more songs.

Arin at the time was in his last year of college and did his best to make all of their concerts. He would always get the VIP tickets just to see them in person.

Brian had took a liking to him. To the point of putting Arin on a permanent VIP list and inviting him backstage.

Dan didn't mind Arin's increased presence. Even enjoyed his company but he was worried about Brian getting too attached.

The type of band they were was usually a phase for most people. He couldn't help but think Brian would be hurt when Arin eventually moved on.

So, when a year ago, his predictions seemingly became reality and Arin vanished, Brian was unable to let go.

He was always checking their band's forums where Arin used to frequent and going through the names of who bought tickets.

It had become an obsession and Dan was getting worried for his partner.

Brian closed his laptop, not meeting Dan's eyes. He knew he was becoming obsessed, but he couldn't help it.

There was something about Arin. Something special. It reminded him of how he felt when he first met Dan. Someone he wanted to hold on to and not let go.

  
This craving for a fan he barely knew was unhealthy but Brian just couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt like if he did he would be letting an important opportunity slip away.

So he continued to search. His biggest regret was not getting Arin's contact information as the email he used to use had been deleted.

Dan let out a sigh. Brian was too infatuated to let this go.

"And no one has seen or heard from him?" He asked giving in.

Maybe if he helped Brian find the kid, then they could hopefully get an explanation and they could all move on.

Brian shook his head. Happy that Dan seemed interested for once.

"I spoke to a user named rubberninja who said he was friends with him and he had said something about Arin trying for an animation job. But that was the last he heard from him."

Dan nodded. It still sounded like Arin had moved on but it was odd that he ceased contact with a friend.

And thinking about it now. Arin was very enthusiastic about their band and how he had gained a following thanks to them.

Arin didn't come off as the type to 'use and run'. Dan looked over taking in his partner's worried expression.

Maybe there was something more going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Arin opened the door to the employee break room. He tossed his backpack into a locker and began to strip.

He had just come from his waiter job at a medium class restaurant downtown. Now he was currently at his dishwashing job.

Staring blankly at the wall, he replaced his waiter uniform with casual work clothes.

Today was just another typical day in his life.

Sunday through Thursday, he worked three different jobs throughout the day. A barista in the morning at a small coffee shop near his apartment. A waiter in the afternoon and a dishwasher in the evening at a bar.

His hours fluctuated constantly. He’s had to call each of his jobs several times to take him off the schedule or to put him on. His employers only put up with it because they knew he was reliable and a very hard worker.

Arin had been lucky to get such lenient Boss’. Even if they didn’t pay much, he did enjoy the jobs for different reasons. Plus they kept him from having to escort full time.

Arin grimaced, thinking of his weekend side job. He had two new clients that upcoming Friday and one regular on Saturday. He wouldn’t need to sit at his usual spots. Clients found it easier to just schedule time with him.

He was a bit nervous for Friday though. It would be his first time having two clients at once, plus they were new. Arin had almost refused but they offered so much money in the email they sent, he couldn’t turn it down. At least not this time.

His piece of junk car had given out on him earlier that week and it was going to cost way more than he made at his regular jobs to fix it and the expenses for public transportation were piling up.

Arin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn’t want to dwell on his problems. Things could still be so much worse.

He took out his apron, tossing it onto a chair and began tying back his hair for his nightly job.

The bar had been the first job he was able to get after the firing from the animation company. Arin had come to like it more than all of his other jobs.

He didn’t’ have to deal with customers. It was just him and a sink full of dishes. Sometimes a blessing and a curse depending on his thought patterns.

But he did have some pretty good co-workers if he needed a distraction.

“Hey Arin.” Speaking of.

A medium build young man with sandy blond hair and greenish-grey eyes, ran up to him.

“What’s up Adam?”

“Dude! This is what’s up!” He exclaimed, shoving a poster into Arin’s face.

Arin stepped back, taking it into his hand.

It was a flyer advertising a music festival in downtown L.A. Arin scanned down the list of lesser known bands, projected to attend.

There were a lot. Some he recognized and even enjoyed.

Arin took in a surprised breath as his eyes fell onto an all too familiar name.

Ninja Sex Party.

Adam suddenly ripped the flyer from his hands, breaking Arin out of his shock.

“Isn’t this amazing! My favorite band, Goat Cheese Sandwich is gonna come to L.A.!”

Arin tuned him out, still a bit stunned, seeing that name again.

It brought back so many memories.

Three years ago. One of Arin’s online friends had introduced him to a brand new band.

There were only two of them and they did not look like your typical garage band.

As it turned out, they were actually a comedy band.

They had an unmatched ability of stooping to the most childish level of poop and dick jokes and instantly shifting to the nuances of fantasy and science.

Dan, looking like a typical dropout stoner, with his soothing vocals and natural apeal. Brian, a former professor of all things, with his talent for musical compositions and a dead pan snarker.

The two of them seemed like polar opposites but they melded together so well. A type of relationship to be envious of.

Arin had come to love their music. They were definitely his kind of band.

The surface of them showed one story, that people would immediately judge, while beneath there was so much more.

 At times, they were predictable and other times complicated. You never knew what you would get.

Just like himself.

Arin had had the opportunity of going to many of their concerts and even the pleasure of meeting them several times.

It was a very easy thing to do as NSP was an east coast band, operating mainly in New Jersey. Arin, at the time was in college in New York.

He had taken an instant liking to both band members.  You could even say he had a small crush on them.

Arin was surprised when he learned that he was automatically upgraded to a VIP ticket, whenever he didn’t have the money to get one.

He assumed he was in a secret superfan club or something. Arin, after all was very active in the fandom and was near constantly on the forums.

He didn’t know how many others were upgraded like him and he decided never to mention it. No one else seemed to.

Arin had been invited backstage after shows many times by Brian himself.

He tried not to think too much on it but he couldn’t help the spark of hope that Dan and Brian liked him more than just a fan.

Things were going pretty well until Arin had graduated and immediately received an internship at an animation company.

He had worked there for a while and had his big break when the company offered to hire him and send him to their L.A. branch.

Arin couldn’t turn it down. What he had been working towards for the last four years was finally happening. He took the offer and moved to California.

In order to keep himself focus and moving forward, he stopped indulging in his main distraction.

Ninja Sex Party.

It sucked at first and Arin seemed to go through withdrawals, which he thought was ridiculous but it became easier as the months passed.

Besides it wasn’t like he was special or something. He was just one of their thousands of fans.

Arin let out a sigh, putting his apron on.

Now look at him.

While Dan and Brian were becoming more popular and living their dreams. Here he was working minimum wage jobs and selling his body on the side.

‘Hard work pays off’. He thought bitterly.

“-gonna come with me?”

Arin blinked.

Had Adam been talking the whole time?

“What was that?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Dude, you seriously day dream too much. I said the festival is next month and do you wanna come with me?”

Arin thought it over.

The festival did sound like fun and it’d be cool to see Dan and Brian again. Even if it was from afar and amongst a sea of screaming fans.

If anything it would take his mind off the stagnant train wreck of his life.

Arin smiled.

“Sure, Adam. I’d love to go.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, God! Fuck!”

“You like that, Danny? You fuckin' like that?”

“Fuck, Brian! Yes!!”

Brian smirked as he thrusted up again, ripping another loud moan out of Dan's throat.

The two were in Brian's bedroom. Brian was flat on his back and Dan was straddling his waist. His ass stuffed with Brian's thick cock.

Their hands were joined as their bodies rocked back and forth. Dan leaned down releasing Brian's hands and wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and pressing their lips together.

“I can't believe it's finally happening.” He moaned between kisses.

Brian slid his arms around Dan's back, pulling him flush against his body.

“Believe it, Danny. It's happening.” Brian whispered, gently licking across Dan's lips. “We're going higher than we've ever dreamed.”

Dan pulled back, looking down at Brian, giving him a wide smile, his eyes bright and shining.

“I love you.”

Brian smiled back, grabbing the back of Dan's head, pulling him down to meet his lips again in a passionate kiss.

“I love you too.”

 

 

Some time later, the two were lying in bed having cleaned up and calmed down from their previous love making.

Dan was resting against Brian's chest, his eyes closed. A content smile on his face. Brian's arm was around his back. His fingers lightly trailing down his arms.

“Do you think we'll find him?” Brian asked, breaking the silence.

Dan hummed in thought. “It's a long shot but it's the best lead we've had so far.”

Brian grunted in agreement.

 

He and Dan had recently landed a record deal and were in the beginning process of moving to L.A. not only that, they had been invited to a music festival in the same city not long after.

To move to a new area and immediately get some public exposure was an unusual but welcome coincidence.

When they were offered the deal, Dan had been somewhat nervous. NSP was his and Brian's and he was afraid that they would lose the creative freedom they currently had.

Brian made sure that didn't happen. Through his negotiations, the two of them were still pretty much in control of everything. He even got them a clause for them to not be restricted to only comedy music.

They could begin producing their more serious content and they could add anything new they saw fit in the future. There were a few things Brian wanted to try. He wanted their options to remain open.

The record company that signed them were taking quite the risk with how lenient they were being. Brian did find it suspicious but decided to see how things turned out. He had done all he could to make sure that everything he and Dan had built together was protected.

While Brian had been dealing with the legal stuff with the record deal, Dan had been doing his own research on the side. Trying to find out what happened to Arin.

He didn't have much to go off on but with what he did know he made some progress. Dan was able to find out the college Arin attended and from there was able to get his full name.

Dan then found Arin listed on an outdated employee roster from a L.A. based animation company on LinkedIn. Seeing the updated roster, he saw that Arin was no longer employed there. It looked like the company had down-sized.

Dan spent some time searching every other animation company based in California. There weren't that many, and Arin was not listed as working for any of them.

Brian was worried when Dan told him of his findings. If Arin had lost a supposedly stable job in L.A. of all places, it would probably be difficult to get by, especially for a young college graduate.

 

Dan sighed, pushing himself further into Brian's side.

“Try not to worry, Brian. If we're meant to find him. We will.”

Brian nodded, leaning his head atop of Dan's thick curls.

If the three of them were meant to be together, like he strongly felt they were. Then there was no doubt Brian and Dan would eventually find him.

'I hope you're doing well, Arin.' Brian silently thought to himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW abuse up ahead

“Shit!”

 

Arin's face was shoved into the wall above the headboard. He let out a groan that was mixed with pleasure and pain. His head was then roughly pulled back. His neck bent over the shoulder behind him. Arin's body arched as he was slowly stretched wide open.

“Oh! Fuck yeah! You're so goddamn tight!” A voice said from behind.

“Is he really that good?” Another voice near Arin's side asked.

“Heh. Like a fucking virgin!” The voice said before thrusting the last bit of cock into Arin's ass. Arin bit his lip, holding back a whimper. Tears were prickling the edge of his eyes.

It hurt. A lot.

A hand grabbed his head, yanking him forward. Arin clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out from the pain in his head and the rough frantic thrusting in his rear .

His chin was jerked up. Arin's eyes locked onto dark green ones.

“Now, don't be like that. We want to hear that pretty voice of yours.” The hand tightened in his hair, causing Arin to wince.

He nodded, letting his mouth fall open, allowing his pants and whimpers be heard.

“Good boy.”

Arin had no time to react as his head was pulled down and a hard cock was shoved down his throat.

 

He couldn't help but think this may have been a huge mistake.

 

 

It was Friday and Arin was waiting for his two new clients.

He was leaning against a tree in a local park. It wasn't one of his usual spots. He tried to stay away from them when he had scheduled hook-ups. A few clients seemed to have trouble with rejection.

Arin had his sketchbook out. His pencil moving quickly across the paper. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was drawing, just trying to occupy his mind and not dwell too much on what he was there for.

A few more minutes passed before two pairs of feet came into his field of vision, stopping on either side of him.

“That's pretty good, Ego.”

Arin looked up.

Two men of pretty large stature, not much different than his own, stood over him. One had blue eyes and short, jet black hair and a goatee. The other with piercing green eyes, and long sandy blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

The one with black hair, crossed his arms and smirked. “I'm Dan.” He said. The other man laughed. “And I'm Brian.” He said, with a snort.

Arin's eyebrows rose.

The fuck?

The two then began laughing loudly. Giving each other a high five.

“We're just fuckin with ya man.” The brunette said.

“I'm Seth and he's Brad.”

Brad nodded, still smiling widely. “Yeah. Couldn't help but notice. So, you a fan too?”

Arin continued to stare at them confused before looking down at his sketchbook. He was surprised to see a messy sketch of Dan and Brian from Ninja Sex Party.

 

Arin frowned.

 

He hadn’t even been thinking of them. He shook his head, closing the book and putting it into his backpack, before standing up and facing the two men.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I am.” He said, patting the dirt and grass off his jeans.

Seth wrapped an arm around Arin's shoulders. “They're pretty cool.” He said.

Arin couldn't help but notice they were around the same height and width as him. He wasn't sure why that bothered him.

“I heard they were moving to L.A. soon.” Brad said.

Arin looked at him in surprised. “Really?” Brad nodded. “Yep. Seems they were offered a record deal or something. Don't follow them too closely. Just happened to read about it online.”

The two then switched topics to another band. Seth guiding Arin towards their waiting car.

 

Arin tuned them out.

 

Brian and Dan were moving to L.A.? He couldn't believe it. Arin had thought the music festival was a once in a life time thing. He'd see them one more time, giving in to his nostalgia, and then move on again.

Now, with them moving to where he was, the potential to see them more was going to increase. Not that L.A. was a small city. By no means it wasn't. But Brian and Dan liked to do a lot of small concerts and get-togethers. They were very involved with their fanbase. The temptation to reach out and try to reconnect with them. Maybe rekindle what he had felt back then.

Arin shook his head.

He was being stupid

There was no point. He looked at the two men he was with.

He could no longer afford to go to any of NSP's events. The only reason he was able to go to the music festival was because of Adam wanting him to go and paying for him.

The three reached the car. Seth opened the back passenger door for him, looking at him expectantly with a small smirk.

Arin took a breath.

It was probably best to leave behind any hopeful thoughts related to Brian and Dan. It just wasn't worth the pain and disappointment. He was just another fan. No matter how much he wished it wasn't so. Arin pushed the negative thoughts aside and entered the car.

 

“Stop fucking spacing out!!”

 

Seth yelled at Arin, gripping his hair tighter.

Arin let out a whimper. Brad was now plowing into his ass and he was much larger than Seth. His large hands gripping Arin's hips tightly. There were sure to be bruises left behind.

Tears were streaming down Arin's face.

He'd be lucky if he was able to walk after this.

“We're paying you. Aren't we?” Seth growled, stuffing his cock back into Arin's swollen, sore mouth.

The two alternated their thrusts, roughly pushing Arin's body between them. Arin had absolutely no control over anything that was happening.

This was very different than what he was used to.

Seth and Brad had broken literally every guideline Arin had set up to protect himself. They were treating him as nothing more than an object to be used.

Before he had started escorting, Arin had read horror stories of how a client's treatment of an escort could be dangerous. Not just physically but also mentally. Low self-worth was common amongst escorts, especially males as there wasn't much support out there for them. It was a slippery trap that many fell into and never recovered from.

Arin didn't want that to happen to him. That's why he set up his guidelines. The thing was, Seth and Brad had offered so much money to him and Arin, he desperately needed it. So, he refrained from speaking up, for fear of them denying to pay him.

So, as a result he endured the insults. Endured the pain. They had him, owned him, for four hours. Four fucking hours. The longest session Arin's ever had with a client.

Arin closed his eyes trying not to focus on the continued flow of tears down his cheeks, the searing pain in his rear or the uncomfortable growing soreness of his throat.

He could do this.

He could endure.

 

He had to.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh man! It's fucking huge!!”

Brian shook his head in amusement as Dan jumped out of the still running car and ran through the front door of the house.

Brian turned the car off and exited, walking around to the trunk. He opened it and began lifting bags and boxes out.

Dan's head popped through one of the windows upstairs.

“Brian! What the fuck, man? Get in here! This place is amazing!” He yelled.

Brian glanced around, seeing a couple walking on the other side of the sidewalk and giving him a wary look.

He waved happily, before turning back to Dan.

“How about you get your ass down here and help me unpack the car.” He yelled back.

Brian wasn't one for good first impressions.

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

He then disappeared back into the house.

 

Brian pulled out another bag, setting it down on the pavement.

He looked up when he heard Dan running up to his side and began unpacking along side him.

“This is crazy. Can't believe this is really happening.” He muttered to himself, pulling out a box.

Brian leaned over, butting his head against Dan's in affection. A habit he had picked up from his partner.

“Believe it, Danny. We're here. This is real.”

Dan's smile widened.

The two then returned to unpacking the car in companionable silence.

 

A couple of hours later, they were finished.

The car was empty and all the bags and boxes were in the house. Stacked neatly near the entry way of the living room.

Brian looked around at the wide expanse of space.

They had gotten a good deal on the house. It was a five bedroom, three and a half bath and three car garage. With a large modernized kitchen. A backyard and a completed basement and attic.

It seemed the sellers were desperate to get rid of it, having tried for so long and not able to get the price they wanted.

Another reason they got the house, was it was still in their combined income range, should the record deal fall through.

The last thing Brian wanted was for them to fail and end up homeless as a result.

He had managed to sell his old house back in Jersey and Dan had sold his old beat up car and whatever else he had that he felt was unneeded. Not that he had many possessions to begin with.

Brian walked a bit further into the house. His eyes scanning over the floor and walls.

He already had everything planned out. Whose room went to who. What the extra rooms would be used for.

Dan was grateful Brian took charge of the furnishing ideas. He probably would have just had a bed and a couch in a two bedroom house.

He didn't think they needed so much space, but Brian seemed set on it. So, whatever.

Brian had yet to steer them wrong and Dan completely trusted him.

“The movers won't be here until tomorrow morning with the furniture.” Brian said, pulling Dan from his thoughts.

“We'll just have to sleep on the air bed tonight.”

Dan stretched, nodding. “That's fine.”

Brian continued walking further into the house.

“I'm gonna take a look around.”

Dan nodded again. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a deflated mattress and air pump.

 

Brian walked out of the room, entering the kitchen. The kitchen was large with lots of walking room. A island/bar was positioned in the middle. Perfect for get-togethers.

Brian came to a stop at the sliding doors leading out to the backyard. It was a decent size with a medium sized pool and a jacuzzi in one corner.

The older man imagined himself and Dan relaxing after a long day of recording or coming home from a tour.

He then turned and walked down the hall and opened a side door.

Walking down the stairs, he came into a large open half carpeted, half wooden basement. There were three extra smaller rooms within.

Brian planned for it to be there in-home studio. He could already picture watching Dan through the window of the recording booth, singing into the mic while he worked on the mixing console. He couldn't wait to get it set up.

He then went back upstairs, passing a half-bathroom and a den, he planned on turning into Dan's game room.

His partner had said he wanted to get back into his old nerdy hobbies. Brian agreed since he shared several of those hobbies.

Maybe they could find some old arcade machines. He'd love to have a Burger Time one.

Brian climbed up the stairs to the second floor. He easily found the master bedroom. Which he had told Dan it would be his room.

Dan tried to protest at first, wondering why he was being given the bigger room. Brian just brought up his comically giant sized bed, that he insisted he needed for his long limbs. Dan had just laughed and dropped it.

In actuality, it really didn't matter since he and Brian regularly slept together.

Brian left the room and kept walking past the room next door, which would be his. He would have a bed, desk, the usual bedroom things in there.

It was mainly to keep up appearances for guests and a place to hold his library of books.

He then paused at the two rooms towards the end of the hall, one next to his and one across from it next to a bathroom. One room was going to be an office.

The other.

Brian stared into the empty room.

He hadn't told Dan yet, but this room.

 

It was for Arin.

 

Brian could already see it in his head. The young man sitting at a desk, drawing on a tablet. Headphones half on his head, listening to the new compositions Brian had wrote.

Taking a deep breath, Brian let his eyes slide close.

He was really reaching.

He still didn't know if they would find Arin. Not to mention if he would even agree to stay with them.

For all he knew, Arin could be perfectly happy with where he was in life and he and Dan really were just a phase for him.

Brian shook his head.

There were so many unknown variables, and he usually didn't play into the whole fate bullshit but this one time he was willing to believe that this time it was worth believing in.

This one young man.

Arin.

Brian truly believed that his place was alongside him and Dan.

 

“Hey, Brian!” Dan voice traveled up the stairs, breaking Brian from his thoughts. “Let's go get something to eat. Check out the city.”

“Alright.” He called back.

Brian took one last look at the room, picturing himself, Dan and Arin all laughing together.

He turned away and walked back down the hall.

At this point, all he had left was hope.

That was all he needed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Arin looked down and blinked, focusing back on the customer.

“I’m sorry. What was that again?”

The couple, a man and a woman, in the booth both exchanged a look. The man gave a long suffering sigh and repeated their order.

Arin quickly wrote it down, before apologizing and rushing back to the kitchen. He placed the order and ducked into the employee break room.

Once inside he leaned back against the wall, letting out a shaky breath. He let his body slide down until his rear hit the floor. Arin brought his knees to his chest and ran a hand over his head.

Wincing at the jolt of pain that shot through his shoulder, he let out a frustrated sound. He was still having trouble with just the basic parts of his job.

The previous weekend had been a rough one.

Seth and Brad had requested him again and even though Arin had initially said no, they raised their offer.

Arin hated how they treated him but if he was ever going to get back on his feet, he needed the money.

Despite knowing he was falling into the dangerous trap he had read about, Arin accepted and had another session with them.

He was paying for it.

Not only was his body sore and weak, his mind was becoming more turbulent. He couldn’t focus on anything. His thoughts were too loud. He was beginning to question himself.

Why was he bothering? He was nothing. He had no goals or dreams. Maybe he did at one point, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what they were.

It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered.

He didn’t matter.

He couldn’t even do his job right.

 

Earlier that week, Arin had lost his job at the coffee shop. He was coming in late due to oversleeping and he continuously messed up orders.

Stupid things that he never did before. His boss tried to give him the benefit of a doubt, but as he steadily got worse, Arin was pulled into the back office and told that he was being let go.

Arin had felt awful.

He knew his boss hadn’t wanted to do it but Arin was becoming a burden. The schedule changes, the lateness, the order mistakes. He wasn’t just screwing himself over but those around him too.

He listened quietly as his boss had listed everything he was doing wrong. He even asked if things were okay in his home life.

Arin couldn’t answer. Things were not okay. A part of him felt like he deserved it.

He had walked out of the office, thanking his boss for taking a chance on him and giving him the opportunity to work there. He apologized again before leaving.

That day Arin had went home and just laid in his bed, trying and failing to stop the voices in his head saying he was nothing but a screwup and he should just give up.

 

“Hey, Arin. You okay?”

 

Arin looked up to see one of his co-workers. A young woman with blonde hair. She was looking down at him, a worried expression on his face.

“Oh, Hey Cindy...yeah...I-I’m okay.”

Arin pushed himself off the floor with a grunt.

“Just needed a quick break.” He muttered before brushing past her and exiting the room.

He needed to get his head back on straight. He didn’t want anyone worrying over him. He wasn’t worthy of their care.

Arin slowed to a stop.

He wasn't worthy of anything.

He was nothing.

Just taking up space.

Causing problems for others.

Useless.

Arin shook his head, stumbling and falling against the hallway wall.

He took another breath, trying to calm himself.

“Arin?”

Arin turned towards the voice, and winced.

Shit!

It was his manager.

“Arin. Come with me.”

Arin sighed, feeling a wave of déjà vu wash over him. He nodded before following after his boss.

 

 

The door shut closed behind him. Arin leaned back against it.  An hour had passed.

He reached up with a trembling hand and, pulled his hair tie out. His hair fell around his face, hiding his expression from the world around him.

He had just been fired.

Again.

 

Two jobs lost in one week. A personal record.

Arin felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away.

What was he going to do? He wouldn’t be able to pay even half of his bills with just his dishwashing job.

Arin brought a hand up gripping his hair tightly. His teeth clenching.

He knew what he had to do.

Escort full time.

 

Arin’s stomach churned. He swallowed back the bile that tried to rise.

He walked slowly down the hall. Was it really a bad thing, though? He already knew what he was doing. He walked through the kitchen, ignoring the concerned looks thrown his way.

It was something he was good at.

A worthless object.

Only good for a quick fuck.

Arin entered into the dining room.

The pay was good. Even if the clients weren’t.

So deep in his thoughts, Arin wasn’t watching where he was going and ran into one of his now former co-workers, who was taking an order.

“Hey! Watch it Arin!”

Arin mumbled an apology. His face heating up in embarrassment. Why was he always fucking up? Could he not do anything right?

Arin frowned.

No, he could do one thing right.

Open his legs for strangers.

That, he could do.

The previously held back tears had returned, now streaming down his face.

His pace quickened as he practically ran towards the exit.

What had happened to his life?  To him?

When had everything become so hopeless?

Arin shoved the restaurant door open, and took off down the sidewalk.

He never noticed the pair of blue eyes, wide with shock, watching him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dan looked around taking in his surroundings. The dim lights, giving off a yellowish orange glow, the mellow music, barely loud enough to hear, but if you focused enough on it, you instantly felt at ease and at peace. The waiters were dressed in the traditional black and white uniforms, the males wearing ties and females wearing bowties.

“This is a pretty nice place.” He said looking across the table at his companion.

Brian nodded in response still looking over the menu, his eyes roaming over the large selection of meals.

The two were currently in a medium-class restaurant sitting in a booth near the rear of the dining room. They had spent about three hours driving around L.A.

A lot of that time was spent waiting in traffic, which Brian made sure to loudly complain about to Dan's endless amusement.

They drove around until Dan's stomach reminded them of why they initially went out in the first place. Wanting to try something different, the two men randomly chose a restaurant along the rode they were on.

They quickly discovered they weren’t really dressed for the type of place it was but the staff didn't seem to mind and seated them. They had already received their drinks and were waiting on the waiter to come take their orders.

Dan sat back putting his menu down, having had already picked what he wanted. He continued looking around.

The place really was nice. All the workers looked to be college-aged but seemed very skilled in their interactions with the customers. The food, from what Dan could see at the other guests tables, looked amazing.

He couldn't wait to order and receive the pasta he had picked. Brian placed his menu down.

“Find something?” Dan asked. Brian nodded.

“Yeah, gonna try their prime rib meal.” Dan smiled.

“That sounds good. You'll let me have a bite, won't you?” Brian let out a long suffering sigh.

“Of course.” He said rolling his eyes. Dan chuckled at the response.

Dan wasn't one to try a lot of different things. His picky digestive system not allowing him the luxury. Brian was pretty adventurous and it worked perfectly for Dan to try new foods without committing to a whole meal.

The two looked up as a waitress approached, coming to a stop at their table. A young blonde woman, probably in her mid-20s was smiling gently down at them.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked the two of them over. Brian smirked, already amused. The waitress glanced around quickly before leaning down.

“Um, I'm sorry but are you two by any chance Danny and Brian of Ninja Sex Party?” She whispered. Dan smiled brightly at her, his eyes lighting up.

What a surprise!

Brian leaned against his hand watching Dan's reaction. Not even an hour ago, Dan was rambling about running into fans and how awesome it would be if they did. They hadn't actually expected to be recognized in L.A.

They were still mostly unknown, being a internet band and all. Not to mention operating on the east coast. However, it was always a pleasure to meet their fans.

“Why yes, yes we are.” Dan said, barely able to contain his excitement. He loved meeting fans. The woman's eyes widened.

“Really? Oh wow! I love your music! I heard from a friend you were going to be at the upcoming music festival.” Brian nodded.

“Your friend would be right.” Brian paused looking at her name-tag.

 

“Cindy.”

 

Cindy giggled, before beginning to gush like a fangirl. Brian's smiled widened as he watched her and Dan launch into an enthusiastic conversation about harmonies.

It was usually a good time meeting fans. Seeing the awe and admiration in their eyes was always something Brian loved. Seeing that they actually cared and gave a shit about what he and Dan did was still amazing to him.

Brian continued to watch as Dan and Cindy continued to chat, Cindy taking down their orders at the same time.

Sudden movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the two. Brian turned his eyes towards the other side of the dining area. Looked like some kind of commotion.

A flash of brown passed through his vision. A figure, dressed similarly to the restaurant’s workers was moving quickly through the tables and people.

The figure ran into a waiter taking an order. Brian's eyes widened, getting a good look at the clearly distressed figure's face, before they turned, rushing towards the exit.

 

“Arin?” Brian jumped to his feet, startling Dan and Cindy from their conversation.

 

Brian rushed forward, weaving through the tables and workers. He ignored Dan's concerned call.

 

Arin!

 

Brian let out a harsh breath, his chest was tightening. Joy and desperation welling up within him.

 

Fuck! It was really Arin!

 

He and Dan had only been in L.A. for a day.

 

A day!

 

To come across him already. What were the fucking odds?

 

Brian didn't care. He had to get to him.

Brian burst through the entrance of the restaurant, throwing the doors open, nearly hitting a entering group.

Not even bothering to apologize, Brian ran out onto the crowded sidewalk.

 

“ARIN!” He yelled, his head frantically moving from side to side, scanning the pedestrians for any sign of the young man.

 

There was no one that looked like Arin in sight.

Brian felt his heart drop. Doubt beginning to fill him.

Had?

Had he been mistaken?

Dan came out of the restaurant, his brow creased with worry.

“Brian? What's going on?” Brian turned to him.

“It-it was Arin. I saw him.” Dan's brow rose.

“You fucking serious?” Brian nodded.

“I'm sure it was him...I think.”

 

“Um, is everything okay?” The two men turned to see their waitress, Cindy, half out the door, looking at them with worried eyes.

She had never seen a customer suddenly leave and wondered if she had somehow offended them.

Brian ran a hand through his short hair. He was still trying to calm his racing heart.

Arin was there.

Even with the doubt his logical mind was providing, he was sure it was him.

Arin was right there and he had looked upset.

Brian felt a surge of protection rise in him, mixing with all the other already overwhelming emotions.

Brian let out a shuddering breath, looking off down the street. Dan gave him a sympathetic look before turning to Cindy.

“Yeah. We're okay. Sorry about that. Rushing out in all.” He said giving her a small smile.

Cindy bit her lip, hesitating for a moment.

 

“So, do you two know Arin?”

 

Brian's head whipped towards her so fast, he wouldn't have been surprised if he pulled a muscle. Dan's eyes widened.

Cindy shrunk back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the attention. Brian roughly grabbed her shoulders pulling her from out behind the door. He shook her lightly. His eyes wide and desperate.

“You know him?”

Cindy didn't answer, suddenly very afraid. Dan seeing this, grabbed Brian pulling his hands off of the young woman. Brian resisted, struggling in his grip..

“What are you doing?” Brian snapped, glaring at his partner.

“Bri! Chill! You're scaring her.”

Brian paused, looking over at Cindy, seeing the fear in her eyes.

“I-fuck. I'm sorry.” He said. She just nodded.

“Um, it's okay.” Dan turned back towards her.

“So, about Arin?” Giving Brian one more wary glance, Cindy looked up at the taller man.

“Uh, yeah. Arin. He worked here.” Dan frowned. “Worked?”

Cindy looked down, somewhat embarrassed. She probably shouldn't share someone’s personal issues, but she couldn't deny she was worried for her former co-worker. After all she wouldn't have known about NSP if it wasn't for him.

“...Yeah. I heard he was...fired today.”

“Do you know why?” Dan asked, keeping a close eye on Brian. Cindy shook her head.

“I don't know exactly. But lately, he's been...off. Messing up orders, showing up late or sometimes not  at all.” Cindy paused, watching the two men's reaction.

“He wasn't always like that. He's a really nice guy. Usually kept to himself but he was a really hard worker. I heard he works a lot of different jobs but I don't know if that's true.”

Dan took a deep breath, putting a hand gently on Brian's back. The older man was staring at the ground, his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

“Thank you, Cindy. For the info.” Dan said, gratefully. “How about you head back in. We'll be there in a minute.”

Cindy nodded, before turning and reentering the restaurant.

Dan turned back to his partner. Brian was now staring up at the sky. It had been clear and blue earlier, now there were dark clouds rolling in.

It was as if his mood was being personified, mocking him.

 

“Brian?”

 

“He was right there, Dan.” He whispered. “Right there.” Dan swallowed.

“Come on, Bri. We'll gather some more information and we'll find him.” Brian looked down, meeting Dan's eyes.

“We have to, Danny. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling. Something's wrong. He needs help.”

Dan nodded. Just listening to Cindy talk, he couldn't ignore the feeling of dread rising in him. Dan grabbed Brian's arm and pulled him into his arms.

“We'll find him, Brian. I know we will.” Brian returned the hug, gripping Dan tightly, burying his head into the crook of his neck.

 

“God, I hope so.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Arin groaned rolling over in his bed.

The sunlight peeking through an opening in his cheap curtains, beaming straight into his face. The thin sheets on his twin-sized, too small bed, haphazardly on his overheated body.

Blinking blearily, he stretched sitting up, before wincing and clutching his left shoulder.

It was most definitely sprained.

Arin let out an exhausted sigh, eyeing the stack of bills yet to be paid, on his nightstand.

Great, now he could add medical bills to the pile. He was sure he was due for another trip to the clinic.

The previous night, he had had a hookup with Seth and Brad. His fifth with them in the previous two weeks since his firing from his waiter job.

His body was extremely sore and covered in bruises.  Arin slowly swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He stood up slowly and went into the attached bathroom.

Arin leaned against the counter, lifting his eyes to the mirror. Tired, dull, and empty chocolate orbs stared back at him.

He raised a trembling hand, lightly touching his reflection. He hardly recognized himself.

No longer a person, just an object for others to use for their pleasure.

Arin looked away from the mirror, disgusted. Look at what he had become.

Thanks to Seth and Brad, he was able to at least stay afloat with his bill payments. He even had a bit saved up.

But it came at a price.

Also, thanks to Seth and Brad, word had gotten around that Arin didn't enforce his guidelines if you paid more.

With him now escorting full-time, he was encountering more bad clients.

Clients who saw him as nothing but a fuck hole to satisfy their needs. To be used and thrown away.

Even some of his regulars were starting to treat him harshly.

Arin's self-esteem was nearly non-existent.

Too much had happened. Losing two jobs due to not showing up because of exhaustion and unable to focus and perform correctly when he was actually there.

The only job he had now was the dishwashing at the bar. Which he was considering quitting and saving his boss, who he knew was taking pity on him, the trouble.

It's not like he was getting paid much. Just enough to cover gas to drive to his escort meet-ups at least.

Arin was now in a position where he had no choice but to escort and deal with whatever his clients wanted to do to him.

He needed the money and his clients somehow knew it. Somehow knew he was desperate.  Clearly taking advantage of him. Especially, Seth and Brad.

It was a vicious cycle he was stuck in.

The Arin that was wide-eyed and full of hope two years ago, no longer existed.

He knew he had dreams and goals at some point but he couldn't remember what they were.

Not that they mattered even if he remembered. His life was nothing but continuous darkness.

Sometimes he wondered why he bothered to keep going. He was sure his hope that things would eventually get better was gone but for some reason he kept going.

 

Kept suffering.

 

The only bright spot in his life was the upcoming festival that weekend.

It would be nice to at least see Brian and Dan. Hear their music again even if it brought back now depressing memories of a better time in his life.

Arin looked down, clenching his hand.

He shouldn't go.

He didn't deserved to see them. Didn't deserved to think of happier times.

Look at his fucking life.

Nothing but a downward spiral.

All of his hope, goals, dreams, stripped from him.

He was just existing at this point.

He didn't deserve happiness.

He was nothing but a slut.

A fuck toy to satisfy others.

Arin looked over at the cheap flip phone on his nightstand.

He should call Adam. Tell him he wasn't going.

Arin walked over to his nightstand and picked up the phone and stared at it. 

His hand was trembling. His heart clenching.

Why was he hesitating?

Arin could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Just call him!

He...couldn't.

Something, something was stopping him.

Arin put the phone back down.

He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to go to the festival.

No matter how painful it would surely be.

 

He'd been through worse.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough sex ahead

“Ahh! Fuck!”

Dan buried his face into the pillow. Trying vainly to muffle his cries of pain and pleasure.

He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, as his body was pressed further into the mattress.

Brian was above him, pounding roughly into Dan's tight ass.

His hand tightly around the back of Dan's neck, the other hand on his wrist, holding his partner in place as he continued to thrust into him.

Sweat was dripping down his back. Dripping down his face, into his eyes and falling onto Dan's flushed heated body.

They had been going at it for almost an hour. Dan had come twice already, whimpering when Brian didn't let up, fucking him through his orgasms.

Brian had yet to come. His already impressive endurance seeming to have increased. That wasn't the case though.

Brian was angry.

 

 

It had been two weeks since he saw Arin in that restaurant.

Two whole fucking weeks and they were no closer to finding him.

That fateful day, the two men had tried to get Arin's home address from the manager of the restaurant.

Due to privacy policies, they were denied. And because of Arin's reclusiveness, none of the other employees knew his number or where he lived.

Brian had been disappointed, and with each passing day, even with the distractions of furnishing their home and getting back to recording songs, he was becoming increasingly antsy.

His mood souring, believing he had missed their one and only chance to get Arin.

If only he had been faster. Had called out to Arin.

Anything.

Now they were back to square one.

Dan could see it was weighing heavily on Brian's mind, even though he tried to hide it. But Dan knew Brian almost as well as himself.

He could see how he was holding everything in. It was worse during moments they weren't doing anything. How his teeth would clench and his eyebrows would furrow. His eyes becoming distant but no less intense. It was like he was in his Ninja Brian headspace at those times.

Brian had also increased his workout training. Instead of every once in a while, the older man was in the home gym he had set up in their garage, every day, sometimes twice a day.

That's where Dan had found him, punching ferociously at the boxing bag. His shirt was off and sweat was glistening off his skin, trailing down the curves and contours of his muscles.

The singer swallowed thickly, even though he and Brian had been together for years now. It was moments like this that made Dan's libido kick into overdrive.

They hadn't fucked since they moved to L.A. and with the added stress from the Arin situation, he knew Brian was pent up too.

He needed an outlet and Dan was more than happy to be that for him.

 

That was how he found himself shoved into the mattress, being mercilessly pounded into.

Brian hadn't wanted to do it. Not wanting to take his frustration out on the man he loved but Dan insisted.

He had eventually given in, after making Dan promise he would use his safe word, knowing he would most likely lose himself in his anger.

 Dan gasped as Brian hit his prostate again. The taller man wasn't even hard anymore. His cock limp, pressed into his thigh.

He was being overstimulated. Being pushed past his limits but he refused to use his safe word.

Brian needed this.

Nothing else had worked. Brian needed to let go completely before he could move forward and Dan was going to make sure he did.

“That's it, Bri.” He gasped out. “Let it go. Just let go.”

Brian's eyes clenched shut as he leaned onto Dan's back, wrapping his arms tightly around Dan's chest and increased the speed of his thrusts.

“You're doing great.” Dan grunted, feeling Brian's heated breath against his ear. “Let it all out. I can take it. I can take it all. I'm here with you.”

Brian could feel tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. His thrusts losing rhythm, the familiar heat growing within his lower abdomen.

“We'll find him, Brian. We will.” Dan whispered, feeling the creep of exhaustion, using the last of his energy to clench tightly around Brian.

“The three of us, we'll all be together. Arin, here with us.”

Brian choked out a sob, as he stilled, buried deep inside Dan.

Dan let out a sigh, feeling the spurts of warmth hitting his inner walls.

Brian collapsed onto him before having the sense to roll off to the side.

He was panting loudly, his voice hitching between sobs. His arm covering his eyes as his chest heaved, tears steadily streaming down the sides of his face.

Dan slowly pushed his body up. He could already feel the soreness settling in.

He turned towards Brian, gently pulling his arm away from his face. Brian opened his watery eyes, focusing on his lover's face.

“I'm sorry.” He rasped out.

Dan shook his head, reaching up a hand, cupping Brian's cheek.

“Don't be. You needed this, Bri.” He said, shifting pulling the older man's body against his own, tangling their legs together.

Brian buried his face into Dan's chest as he continued to quietly cry.

“Thank you.” He mumbled. “Love you so much.”

Dan smiled, running a hand through his peppered hair. He kissed the top of his head.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Arin leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window. His eyes rising, taking in the large building before him as if to remind him of just how small and insignificant he was. Arin looked away. He didn't need a reminder. He already knew where he stood in the world and was finally accepting it.

His gaze wandered around the parking lot he was currently in. Not really looking at anything. Just trying to occupy his mind. He was currently outside of a Holiday Inn Express. Waiting on a client to show up for a scheduled hookup.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Arin let his eyes slide shut. He didn’t like meeting at chain hotels. It was too risky. Too out in the open for him. Too...nice for what he was there to do. Just another change he'd had to get used to.

Some of his clients were business men and wanted more convenience and comfort during their encounters with Egoraptor. They also didn't want to get caught going to the seedy motels outside the city. Like Arin, they were taking risks too.

Not that Arin cared. He was just there to get fucked and get paid. Even though he was uncomfortable with the location, he didn't say anything. Why should he? There was no point. Not like his clients listened to him anymore.

Speaking of, there was a few things Arin changed for himself. He no longer waited for clients to approach him. He only accepted scheduled hookups. He also drove himself to the locations. Putting an end to riding with strangers.

With the changes in his clients behaviors, it was too dangerous to be isolated with them without a mode of transportation. He wouldn't be surprised if some client or more likely Seth and Brad decided they wanted him as a permanent personal toy.

What scared Arin the most though, was the possibility he wouldn't fight back. That he would welcome it.

A sudden knock on the window, jarred him out of his thoughts. Arin sat up and looked out the window. A man in a business suit was bent over looking down at him.

“Might you happen to be Egoraptor?”

Well, here we go again.

Arin gave a small smile and nodded.

The man backed away as Arin stepped out of his car, grabbing his backpack from the passenger seat.

The man was slightly taller than Arin. Something that seemed to become a trend. Arin was by no means a small man. He had no idea how he ended up with so many clients taller or larger than him.

Usually if they were smaller, he found it easier to imagine he was allowing himself to be treated poorly, but when they were larger, he could no longer pretend. Another reminder that he had no control over his life and was completely insignificant.

Arin shivered feeling his client’s hand wrap around his back, sliding down to cup his rear, giving it a firm squeeze. A clear sign of dominance and ownership.

“Let's go.”

Arin breathed deeply, clearing his mind, as he was led to the hotel. He took a quick look around. His eyes falling onto a burgundy SUV that was parked across the street, under some trees. He stared for a moment. He hadn't seen it earlier. He kept looking for a few more seconds. The windows were dark from the shadows. He couldn't tell if anybody was in it.  It was probably empty.

Arin turned away, dismissing it. Why did he notice it in the first place? Not like there was anything interesting about it. It was just one, amongst several other vehicles in the area.

“I hope you've come prepared for a long evening.” His client said, leaning down close to his ear.

Arin put on a smile, resisting the urge to pull away.

God, he hated this.

As the two of them were about to enter the hotel through the sliding doors, Arin glanced back once more.

The SUV was still there.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Brian rubbed at his eyes, biting back a yawn as he waited for the light to turn green.

The past few days had been pretty busy for them, frantically preparing for the upcoming music festival. Going through rehearsals, making sure their equipment would work correctly with the stage setup, finalizing their fan events.

Neither he nor Dan had gotten much sleep and Dan woke up that morning feeling sick. With the festival only three days away, they needed to nip whatever he had in the bud. Brian had dropped Dan off back home after going to the clinic. He had a stomach bug and was prescribed some medicine that Brian was on his way back from picking up at a pharmacy.

As he was driving, heading home, the thought occurred to him that he should probably get something light for Dan to eat. Maybe some tea for him to sip on. He was pretty sure they were out again.

Brian pulled over to the side of the street. Taking out his phone, he scrolled to Dan's name and tapped it.

Waiting for the call to pick up, Brian looked out his window. He was across the street from a hotel.

There weren't many people out but he did notice a man in a business suit bent over, looking into a beatup old car.

Brian looked back down at his phone. It was still ringing. Dan was probably asleep. He'd just have to pick something for him.

Brian put his phone down and looked back up, prepared to drive home. He turned his head to make sure nobody was coming and froze. Brian's eyes slowly widened.

There across the street in the hotel parking lot, was Arin.

He couldn't believe it. Brian felt a wave of deja-vu as the same feelings he had experienced in the restaurant returned.

It had been a little over two weeks since that day. Brian had mostly convinced himself that he had missed his chance.

Dan had told him not to lose hope, believing that they would find Arin again. Dan had been right.

It was actually a bit eerie, that he'd come across Arin again. Maybe there was something to that whole fate thing. Brian shook his head.

This wasn't the time to start questioning his beliefs. Maybe later, after Arin was safe and with them he'd think about it.

Brian watched as Arin conversed with the man in the suit. He frowned when he saw the larger man put his arm around Arin's waist.

He felt his anger spike when the man's hand moved down and grabbed onto Arin's rear.

The fuck?

The two men then began heading to the hotel. Confusion started to override Brian's anger. Why didn't Arin resist? Who was this guy? His boyfriend or something? Maybe a sugar daddy?

Brian continued to watch the two, debating on whether or not he should go over.

He watched Arin turn his head, looking around with what looked like a nervous expression on his face. His gaze paused in the direction Brian was in. He stared for several seconds.

For a moment, he wondered if Arin could see him. He was parked under some trees. It'd be difficult to see into his SUV with the shadows and his tinted windows. There was also the possibility that Arin wasn't looking in his direction and it just appeared that way.

Brian continued to stare back at Arin, until the younger man turned away. The man in the suit leaned down saying something to him. Arin nodded before he glanced back in Brian's direction one more time before entering the hotel.

Brian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. While he was excited about finding Arin again. Something about the whole scene was bothering him. He felt like he had seen it before. Brian racked his memories, going back over what he had just witnessed.

Arin, who had not long ago lost a job, with a piece of junk car, meeting a sharp suited business man, who seemed to be intimate with him. And then going into a hotel with the man.

What was it he was missing?

An image of Dan, tired and sore, his eyes void of life, suddenly flashed through Brian's mind, causing him to gasp.

When Brian had first met Dan several years ago, he was in a pretty bad spot. His partner hated thinking about where he was back then. Tried his best to purge it from his memory. The only memory he cherished from those days was meeting Brian through a mutual friend and getting his life back on track.

Brian thought back to that time and what was similar to what he had just seen with Arin.

During that time, Dan had been on drugs, homeless, just barely surviving, and...selling his body.

Brian gripped his steering wheel tightly. That was it. That was what was similar.

Arin was an escort.

Fuck.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Arin let out a small gasp as his prostate was brushed against. He clenched tightly at the pillow beneath his head. Trying not to use it to muffle the sounds he made. His clients have made it known that his voice was one of his best qualities. He had enough of them telling or forcing him to open his mouth to get the hint.

The bed rocked gently. The headboard lightly tapping against the wall. A soothing pattern, that helped keep Arin grounded in reality. His current client was one of the few regulars who didn't go overboard with the way he treated Arin. Sure he showed some dominance but was never too forceful expressing what he wanted. He was almost gentle. Holding Arin's hips lightly as he thrusted slowly into him.

A drastic contrast to the hookup Arin had the day before at the Holiday Inn. That client had been rough and seemed to be using Arin as an outlet for some deeper issues. Arin just had to take it. He wasn't a psychologist and he wasn't trying to get to know his clients. He just wanted their money...maybe.

Sometimes he wasn't sure anymore. Especially with Seth and Brad. Arin gritted his teeth trying to push the two from his mind. The next evening he had a hookup with Seth and he was dreading it.

Especially, since the next day after that would be the first day of the music festival. He really didn't want to start the beginning of what was supposed to be a fun weekend with his mind in a bad place. Which he had no doubt would happen.

Seth and Brad were pretty terrible together but Brad at least seemed to still have a conscious and would convince Seth not to do more extreme things. Seth acted as if he owned Arin and to have a session without Brad present was risky.

Arin would have refused but Seth had put in a not so subtle threat in his request form. Hinting that he knew where Arin lived. Arin didn't know if it was true. He didn't want to take the chance though. Seth could just as easily leak his address onto the forums and Arin would no longer have a safe place to stay. He ignored the other reason he had.

Seth scared him.

“Are you okay, Ego?” A voice asked, drifting into Arin's cluttered thoughts. Arin mentally shook his head. He really needed to work on the zoning out thing, before it became a problem.

“Ngh. Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry.” He murmured.

Large arms wrapped around his torso. A muscular chest rested flush against his back. The slow thrusts becoming deeper. Arin let out a moan as a pair of lips trailed along his neck.

“Just relax. I got you.”

Arin let his eyes slide shut. This felt really good. Encircled by a strong masculine presence. Being treated like a person, not an object. Something to cherish.

It was a nice break from what he usually experienced.  Arin almost wanted to try for something more. This client always treated him well. Arin never realized how deprived he was for affection until he had clients like this one.

Sometimes he'd imagine he wasn't getting paid to fuck but was actually with a lover. Someone who truly cared for and loved him.

It was a wishful dream but he couldn't help but indulge himself from time to time.

With how shitty his life was, it didn't hurt to occasionally wish for something better. Even if he knew it would never happen.

In those few, rare moments, Arin allowed himself to hope.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Brian ran a trembling hand over his face. He scrolled further down the webpage he was currently on. Clicking through the many links. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him, staring back at him from his laptop was several pictures of Arin in provocative poses. Some seemed normal, like everyday pictures, while others were clearly for seduction.

The worse being customer submitted images. Arin on his back, eyes hooded, face flushed and covered in a layer of sweat.  Arin with a dick in his mouth, his lips spread impossibly wide. His chocolate brown eyes staring heatedly into the camera.

Brian swallowed thickly as he scrolled down further, reading the lewd captions and descriptions under the pictures.

He had debated going after Arin when he saw him at the hotel earlier that day but knew he had to get back to Dan. As much as he wanted to get the younger man, he still didn't have a full understanding of what was going on. He had reluctantly left but he felt more optimistic about running into Arin again.

Afterall, he had come across him twice in the month they had been in L.A. Brian had a strong feeling he would see him again. He also had a more concrete lead.

After realizing Arin was an escort, it took almost no time to find him amongst the many L.A. based websites. Arin went under the name Egoraptor and was quite popular considering how long he had been escorting.

Brian had even found a forum thread dedicated to Arin and gained a better understanding of what had been going on, based off his clients conversations.

He saw that Arin had suddenly appeared seemingly from nowhere and began escorting on the weekends. His best qualities of being large and intimidating looking but actually a delicate, feminine prone sub, were discussed the most.

Brian saw the discussions of Arin no longer enforcing his guidelines, which Brian had read through. From his talks with Dan, having control over the encounters was very important to escorts.

Not having them could lead to physical and mental damage. Dan had experienced those consequences and with Brian's help, eventually put himself back together.

He saw a now frequent user bragging about Arin not saying anything as he deliberately broke every guideline. Then there were more users confirming the same thing, that Arin would let you do anything as long as you paid a bit more.  Some speculated that he was desperate for money.

Then there was the excitement of Arin's increased presence. He was escorting more frequently. Brian noticed the dates of the posts and saw that they led up to when he had seen Arin in the restaurant.

Everything was falling into place. The waitress, Cindy, had said he was off. Behaving oddly. Doing things he normally didn't do, causing him to lose his job and probably other jobs.

Brian had been right and feeling something was wrong. Now he knew what it was. Arin was caught in the same trap he had found Dan in years ago.

The feeling of protectiveness swelled up within him again. Brian also felt a twinge of guilt for not getting Arin when he saw him. The longer he was out there. The worst off he would be.

Time was now of the essence. He now knew what Arin was most likely going through. He needed to find him again, get in contact with him as soon as possible.

Brian stared at Arin's webpage. His mouse hovering over the request link.

There was a lot running through Brian's mind. The upcoming music festival just around the corner, getting Dan back to full health amongst several other things but this, Arin, was just as important.

Brian clicked the link.

This time he wouldn't lose him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Arin stared blankly at the document before him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Nor what to do with it. He was really just confused. Not believing it was real.

He had just woken up from a fitful sleep. Today was the first day of the music festival and he needed to get ready. Adam would be picking him up in a while. A while being two hours. Arin needed the extra time. His body was pretty beat up and sore.

Seth had been worse than he had imagined. Without Brad there, he really let loose. He also confirmed his threat. While he was fucking Arin, he had whispered Arin's full name and address into his ear. Arin had been frozen with fear.

He had no idea how Seth had found the information. Besides escorting, his internet footprint was gone. He didn't have many friends and the ones he did consider friends only knew the bare minimum about him.

To make matters worse, Seth decided that he wanted Arin and from now on he was to do everything he said and to be prepared for when he showed up unannounced at his home.

Arin nearly had a panic attack. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Seth roughly fucking him and throwing him around was nothing compared to the implications behind his words.

Seth had only chuckled darkly as he pressed Arin further into the bed. Saying he'd always wanted his own fuck toy and was glad he had found Arin. That he was going to train him and show him off to all his friends.  Maybe even his co-workers.

Show them his perfect little slut.

When the session was over and Seth was preparing to leave. He threw a wad of cash onto the bed and told Arin that was his last payment and he had three days of freedom left. After that he belonged to him and he'd better not try to run, because he would find him, bring him back and punish him.

Arin was already terrified from that encounter, knowing what little left of his life he had was over. Now he had to deal with this.

It was a request from his website. He usually got two or three a day. He'd read over them, seeing what the client wanted, when they wanted to meet and then deciding if he would accept and schedule them.

This request was different. In that it wasn't really a request. It read as if it was someone reaching out to him.

Arin read over the words again.

 

_I don't know if you remember me. We met some time ago. You made animations for my, at the time new comedy band. You used to come to all of our concerts and sometimes hang out with us._

_I hope this doesn't come off as creepy but you disappeared two years ago and I’ve been trying to find you. Reconnect with you._

_I won't go into too much detail of how I know but you seem to be in a bad place now and I want to help you._

_I'm currently residing in L.A. If you're willing, maybe we can meet up in three days and discuss things further._

_I know this seems out of nowhere and you probably have several reasons to not trust me but I and my partner sincerely want to help you._

_To us, you were never just a fan._

 

_Brian W._

 

Arin blinked, reaching up, he touched his fingertips to his cheeks. They came back wet.

He was crying?

Why?

He wasn't even sure if this was real.

Arin wiped his eyes. But the details. Things not many people knew were there. He hadn't talked about anything animation related since he'd lost that job.

Was this really Brian of Ninja Sex Party? He couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. If it was. Then why?

He wondered if it was Seth fucking with him some more. If he found out who he was and where he lived, what would stop him from finding out his past involvement with NSP.

But it still seemed legit. Arin couldn't ignore how things lined up. He had found out that Brian and Dan were moving to L.A., albeit from Brad, but he did look it up to confirm. Also, the music festival was three days, so it made sense to meet up after, as NSP were participating in it.

Arin ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the jolt of pain in his shoulder.

Fucking Seth.

He had a habit of holding Arin's left arm back while he was fucking him, constantly putting a strain on the muscle. He hadn't had time to go to the clinic. He really should get on that, amongst other things.

Slowly standing up, Arin closed his laptop. He needed to get ready. He walked into his bathroom and stared at his reflection.

His chest and neck were covered in blotches of black and red marks. He could see the finger shaped bruises on his hips, peeking out just above his low-riding sweatpants.

Arin thought back to the message. If that really was Brian, then all of this. All of his suffering, maybe it could be put to an end. Arin turned on the faucet, wetting his hands and rubbing them over his grimy face.

It could really all be over. The feeling of hope welled up in his chest. He could be free.

Arin paused.

The message had said three days.

Seth had also said three days.

Despite Seth's threats, he now had a choice.

In three days.

Arin could either be enslaved or free.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Come on, Bri! Rise and shine!” An all too cheerful voice rang through Brian's groggy mind.

He groaned rolling over, pushing the body he could feel hovering over him away. “Go away.” He mumbled.

He heard a soft chuckle along with an affectionate “Bastard.” tossed his way. Brian smiled softly pushing himself up, rubbing his tired eyes.

He glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. He suppressed another groan. It was too damn early. But they had to get ready.

Today was the first day of the music festival and the participating bands had to be there at seven. Even though NSP wasn't playing until that afternoon, there was still things to go over and prepare for.

At least Dan was feeling better. His partner had made a full recovery and was bouncing around excitedly. Kinda unusual, seeing as he wasn't normally a morning person.

Brian couldn't help but smile, feeling some of the energy himself. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited too. They hadn't performed live since moving to L.A.

Now, the chance had arrived to hopefully gain some more support and fans, starting their new foundation as a record labeled band.

They had already finished the tracks for their new album and would be performing some of the songs, along with a couple of covers and older songs from past albums.

Brian got up and stretched, groaning at his popping back before moving to the edge of the bed. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

He opened his email, hoping to find a response from Arin. He scrolled through his inbox and scanned the subjects. There was nothing from an Egoraptor or an Arin Hanson.

He couldn't help but feel disappointed. Brian put his phone back down and ran a hand over his stubble.

Maybe, Arin didn't believe it was him. Should he have put in more details? Maybe something from their encounters no one else would know?

“Hey, you okay?”

Brian looked up to see Dan standing before him. A worried expression on his face. Dan moved closer, climbing into Brian's lap, straddling his legs. Brian sat up to give him more room, before resting his head on his lover's chest.

Dan draped his arms over Brian's shoulders, resting his chin atop his head.

“What's wrong, baby?” He softly asked. Brian gave a small shrug.

“Is it about Arin?” Dan asked, not missing how Brian tensed slightly before relaxing.

He had figured as much. Dan hadn't been completely coherent at the time, due to being sick and drugged up, but he did recall Brian mentioning having seen Arin again. He wondered what came of that.

“I sent him a message.” Brian said, interrupting his thought. “But he hasn't replied.”

Dan's eyes widened. Brian had found a way to contact him? That was probably the best breakthrough they've had. But with the way Brian was behaving, he looked like he was losing hope again.

Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“Give him some time, Bri. We still don't know what's going on in his life. He may have a lot to think about. I'm sure it's not an easy decision.”

Brian slid his arms around Dan's waist, pulling him closer, trying to ignore the sting of guilt. He already knew what was going on in Arin's life but he hadn't and for the time being was not going to tell Dan.

He didn't want the situation to dredge up old unwelcome memories that they both had put behind them. It had taken a lot of time and effort to get Dan to truly love himself and even longer to allow himself to be loved. Brian, if anything was persistent. Refusing to give up on him.

Now, depending on Arin's decision, they may end up going through that long and painful path again. He wasn't sure how Dan would react to finding out Arin was currently in a similar situation he had been in so long ago.

Dan was overly empathetic. He cared almost too much and having gone through the same thing before.

Brian wanted to protect him from reliving that pain for as long as possible.

He had a feeling though, it wouldn't be much time at all.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Arin looked around taking in his surroundings. Hundreds of tents and canopies scattered around.

With many people surrounding them, buying food, music and other goods.There were so many people. It was a hot day and they were in all states of undress.

Arin tightened his grip on Adam's backpack. His friend leading them through the large crowds.

He did not want to get lost out here. Arin was already feeling stressed because of other things. He didn't need to add anymore to that. In fact, he was hoping to unwind a bit and clear his head, so he could face his problems with a fresh mind.

After a few more minutes of walking. They came to a stop in front of a canopy booth. Adam greeted the people running it, introducing Arin to them. They were old friends of Adam's, who came to the festival every year.

Adam told Arin that if they got separated to call him and come to this booth. Arin took the iphone Adam handed to him. He said that his old flip phone wouldn't be very reliable and he could borrow his extra to keep in touch. Arin thanked him and waited patiently for Adam to finish talking with his friends.

He took the time to look around. There was such a charge of energy in the air. And everything seemed brighter. Colorful banners, flags, everywhere you looked. He could even see a large tent that said 'Arcade' on it. Arin couldn't remember the last time he had played a video game. He'd have to check that out.

He watched as people walked by, chatting loudly with wide smiles on their faces. Everybody seemed so happy and looked to be having a great time. There were even people wearing similar headphones, all dancing to music only they could here, or maybe they were high. Arin didn't know. They looked like they were having fun, though.

Arin looked off into the distance to see a large stage with two giant screens on each side. A band he didn't recognize was playing for a massive sea of people. It was really a sight to behold. He could feel the excitement seeping into him. This was what he needed. He was glad he decided to come.

Looking down at the program in his hands. He saw that Ninja Sex Party wouldn't be performing for another couple of hours. So, he had some time to kill. He also saw that NSP was having some kind of 'Hangin with the Band' thing after their performance.

It didn't sound too different than the times he was invited backstage. Though it seemed to be some raffle you had to enter in order to be part of it. Well, it's not like Arin hadn't met them before so he didn't really care. Depending on his decision, he may be seeing Brian and Dan in the future anyways.

“Alright, Arin. Let's head out.” Adam said, grabbing his attention. Arin nodded and the two headed back into the mass of bodies.

They walked for a bit occasionally stopping at a booth and Adam excitedly showing one thing or another. Arin took it all in. Committing everything he was seeing to memory. It had been so long since he had had any fun. He really wanted to remember this. There was no telling what the future held for him.

The two of them went into the Arcade tent at Arin's request. The area was filled with what looked to be hundreds of old school cabinets. There were several lcds and various generations of consoles and even DDR and In The Groove machines. It wasn't that different from the game room at Anime conventions.

Adam could only laugh as he watched Arin run around like a kid in a candy store. In the time he had known Arin, he felt like he was finally seeing the real him. He was glad he invited him.

The two went from game to game laughing loudly, playfully ragging on each other's gameplay and just having a great time.

Some time later, after getting some food the two of them were amongst the sea of fans near the stage. Ninja Sex Party was due to play and despite Arin's conflicted feelings, he was excited to see them again. Adam was even sticking around, wanting to see what they were all about.

Arin was telling him about his previous experiences with them back when he was in college. How nice and funny they were and how awesome it was that they got signed on to a label. He was cut off as the large screens turned on and a animation started to play.

Arin's smile widened as he watched. The animation was a short skit introducing Danny Sexbang and his roommate, Ninja Brian. It was well done and very fluid. Arin couldn't help but wonder, if he hadn't moved, could that have been his work up there.

The short ended and lights began flashing and Ninja Brian appeared flipping everyone off. The crowd went wild. Who knew if any of these people ever heard of the band but that didn't stop their excitement. A few seconds later Dan ran onto stage, clad in his blue spandex and cape. His hair was a lot longer than Arin remembered. But he still gave off the same kind aura that seemed to exude from him

Dan gave a quick shoutout to everyone, hyping the already present energy even higher. Then they launched into their first song.

Arin stared slack-jawed as Dinosaur Laser Fight started. They were playing his animation in between shots of Dan and Brian on the large screens. He couldn't believe it.

Of all the songs they had to open with. They picked that one. Arin felt a sense of pride and heartache swell in his chest. He almost felt like crying.

After the song was over, Dan ran a hand through his long curls as Brian came over to stand near him.

“Thank you! This was one of the first songs we wrote back when we first started out.” He said, Brian nodding along with him. “The accompanying animation was done by a dear friend of ours. Wherever you are Arin, we love you and miss you.”

With that they launched into 'The Decision.”

Arin was frozen in place. He could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks.

That message.

It really was Brian.

Had they really been looking for him?

Arin wiped the tears away. But he still didn't understand. Why him? There was nothing special about him. He just didn't get it.

He didn't notice Adam watching him with a concerned expression.

The rest of the performance flew by in a blur. Arin let out a breath, running his hands through his, getting way too long, hair. He would have put it up in a pony tail if not for all the marks on his neck. He didn't need the questioning looks on top of everything else.

Adam place a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

“You're the Arin they were talking about, aren't you?" He asked, curiously.

Arin looked down feeling his cheeks heat up. He nodded meekly. Adam smiled.

“That's awesome, man! I bet they'd be super stoked to see you again.”

Arin shrugged. “I guess.” Adam laughed lightly.

“Don't be like that.” He then dug into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a ticket.

“Here. This is for you.”

Arin looked down at the object in his hand. It was a ticket and on it said 'Hangin with NSP'. Arin's eyes widened. He looked back up at Adam.

“Is this...?” Adam laughed again, placing the ticket into Arin's hands.

“I saw that they had a raffle and I entered on the off chance that I'd win and you could get to see them.”

“Fuck dude.” Arin bit his lip. Why would anyone do such a thing for him?

“I don't know what to say.” Adam smiled.

“Go see them. We'll meet up later.”

Arin nodded, wiping at his eyes again. God, he was such a baby.

“Thanks man. I'll pay you back somehow.”

Adam rolled his eyes and pushed him in the direction of the rendezvous point.

“Don't worry about it, man. Have fun.”

Arin smiled as he walked away.

He had made a wonderful friend in Adam.

For once, Arin didn't feel so alone and isolated.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Brian smiled as he led his group around the festival. He and Dan had, not too long ago, finished their performance and were now hanging out with the winners of the NSP hangout raffle. There were six winners.

Dan had suggested they each take three and after a couple of hours they would all meet up for dinner and karaoke. Dan had already left with his group of three and Brian and two other fans were waiting on the third for their group. He was surprised to see Arin approach, shyly showing him his ticket.

Brian had to resist the urge to pull Arin into his arms. He could barely contain the joy he was feeling. He refrained, knowing now wasn't the time.

Instead he suggested they check out some of the booths. The other two fans started heading in the direction of them.

Brian held back for a second, stepping closer to Arin, who had suddenly found the ground to be very interesting. Brian lightly touched Arin's arm.

“Did you get my message?” He softly asked.

Arin's face flushed, as he realized Brian really had been on his website and knew what he now did for a living. Arin shifted from foot to foot, feeling self-conscious.

Brian noticed how uncomfortable Arin was and backed away. “We'll talk later. For now, let's go have some fun.” Arin nodded, as they both caught up with the other two fans.

The group of four spent their time visiting different booths and chatting casually. Arin listened as the two other fans asked Brian many different questions. A lot of things were discussed, from mini tours to albums to plans for the future.

Arin hadn't realized how much he had missed in the two years he had stopped listening to and following NSP. And to think Brian said they had been looking for him. Part of him couldn't help but feel guilty but the other part still didn't understand why they bothered.

They were doing great things, becoming popular and more successful. What did they want with him? Arin was nothing. There wasn't anything he could offer them anymore. He hadn't animated since he was fired. His digital art related supplies were among the first things he had to sell in order to pay his bills.

He literally had nothing they could want.

So, why?

He looked up as Brian approached. He had just bought them all fish tacos and drinks. He handed Arin his and the group went to find a table to sit at while they ate.

Brian made sure to sit next to Arin. As they ate, the other fans turned the discussion into things about themselves, sharing what they did. Arin looked down at the table, hoping they didn't try to bring him into the conversation. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

He suddenly felt a warmth on his leg. He looked down to see Brian's hand resting lightly on his thigh. His eyes rose to meet blue eyes filled with warmth, kindness and understanding. Arin couldn't explain it but Brian's touch seemed to keep him grounded, calm. He felt a bit better.

After a few more minutes they got up and wandered around the festival grounds. They even stopped in the arcade where Brian showed his inner-child when he saw a Burger Time cabinet. Arin couldn't help but smile watching the older man brag about his expert level skills only to die several times, causing him to become pissed off and go on a rant.

The other two fans tried their hand at playing, only to lose pretty quickly. Brian even manged to get Arin to take a turn standing close and giving him tips. With Brian's help, he made it all the way to fourth level. The other fans cheered loudly for him. Arin smiled widely, feeling unusually happy at the accomplishment. He turned to see Brian staring at him with that same look from earlier in his eyes.

Arin looked away. He still wasn't understanding what was happening. Like he was happy but also not. Did he deserve to be happy? His life for the past two years seemed to say, 'no'. But it was nice being on the receiving end of affection. If that was what he was actually getting from Brian. He actually wasn't really sure.  What he did know, was whatever it was made him feel good. Was it wrong to want affection? To feel like he was wanted? Like he was a person?

Arin let out a heavy sigh. His mind was becoming cluttered again, making things more difficult to figure out.

Brian's group wandered around the festival for another hour, visiting more booths and just enjoying each other's company, until Brian announced it was time to go meet Dan's group for dinner. The other two fans started talking excitedly, happy that they would get to hang out with Dan too.

Brian smiled at the two and looked back towards Arin. He had fallen a bit behind. He was staring up at the sky, seemingly deep in thought. Brian's eyebrows creased. He walked over to Arin.

“Hey, Arin?”

Arin didn't respond not hearing him, too deep in his own thoughts.

“Arin!” He said a bit louder, grabbing onto his arm.

Brian watched in surprise as Arin's eyes widened, his body flinching violently, yanking his arm from Brian's grip.

Once he saw who it was, Arin took a couple of deep breaths, calming his racing heart.

Fuck!

He hadn't meant to react in such a way. It had just become a habit, after zoning out on clients so many times. He automatically expected to be hit or something worse.

“Uh, sorry Brian. Were you saying something?” He nervously asked.

Brian regarded him for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, we're going to go meet up with Dan and his group.”

“Oh, okay. Cool. Let's go then.” Arin hurriedly brushed passed the older man, following after the other two fans.

Brian watched him go, before following. He thought back to Arin's reaction.

The look in his eyes. It was something else he had seen before. With Dan.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

 

Arin ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get himself together. Here he was at the festival, hanging out with Brian and on his way to see Dan.

Why couldn't his mind leave him alone for once? He was having fun, trying to let go for awhile but reality kept knocking at his door.

Reminding him that this wouldn't last. Couldn't last. All of it was just a tease. Dangling in front of him only to be yanked away once he got his hopes up.

He rubbed against his neck, wincing at the still tender bruises there. He was surprised no one had noticed. His hair covered what was in the back and on the sides but not the front. Well maybe it was a small blessing. It's not like he would be able to explain it to them.

Arin looked up to see Brian staring at him. Again. A soft look in his eyes. That look of understanding.

Arin turned away. Why did Brian keep looking at him like that? He couldn't possibly understand what he was going through. So, if it wasn't understanding, it had to be pity.

Arin's hands clenched. He didn't need anyone's pity. He had brought everything he was dealing with on himself. He didn't deserve to have others thinking about him. Worrying for him.

Maybe Brian had expected to find the old Arin he had known two years ago. That Arin was long gone. In his place was a hollow shell.

Arin shook his head. Trying to clear the constant string of negative thoughts. Why couldn't they just leave him be? Could he really not go a day without his mind turning on him?

“Hey, Bri!”

Arin looked up to see Dan waving, running up to Brian. His group of three fans coming up from behind.

Arin's breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened as he looked past the singer.

There standing behind Dan with, at first a surprised expression that shifted to pleased then sinister.

In the other group, staring straight back at Arin, was Seth.

Fuck.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Arin continued to stare at Seth.  He could feel himself starting to sweat.  The fear coming back in waves.

Seth's smirk widened. He could clearly see the affect he was having on him.

The fucking bastard.

"Holy shit! Arin?"

Arin had the breath knocked out of him as Dan wrapped him into a tight hug.

For a moment Arin didn't react, his mind going too fast, not able to process everything that was happening. Dan looked at him curiously.

Arin's vision was suddenly filled with Dan's big, kind, brown eyes. He shook his head snapping out of it and wrapped his arms around Dan,returning the hug.  Dan smiled, brightly.

"Fuck, dude! Can't believe you're here it's been so long." Dan mumbled into his hair. Arin chuckled, for the moment ignoring Seth's presence.

"It's good to see you again too, Dan."

Brian watched the exchange with a smile. While he was able to hold back, he figured Dan would be unable to. He was a very affectionate man after all.

His smile faded a bit. There was one thing, though.

Why did Arin freeze like that?

Seth then walked up, clearing his throat. "So you guys have some kind of history?"

Arin quickly pulled out of the embrace, his expression becoming neutral. Dan gave him a confused look at his abrupt behavior before dismissing it and turning to Seth.

"Yeah, Arin used to do animations for us back in our early days."

The other fans began murmuring, realizing that this was the Arin mentioned during the show and expressing admiration towards  him.

Arin ducked his head feeling his face heat up.

Seth crossed his arms. "Really now. That's pretty amazing, _Arin_."

Arin couldn't help but tense up.

Fucking hell!

Out of all the fans NSP had, just why did Seth have to be one of the six winners? And just like him to have fun with this.  

What if he told them who he really was to Arin?  Brian already knew what he did, but how would he react to finding out Seth was his potential future owner?  That he was on his way to becoming a possession?  Would he and Dan still want to help him?  Or would they finally realize he wasn't worth it?  

The situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Yeah, Arin's pretty amazing," Dan continued. "So how about we go grab some food?" He said, heading in the direction of the booth restaurant. The other fans followed behind Dan.

Seth looked at Arin. His smirk spreading into a toothy grin.  Arin wanted to throw up.

  
"You heard him Arin. _Let's go_." He said, following after the others. Arin's head shot up, his eyes wide. There was no way he didn't hear the thinly veiled order.

Arin swallowed and moved quickly, he caught up to Seth, his head low and posture stiff.

Brian hung back a few seconds, having watched the entire exchange.

Arin and the sandy blonde haired guy. They knew each other. And from the looks of it, whatever was between the two, Brian just knew it wasn't good.

Arin's behavior had drastically changed and not for the better.

The way he froze earlier. Arin looked scared, nervous...submissive.

Brian already felt a strong sense of protectiveness over Arin and being back in his presence, knowing what he does now.  The feeling had increased, surging forth.  

He didn't know what the situation was between Arin and this other fan but he was going to find out.  Brian refused to idly stand by while this guy, whoever he was, made Arin uncomfortable.

He would have to keep a close eye on him.


	20. Chapter 20

Dan took a glance around. Looking at the people sitting with him at the table. It was him and Brian, along with the six winners of their NSP hangout raffle.

He was currently sitting next to Brian. The older man seemed to be a bit distracted. Dan figured he was upset that he wasn’t sitting next to Arin, who was sitting across from them. Dan took a moment to observe the younger man.

Arin hadn’t changed too much in the two years he'd last seen him.  His hair was a lot longer. Still shorter in the front and longer in the back, though.  It looked like he had beefed up some. His chest noticeably broader and wider than before. He even had a bit of scruff on his face. The kind that made it look like the person was still deciding if they wanted facial hair or not.

The one thing that stood out the most to Dan, though, was Arin’s eyes. The brown orbs once full of excitement and hope. It seemed the light had faded. Dan also noticed that Arin seemed to be distracted. Keeping his head low, not really looking around or engaging in any of the conversations.

It was strange.

There was a weird tension in the air and Dan couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from or why it was there in the first place. He felt like he was missing something.

After the waiter had departed, taking everyone’s orders. Small conversations started. The fan who was sitting on Dan’s left. A young woman began asking his advice on vocal lessons.

Dan did his best to answer her questions and immerse himself in the talk but he kept noticing Arin making small jerky movements, out of his peripheral.

Dan couldn’t help but notice that it would happen every time the man sitting next to Arin, leaned over to whisper something.

Glancing over to see if Brian had noticed, he was surprised to see his partner’s brow creased, trying hard not to glare at, what was his name? Seth? Yeah, that was it.

He seemed like a nice guy. Around the same height as Dan, but definitely much larger in girth. Probably closer to Arin’s body type. He was pretty enthusiastic and showed Dan and his group many different interesting booths, they probably would have looked over if he wasn’t there.

While Dan had observed all this. It really looked like he was making Arin uncomfortable and that was not okay with him. Dan decided to interject. Maybe distract them.

“Hey, Arin.” He waited for Arin to raise his head and meet his gaze.

“What’ve you been up to since we last saw you?” Dan asked.

It was an innocent question.

Something normal to ask.

But several things happened in the moment after Dan’s words left his lips.

Arin’s face paled to a ghostly white, his eyes impossibly wide. As if he couldn’t believe Dan would ask such a thing. Dan felt Brian tense beside him, his hands clenching tightly in his lap.

Seth…Seth was grinning.

He leaned on his hand, tilting his head towards Arin.

“Yes, Arin. Do tell. What have you been up to?”

Dan frowned, watching as Arin’s face began to darken, turning red. Everyone’s eyes on him.

“Um, you know, just odd jobs here and there. Nothing important.” He mumbled quietly.

Seth chuckled, leaning over and nudging Arin in the shoulder. Dan wanted to question him, very confused by what was going on but the waiter had returned with their food, ending any further discussions on the subject.

Looking at Arin’s current condition and Brian’s odd reaction. Maybe it was for the best.

Everyone began eating. A heavy, tense silence settling above them as they ate. It had now even become noticeable to the other four fans. No one seemed to know how to break it. Unsure of what was exactly causing it. Then Seth spoke up.

“So, how long have you guys been in L.A.?” He casually asked.

Dan smiled, glad for a bit of conversation. Even if this guy was giving off bad vibes, he welcomed the distraction, at least until he could figure out what exactly was going on.

“A little over a month.”   Dan replied. Seth nodded.

“Hm, so the two of you don’t know.” Brian frowned.

“Don’t know what?” He asked, already suspicious of what Seth had to say.

Seth sat back in his chair, glancing at Arin for a second, before looking back at the two band members.

“L.A. has a bit of a problem. It’s not well known but if you know what to look for, it’s there.”

Dan, Brian and the other four fans looked at him curiously.

“What problem?” One of the fans asked.

“Oh, you know, a prostitution problem.” Seth said so casually, you'd think he was talking about the weather.

Arin and Brian flinched. Dan noticed, feeling his chest tightening. He didn’t like where the conversation was probably going. Why was this of all things being brought up? Long buried, unwanted memories were coming to the forefront of his mind.

Seth smiled, seeing Arin’s reaction.

“Really? I’ve heard of it but never really seen it.” One of the other fans said.

Seth nodded.

“Yeah, the politicians and law enforcement turn a blind eye to it. But it is a problem. There also has been a rise in male prostitutes or escorts if you will.”

“Male ones too, weird.” A fan, muttered.

“I wonder why anyone would ever do such a thing.” The female fan next to Dan questioned.

Dan lowered his head. His heartbeat speeding up

“I’m sure there are many different reasons, we don’t know that would cause a person to have to do such a thing.” Brian stated, placing his hand on Dan’s thigh, giving him a comforting squeeze.

The corner of Dan’s lips quirked up, feeling himself calm down. Remembering, that Brian was right there with him.

Seth then chuckled.

“I don’t know. Have to? The way I see it, no self-respecting person has to end up in that situation. It’s a choice. I think they are either sexual deviants or…” He turned towards Arin, who had his head low and his shoulders hunched up.

His body was trembling.

“Or worthless whores, that exist to serve others.”

Seth then leaned in close to Arin’s ear. No longer playing around.

“They should just accept their place in the world, as a useless, insignificant, fuck toy.”

Arin suddenly stood up, slamming his hands onto the table, startling everyone.

His face a deep shade of red. Tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He turned and quickly ran out of the restaurant tent.

“Arin!” Brian called out. Already on his feet and chasing after him.

Back at the table. It was quiet, save for Seth laughing.

Dan’s head was low, his teeth clenched. His hands gripping his torn jeans tightly.

He understood now.

All the signs were there. The pieces falling into place.

Arin.

He was going through the same shit, that Dan had went through, years ago.

Arin was an escort and Dan was willing to bet that Seth was one of his clients.

No wonder Arin had seemed off and upset. The things Seth had said. It even affected Dan.  He had heard the same things said about him from terrible clients. After all this time, his past still haunted him.

If not for Brian, Dan would probably still be stuck in that life.

Either that or dead.

The other fans began murmuring under their breaths. Wondering what exactly was going on.

Seth, the fucker, was still laughing. He didn’t care what he had done to Arin. Dicking with his mentality. It wasn’t surprising. The worst types of clients. The ones that saw escorts as objects and not people.

Dan took a couple of deep breaths, before looking up. He gave the other fans a regretful smile.

“I’m sorry guys. I know we were supposed to go do some karaoke but we’re going to have to cut this hangout short.”

The fans nodded, only a bit disappointed. They could tell something bigger than them was going on.

“Brian and I will make it up to you guys. We have your contact information. We’ll do something in the future. “Dan continued, standing up and grabbing the check. “Again, I’m really sorry.”

With that, the four fans thanked him for the opportunity and good time and left, going back out into the festival.

Seth was still seated. A cocky smirk on his face.

“You know I’m right.” He said smugly. “He’s a slut. Only worth a good fuck. And boy is he good. Let’s you do anything you want to him.”

Dan closed his eyes, taking a few breaths to calm his anger. Pushing back the voices of his old clients that said similar things to him.

Dan understood. He didn’t have to imagine the abuse Arin went through with this bastard. He had experienced it and knew how it fucked up your mind.

“If you want. I’ll lend him to you. Believe me, you won’t be disappointed.”

Dan’s eyes shot open. He had heard enough.

Placing his hands flat on the table. He leaned forward across the table, until his face was close to Seth’s.

Dan wasn’t sure what expression was currently on his face but Seth’s green eyes had widened and he was moving back further into his chair.

“Now, listen here you piece of shit. You stay the fuck away from Arin. If I see or hear that you were anywhere near him, so help me God, you will fucking regret it.” Dan threatened, his voice low and deadly.

Dan straighten back up and giving Seth one more glare, walked away. Seth swallowed thickly, watching him go.

His lips then curved up slowly into a smile, all of his teeth showing.

It looked like taking Arin all for himself was going to be more of a challenge than he thought.

Perfect.

He hated easy prey.

 


	21. Chapter 21

“Arin, wait!”

Brian called out.

Arin ignored him, walking quickly. Dodging between the many bodies of people. Trying to put as much distance as he could between them.

He jerked to a stop when his arm was grabbed. Brian spun him around, backing him into the opening between two tents.

“Brian, just let me go! Please!” Arin pleaded, his gaze fixed on the ground. Unable to look the older man in the eyes. Brian shifted, placing his hands firmly on Arin's shoulders.

“No, Arin. I won't, I can't lose you again. Let us help you.”

Arin took a shuddering breath. Tears were trailing down his face. Arin reached up, rubbing at them with the heel of his hand, vainly trying to stop them.

“Why? Why do you care? Why are you bothering with me? I'm nothing! Just another fan.”

Brian shook his head.

“No. That's not true, Arin. You are an amazing person with wonderful talents.” Brian cupped Arin's cheek, caressing lightly. Watery brown eyes rose to meet kind blue ones.

“To me. To us. Dan and I. You're not just another fan. You're more than that.”

Arin looked down. A wave of anguish filling him. The tears continuing to flow.

“You don't know me, Brian. The-the things I've done. Seth...he wasn't lying. I'm a slut. A fucktoy...his fucktoy.”

Brian closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Pushing down the surge of anger that threatened to well up within. He needed to keep his focus. That bastard would have to wait. Opening his eyes again, he fixed Arin with a determined gaze.

“I may not know you personally. That's true. But I want to, Arin. I really do.” Brian paused considering his next words. “I know what you've been doing. Arin, don't be ashamed. You did what you had to do to survive. I don't think any less of you.” Brian reached his hands up, gently wiping Arin's tears.

“That fuckin' bastard. Seth. You do not and will never belong to him. No matter what he or anyone else has told you. You are not a possession, Arin.”

Arin's eyes slid close. His face scrunching up in pain. “I just don't know what to do.” He choked out. “Everything has been so shitty. What did I do to deserve this? I only wanted to animate.”

Brian felt his heart ache. He pulled Arin into his arms, hugging him close. Arin buried his head into Brian's shoulder. The sobs tearing out of him.

“Fuck, Brian! I'm stuck! I-I can't get out!”

Brian shook his head, tightening his grip.

“No, Arin. You can get out. Stop escorting. Stop the cycle you're in. You can do it. I know you can.”

Arin pulled back, looking up at Brian through blurry tear-filled eyes. 

"How, Brian? How can I just stop? I-I need the money. There's nothing else I can do! I can't even hold a fucking normal job, anymore.”

Brian took a breath. This was it.

“Come with me.”

Arin wiped at his eyes.

“What?”

“I want you by my side.”

Arin gave him a confused look.

“I-I don't understand.”

“I want you to come live with me and Dan.”

Arin's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. Brian held Arin's gaze, without waver.

“I can't explain it myself but when you disappeared. Stopped coming to our events and concerts. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I hoped with all my might we would one day find you. Now that you're here, in my arms. I don't want to let you go. I can't lose you again, Arin.”

Arin continued to stare at Brian, wide eyed, his jaw slack. Was Brian serious? Live with him and Dan? They had been looking for him this whole time?

Why?

There was nothing special about him. Nothing that stood out. Why the fixation? He was useless. A waste of space. Just...just another fan.

Brian watched in silence, as the many different emotions rapidly flickered across Arin's face.

“Arin. I know this is a lot to take in but I do want you with us. The things you are going through. I want to help you. Protect you. Care for you.” Brian stopped himself before he said any more than he was willing to admit to himself.

Arin slowly nodded. He could hear what Brian was saying but he still couldn't believe it. Why waste the time with him?

“Arin...please.” Brian pleaded.

Arin took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Maybe he should. He was already rockbottom. The worse he could become now, was Seth's pet.

Arin shuddered. He didn't want that. The thought of being tied to Seth for the rest of his life terrified him. Arin had survived this long. He didn't think he would last at all, constantly under Seth's foot.

Going with Brian, sounded a lot more appealing in comparison. Even if he still didn't understand why. Arin, at least, knew he could do worse than going with him. With the choice of either Brian or Seth. It was a no-brainer.

But he was still hesitant. Not wanting to be a burden. But Brian seemed sincere. Maybe Brian and Dan really could help him. Maybe, even help him with the darkness within.  The darkness that constantly threatened to consume him.

It was worth taking a chance.

Arin nodded to himself. His decision made.

“If-if you really mean it and...don't mind. I-I think I'd like to stay with you.” He said quietly.

Brian couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, even if he wanted to. He pulled Arin closer.

“Arin, you have nothing more to worry about. Your life is going to change for the better.”

Arin hesitantly wrapped his arms around Brian. Gripping his shirt lightly. Arin still didn't believe what he was hearing at all. Couldn't make himself believe it.

But with Brian's warmth and care surrounding him.

He couldn't help but feel the long extinguished hope, well up once more in his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, it would all be okay.

 


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you fucking serious?”

Arin stared out the window of the car, looking at the house in front of him. Dan smiled, turning off the engine.

“Yep. This is it.”

Arin opened the door getting out. The house looked huge.

“Fuck.” Arin quietly swore, his eyes wide with wonder.

Dan also exited the car. Walking around, he came up beside Arin and wrapped an arm casually around the younger man's shoulders.

“Welcome to your new home, Arin.” He said warmly, before giving Arin's shoulder a squeeze and walking up to the front door and opening it.

He looked back to see Arin still staring, his mouth opening and closing. His backpack sliding off his shoulder, landing on the ground. Dan let out a chuckle.

“Come on Arin. Let me show you around.”

Arin snapped out of his shock. He picked up his bag and ran up after Dan, who had already entered the house.

 

Four days had passed since Arin agreed to live with Brian and Dan. 

When Arin's doorbell had rang that morning after the festival, he was terrified that it was Seth. Coming to collect.

He was very relieved to see Brian standing there. Arin was still nervous that Seth would show up but so far nothing. Seth's absence should have brought some peace to Arin but all it did was give him a lingering sense of dread. Like, maybe Seth was waiting or something.

Brian didn't waste any time. The two went and talked to Arin's landlord. He still had three months left on the lease. Brian paid the penalty fees and then had Arin have his utilities shut off.

Brian even had already rented a U-haul, ready to load Arin's few possessions. Arin was shocked at the precise efficiency Brian worked. He still had a hard time believing it was happening. Brian was serious and seemed almost frantic to get things moving.

Dan had told Arin that he was always on Brian's mind. He also told him that it was Brian who had put him on the permanent VIP list and insisted on bringing him backstage to hang out.

Arin couldn't believe it. Even after being told several times. It made a bit of sense now, since Brian knew of his current situation. Arin could write that off as him being a good Samaritan. But what about when he didn't know? What did Brian want from him? Why did he want to find him so badly? Why him?

Arin couldn't understand and with his negative view of himself, he was having a hard time accepting that this was real and happening to him.

 

He looked on in awe, as he followed Dan through the house. It was fully furnished and was just as amazing and spacious as Arin imagined.

He was going to live here?

Dan had showed him everything. From the living room to the backyard with a fucking pool to the basement studio. Dan told him, they decided on having their own studio to mitigate some of the payback costs to the record label. Apparently, bands don't see a lot of the money they make, due to loaning costs. Part of the reason Dan and Brian signed with an independent label and not a major one. Arin took his word for it. Not like he had a lot of music industry knowledge.

The two then went to the garage, Dan showing off Brian's gym, saying that Brian kept up his training. That he was trained in some martial arts, Dan couldn't remember the name of. For some reason he couldn't identify, hearing that Brian could potentially fight, made Arin feel better.

They then went into the den, where Dan's game room was. Arin looked around. His eyes lighting up. There were two large tvs with several consoles hooked up . From the old atari to the newest playstation and xbox. There was also a large shelf full of games and dvds. Dan smiled seeing Arin's expression.

“I take it you like video games?” Arin nodded, still staring at everything. Dan turned heading through the door. “We'll have plenty of time to play. Let me show you the rest of the house.”

Going upstairs, Dan showed Arin his room. Arin smirked, seeing the ridiculous size of the bed.

“Planning on having a orgy?”

Dan just gave him a sly smile, waggling his eyebrows, before continuing down the hall.

Arin paused.

Wait.

Was, was that why they wanted him?

Arin felt a pit of discomfort form in his stomach. It actually made sense. Arin had always thought Brian was overly friendly with him. Bringing him backstage, commissioning him to make animations. The odd fixation. Now, Brian knew he was an escort. That just made it easier, didn't it?

Arin's head dropped. His expression falling. He could feel the darkness, once again, creeping into his thoughts.

It was too good to be true.

Brian still hadn't given him a believable reason for why he wanted Arin around. He had said he couldn't explain it. More like, he didn't want to reveal the truth.

Ultimately, Arin was wanted for his body.

He should have known. A in-home groupie. There for Brian and Dan's convenience.

“Arin? Are you okay.” Dan asked, having noticed that Arin was no longer following him.

Arin took a breath. Hearing the concern in Dan's voice. There was still a bright side at least.

Brian and Dan had treated him with nothing but kindness. They surely wouldn't be like his bad clients. Certainly, nothing like Seth. Arin was sure they would take care of him...as long as he stayed on their good side, right?

This was nothing compared to what he had already been through. He could do this. If Brian and Dan wanted his body, they could have it. Arin wouldn't resist. He just wanted the pain to stop.

He looked up at Dan giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, Dan. I'm okay.”

Dan regarded him for a few seconds, before turning away. The expression he had caught on Arin's face. It was familiar. Dan had seen it before, too many times. In the mirror.

Resigned acceptance.

He would have to address that later.

“Come on, your room is down here.”

The two men walked further down the hall. Dan pointed out Brian's room and the bathroom and office. He then stopped in front of a closed door. Dan grabbed the doorknob, smiling at Arin.

“Arin, this,” Dan began, pushing the door open. “is your room.”

Arin's eyes widened. His mouth falling open.

The room was a decent size, with one window in the center and a large walk-in closet. Arin cautiously walked through the door, almost afraid to sully it with his presence. It was much bigger than what he had at his apartment. There was a queen sized bed in the back corner against the wall. A dresser with a mirror at the foot of it and a small nightstand at the head.

Arin ran his hands over the impossibly soft blue comforter.

“I hope the color is okay. We weren't sure what you would like, so we went with my favorite color. We can get something different if you want.” Dan said from behind him. Arin shook his head.

“No, it's...it's fine.” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

It was more than fine. Anything was better than the raggedy twin bed covered in old sheets, he had for so long.

His attention than turned to the other side of the room. There was a L-shaped desk in the corner. A very comfortable looking black chair in front of it. On top of it where four monitors. Looking underneath, he could see two towers. Two desktop computers?

Arin moved closer, one of the monitors was noticeably different. His breath caught as he realized what it was.

A Wacom Cintiq?

Arin stared, almost afraid to touch it. It was the latest model. Arin knew it cost thousands of dollars. He gingerly touched the top of the screen. Running his fingertips lightly over it.

“Is this...this is for me?” He quietly asked. Dan smiled nodding.

“Yeah. We know you like to animate and stuff. It was Brian's idea. The first thing he bought, actually.”

Arin didn't know what to say. This was more than he ever imagined. And while he still felt weird over the reason he was wanted. Looking around, this seemed like a more than reasonable trade off. And maybe over time, they'd maybe let him try to find a job.

There was no doubt that Brian and Dan were good people. They had yet to give him a reason to believe otherwise.

His mind drifted back to his few kind clients. Maybe, he would have that here. That...wouldn't be bad. Not bad at all. It actually sounded nice.

Well, Arin had already agreed to stay. Even though he was skeptical at first, he felt like it was over.

Like, he had finally reached the end of his suffering.

Arin could have hope again.

 


	23. Quick A/N

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's been following and reading this story. 

I usually reply to comments, but for this one, I didn't want to mess with the flow of everyone's reactions. (they amuse me and make me happy)

The story has now reached the first main goal.  Getting Arin under Brian and Dan's care.

It's in no way over, but the chapters are going to come out slower.

I'm honestly surprised at how this has been received.  This was supposed to be a quick story, but as more people took interest, the more I wrote. (sorry for all the close call teases)  My original outline is so off from what I'm doing now, it's funny to look at.

I also wanted to address a few things in the story to make things clearer.  In the US, prostitution of any kind is illegal, very much so in California.  So, the situation Arin is in with Seth, can't easily be solved. Not to mention, the lack of support Arin would have with the social stigmas attached. Brian and Dan are taking a risk too, by getting involved. 

You may have also notice the lack of any other grumps or familiar names.  I wanted Arin to be completely isolated.  (was pushing it using Dan's friend, Adam).  And I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if they saw a familiar name, wondering if they would play a bigger part.  If I had used them though, Cindy would have been Suzy and Adam would have, most likely, been Ross.

There is still a lot more to this story.  (Seth is still out there)  And we're in the healing phase for Arin now.  Just wanted to let you guys know.  Since I'm going to take more time with the chapters, dealing with Arin's mental health and his relationship with Dan and Brian.

Thank you again so much for reading this.


	24. Chapter 24

“Arin?”

Arin frowned in his sleep, letting out a low groan.

“Hey, Arin. Come on. Get up.”

The sound of rustling fabric could be heard. Arin turned away as a bright light beamed in his face. He raised a hand blocking it. His eyes blinking open. Looking through a squinted view, he saw a blurry form over him. The form moved. The sound of fabric moving again and the light was gone. A low chuckle came from the form as it moved back closer to him.

What the?

“Are you going to sleep all day?” The form asked.

Arin’s eyes shot open. Immediately wide awake.

Oh fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Did he seriously fall asleep on a client?

Arin sat up quickly, scooting away from the form until his body hit a wall. He pulled the covers close to his body.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

He fucked up! He fucked up so bad!

Zoning out was one thing but to actually fall asleep. He couldn’t even remember who he was currently with.

God, he was the worse!

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He stubbornly blinked them back. It was too late. All he could do was brace himself for whatever punishment his client saw fit.

The form moved closer. Arin squeezed his eyes shut. The fear overcoming him.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Please don’t hurt me! I’ll make it up to you! Please!” He pleaded, burying his head into the covers. The held back tears now flowing, soaking into the cloth. He just wanted to stop hurting. But he kept screwing up. When would it all end?

A hand lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch and jerk away.

“Arin! It’s okay! It’s just me. Brian.”

Arin paused.

What?

He slowly raised his head, peaking over the covers. His blurry vision cleared, revealing Brian bent over near the edge of the bed. His expression extremely concerned.

“B-Brian?” Arin asked cautiously.

Why was Brian there?

Arin then lowered the covers, taking a moment to look around. Seeing the large bed with blue covers he was currently in. The desk and computers on the opposite side. His backpack and a few duffel bags in the corner.

That was right.

Arin was at Brian and Dan’s house.

He remembered.

He was in his new home.

Brian moved closer, taking a seat on the bed. He gave Arin’s shoulder a light squeeze. Arin let out a weary sigh, now taking comfort in the touch.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked. His tone low and as nonthreatening as possible.

Arin nodded, feeling his racing heartbeat return to normal.

“Yeah…I’m sorry.”

Brian shook his head. He slowly moved his arm around Arin’s shoulder. When he didn’t move away, Brian pulled him into his arms.

“You don’t need to apologize, Arin. It’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Arin nodded against Brian’s chest.

That was right. He was safe. No more escorting. No more abuse.

While Arin was still unsure of Brian and Dan’s intentions, for the moment he pushed them away. Taking in the warmth and comfort, Brian offered.

He would deal with whatever happened as things progressed. That was how he dealt with everything so far. Arin saw no point in changing it.

After a few more minutes, Brian pulled back, giving Arin a small smile.

“How about you get cleaned up and join Dan and I for lunch?”

Arin frowned. Lunch? He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It read one thirty. He had slept for over half of the day.

Goddammit!

Arin looked up at Brian with wide eyes.

“I didn’t mean to sleep so long.” He whispered, hoping he hadn’t offended the older man.

Arin still wasn’t sure what the rules were. What was allowed and not allowed. He had never spent more than a handful of hours with clients and that was for one thing.

Sex.

He knew what to do during those times. How to perform. But outside of that, he was clueless.

Brian just laughed. A low rumble vibrating out of his chest. He raised a hand, gently caressing Arin’s cheek.

“It’s no problem, Arin. You’ve been through a lot these past few days. Your body needed to recover.”

Brian then moved away. Standing up, he stretched his back.

“Dan and I understand. We’re here to help you. The things you’ve suffered through. It’ll take some time, but both of us are committed to being here for you. No matter what.”

Brian then headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” He said with a smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Arin stared at the closed door. Thinking over Brian’s words.

It all still sounded unreal.

That they would go to such lengths for him. Arin couldn’t help but feel, he’d somehow drag them down. Brian and Dan were a successful band.

Did they really have time to waste on someone as fucked up as him?

Arin just knew it was a matter of time before they realized he wasn’t worth the effort.

And then what?

Would they kick him out?

Arin didn’t have anywhere else to go. No job. The money he had managed to save, he would burn through in a months’ time. He’d be alone on the streets.

Brian and Dan. Would they do that to him?

They didn’t seem like the type.

But why?

Arin knew he was broken, yet Brian repeatedly said they wanted to help. Why did he seem like he understood? Why was he so determined?   How could he be fixed?

Arin didn’t know if it was possible but Brian seemed set on it. Even sure of it.

Throwing the covers off his body, Arin stood up. He ran a hand through his tangled hair, exhaling roughly through his nose.

He was in an odd situation. With no direction or guidance on what to do. He was really winging it. While he wanted to trust Brian and Dan, previous experiences with clients made him wary.

Most clients let him know up front what they wanted. Brian had not. Claiming to only want to help. To Arin, that just didn’t seem to be the case at all.

First things first.

Find out exactly what they wanted from him and do whatever it was to the best of his ability.

That was all he could and knew how to do.


	25. Chapter 25

Dan looked up from the stove, where he was sauteing some chicken and vegetables in a skillet.

He turned his head and smiled, seeing Arin walking into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas, his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

“Afternoon, Arin.” Dan said cheerfully.

Arin paused. His hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up nervously before nodding. His lips turning up into a small smile.

“Uh, afternoon.”

Dan jerked his head towards the table. “Have a seat. I'm almost done.”

Arin nodded, slowly moving to the chair and taking a seat. Dan turned back to his cooking, humming a melody to himself.

Arin looked around. His eyes darting around, not sure what to focus on. His hands drumming lightly against the table, unknowingly to the rhythm of Dan's tune.

He still wasn't clear of his place and was feeling nervous. He wanted to ask about his purpose but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

He had never had to discuss arrangements with clients before but since he was actually living with Dan and Brian, he felt he should at least find out what was expected of him.

A plate of food was suddenly place in front of him, with an audible clatter, startling Arin out of his thoughts.

“Here you go, man.” Dan said.

Arin looked up, meeting his eyes and smiling. “Th-thank you.”

Dan returned the smile, patting Arin on the shoulder before going to the fridge.

“What would you like to drink, Ar?”

Arin looked over, his expression turning curious.

Ar?

Huh. He'd never had a nickname before. Arin repeated it in his head.

Ar.

It was kinda nice. Made him feel included somehow. He could get used to that.

“Um, anything but alcohol is fine.” Arin said, replying to Dan's question.

He briefly wondered if he should have mentioned what he didn't want. It wasn't like he was in a position to refuse anything.

“Tea alright?” Dan asked, his head in the open refrigerator. “Yeah, that's fine.”

Dan grabbed the pitcher and three glasses and poured the drinks, placing them on the table, along with two more plates of food.

“Brian!! Get your ass in here!! Lunch is ready!” Dan yelled, the sudden outburst causing Arin to jump.

Dan gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry dude.”

There was some rustling and then the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

“I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez.” Brian grumbled from outside the kitchen.

He entered, passing behind Arin, a soft hand drifting across his back. Arin tensed for a second before relaxing again.

Brian continued towards Dan, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together. He then sat down in the empty seat next to Arin. “Thanks, babe.”

“You're welcome.” Dan then joined the two at the table.

Arin looked between the two men. He was somewhat surprised that he didn't really have any additional feelings over finding out Brian and Dan were a couple.

In a way, Arin felt like he had just watched his parents interacting or something. It was that natural.

“You can go ahead and eat, Arin. No need to wait on us.” Dan said, using his fork to point at Arin's still untouched plate.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Arin mumbled, picking up his own fork and beginning to eat.

It was silent at the table for a few minutes, as the three men ate. Then Brian and Dan launched into a discussion on their latest mix track and how to incorporate Dan's vocals.

Arin half listened, still wondering how to bring up his question. Should he even asked? Was it his place to?

He wasn't getting paid but he was being taken care of. Was brought into their personal home. Given his own room and they had already bought him many amazing things.

Maybe he should just wait for them to tell him what they wanted him to do.

“Arin, are you okay?” Brian asked, putting down his fork.

He had noticed, Arin had stopped eating and was staring at his plate with a vacant look in his eyes.

“Is the food okay?” Dan asked frowning a bit.

Arin looked at the two, his eyes widening. He quickly shook his head.

“No! That's not-I mean...the food's great. Thank you Dan.” Arin, said, stumbling over his words.

Shit! He hoped he hadn't offended him. Why couldn't he get a handle on his zoning out?

“You seem distant. Do you want to talk about it?” Brian asked.

Arin looked down, staring at his half eaten plate.

Should he ask?

This was his chance. Arin would like to think it couldn't hurt but he honestly didn't know.

“Arin, what's wrong?” Dan asked.

His worry increasing. He could tell something was weighing heavily on the younger man's mind.

Dan knew from experience, opening up was one of the first steps to healing. He hoped Arin would trust him and Brian to help him through his struggles.

Arin fidgeted in his chair. His uneasiness rising. He glanced at both of them. Their concerned expressions trained on him.

Arin took a breath, deciding to just push through and deal with the consequences head on. He had to know.

“I uh...I was wondering , since I'm living with you now...” Arin trailed off, lowering his head, before continuing.

“What, uh, what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“Do?” Brian asked, one eyebrow raising.

Arin nodded not looking up.

“Yeah, uh, I've never lived with clients before. I...don't know the rules.”

Brian's eyes widened.

“What?! Clients!? The fuck!” Brian snapped. His tone sharp and direct.

Arin flinched, sitting further back in his chair.

Dammit!

He shouldn't have asked. Now, Brian was angry at him.

Brian looked up feeling Dan's hand on his, squeezing lightly. Brian met his eyes, seeing the message clearly.

Dan would handle this. Brian sighed, before sitting back in his chair.

Dan turned towards Arin. Who had his head low, his shoulders bunched up. Looking more uncomfortable than when he first came in.

The poor boy thought he was in some permanent escort situation. Dan didn't blame him at all. Not with everything that had happened and with Arin's current mindset. Of course, his thoughts would go in that direction.

Dan crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table.

“Arin, look at me.” Dan said. Arin slowly lifted his head. His expression slowly shifting to fear.

Dan's eyes softened. He smiled. Making sure he didn't show any sign of being upset. Arin could easily take it the wrong way and retreat further from them.

“Arin, we're not clients. Brian and I did not take you in, to use you.”

Arin frowned. “Then why am I here? I can't believe you guys just want to help me. It doesn't make any sense.” Dan nodded.

“It is hard to believe, Arin. I understand. After going through what you have, it's understandable for you to have doubts and be suspicious of our intentions.”

“That's another thing. How...how can you understand what I've been through?”Arin asked, his confusion and frustration leaking into his tone. He turned to Brian.

“How can you be so sure you can help me. Even I know I’m fucked up. What makes you think things will work out?”

Brian glanced over at Dan. Dan met his gaze. The two communicating silently.

Arin didn't miss it. It just confused him more.

What was he missing?

Dan took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly.

“Arin. We-we know these things because...we've been through it before.”

“What?” Arin's eyebrows shot up.

Dan chuckled darkly, looking down. His eyes clouding over, as old memories bubbled to the surface.

“Yeah. I...used to be a escort.”

Arin just stared. He didn't know what to say. Dan had been an escort? He let others use him for money? It sounded crazy.

He remembered Dan saying in old interviews, how he had been in a rough spot before meeting Brian, but to think that that was what he was talking about was unbelievable.

Dan continued on, his face shifting to a grimace.

“I was on a path of destruction. Left home at a young age, with dreams of being a musician. Made a lot of bad decisions. I was addicted to drugs, homeless, begging for help. I was at the bottom of the barrel. When I heard about escorting, I jumped right in. Getting paid to fuck. It sounded too good to be true. I got sucked into that world. Young and naive. I was there for three years.”

He looked up, smiling sadly. “I thought I would be there for the rest of my life or killed by a client. Whichever came first. But then I met Brian.”

Dan's face brightened, looking over at his partner. Brian slipped his hand over Dan's, lacing their fingers together.

“He helped me get my life back together. Stopped the drugs. Stopped escorting. It took a while and it was by no means easy but he never gave up on me. And here we are now.”

Dan move his other hand, placing it over Arin's. Arin looked down at their joined hands. He looked up meeting his eyes.

Brian also placed his hand on top of Arin's. Arin turned towards the older man, seeing the tenderness in his light blue eyes.

“Like I said before, Arin. We want to help.” He said, his smile making Arin's heart flutter.

Arin broke the eye contact, looking down at the table, feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He could feel the darkness swelling.

He didn't deserved this. He didn't deserve them. Not at all.

Arin paused.

Feeling the warmth of Brian and Dan's hands atop his own. Both of them squeezing his hands lightly. He took a breath.

Maybe...maybe he did deserve this.

Was it so wrong to want to try and change? Was it wrong to want to have a better life?

No.

No, it wasn't.

He had suffered enough.

These two.

Brian and Dan.

They cared about him. They wanted to help him.

Arin looked at each of them in turn. His lips curling up into a small smile.

“Brian. Dan. Thank you.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

Arin sat back in his chair, watching as his computer powered down. He had just finished setting up everything on both desktops and testing out his cintiq.

He was still blown away that all this was his. He was also surprised to see that Flash was installed on the computers, along with the latest Adobe Premiere and Photoshop. Brian had went all out.

Arin now had everything he needed to begin animating again. He hadn’t actually drawn anything yet, just checking out the programs and making sure they worked.

Brian had told him that whenever he was ready, if he wanted to, he and Dan would like him to animate some of their newer songs. Brian had made sure to emphasize the ‘only if he wanted’ part. He said he didn’t want Arin to feel obligated to do anything for them.

Arin understood what he was saying but even though he was greatly out of practice, he knew he would eventually animate for them again. There was no way around the fact that he owed Brian and Dan a lot. Practically his life. Arin was grateful, and he was eager to pay them back for all they had done for him so far. But he wasn’t going to rush it. He wanted whatever he did for them to be his absolute best and unfortunately he wasn’t at that level now.

Arin shifted in his chair and began the shutdown process on his second desktop. He closed out of the escort site that his forum thread used to be on.

Dan had walked him through the process of deleting his website. Arin had sent a few emails to some clients he had scheduled, letting them know the meetings were canceled.

Arin had asked Dan if he should leave a message or something saying he was done. Dan had told him he didn’t have to. That they’d figure it out. Escorts weren’t guaranteed. They could come and go very quickly. Arin decided not to. Besides most of his clients had treated him badly. He did what they wanted and they paid him. He didn’t owe them anything else.

After his website was deleted, Dan showed him how to erase his internet foot print. Finding all the escort related and sex-worker websites that linked to him and having the pictures and links removed. Dan also showed him how to get in contact with the escort forums mods and having the threads focused on him permanently deleted.  

Brian had watched over them throughout the entire process. After it was done and Arin’s escort email address was deleted, he had bent over and hugged Arin from behind, and told him that chapter of his life was over. That he was free now.

Arin had let out a sigh and leaned back into the embrace, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

But it wasn’t completely gone.

There was still a small nagging in the back of his mind. Something telling him to keep his guard up.

That he still wasn’t in the clear yet.

His mind drifted to Seth and their last encounter. How he told Arin to accept his place in the world as an object for others to use. Arin was still afraid he hadn’t seen the last of him but with Dan and Brian by his side, he felt like things would still be okay.

At least he hoped.

Arin stood up, stretching and popping his back with a wince. His hand drifted over to the brace on his left shoulder.

He had finally gone to the clinic to get checked out. With everything that had happened, he had forgotten about his shoulder, until Brian had grabbed it when Arin had tripped coming down the basement stairs. The pain that shot through his joints was enough to leave him speechless.

Brian and Dan had immediately taken him to the clinic. It turned out he had several torn ligaments and some inflammation. The doctor had asked if Arin knew what he did that might have caused it.  Arin had lied. Saying he didn’t know.

He didn’t miss the skeptical looks Brian and Dan gave him.

In the end he was given a shoulder brace and a sling, along with a prescription for painkillers.

On the ride back to the house, Arin wasted no time in letting them know the reason for his injury. That Seth would hold his arm back in unnatural positions while he was fucking him.

Dan nodded silently, figuring it was something like that. Brian swore under his breath, his hands tightening, white-knuckled on the steering wheel.

The rest of the ride home was silent.

Arin ran his hand through his hair, pulling himself out of the memory.

It was getting pretty late in the evening.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled his pajamas out. Pulling his shirt and jeans off, he put them in the hamper just inside his closet door. He then pulled on a light pink shirt and gray sweat pants and walked towards his bedroom door.

Tonight, Dan wanted the three of them to hang out and watch a movie together. Something about strengthening the bonds between them. Arin didn’t know what he was talking about. He was pretty sure the only ones with a bond was Brian and Dan.

Arin exited his room and carefully descended the stairs. Walking down the hall, he entered the living room.

Brian was already sitting in the middle of the couch. A bowl of popcorn and three soft drinks out on the coffee table in front of him. He looked up to see Arin hovering in the entry way and smiled.

“Come have a seat, Arin.” He said patting the spot next to him.

Arin smiled shyly and did as he was told, sitting next to the older man, leaving a reasonable amount of distance between them, preferring to stay closer to the armrest. Brian took note of the space in between them but didn’t say anything.

As much as he wanted Arin to be comfortable enough to sit close to him, he knew he shouldn’t push it. Experience had taught him that everything had to go at Arin’s pace.

Brian had nearly lost Dan twice due to moving too fast during his recovery.

Brian was a patient man. He could wait.

Dan then entered, wrapped up in a blanket, holding a thick DVD case. He smiled at Arin and Brian, before walking to the entertainment system and opening the case and placing a disc in the player.

“What are we watching?” Brian asked, wrapping an arm around Dan’s shoulders as he took his place next to him. Dan’s smile widened.

“Lord of the Rings extended edition.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Great. We’ll be here all night.” He said with a groan. Dan laughed, poking Brian in the side.

“Shut up, Bri.”

He then leaned forward and looked at Arin. “Have you seen Lord of the Rings before, Ar?” Arin shook his head, blushing a bit at the nickname.

“No, I haven’t.” Dan sat back.

“Well, you’re in for a fantastic treat.” He said, pushing play on the remote.

Arin watched out of the corner of his eye as Brian and Dan snuggled closer together, settling in for the movie to start. He looked back at the screen, pushing down the faint sting of jealously.

He couldn’t help but want what they had. Just someone to hold him. Love him. He really wanted that.

That connection.

That affection.

Arin wondered if he’d ever get it. If he even deserved it.

That’s how Arin spent the next hour. Glancing between the movie and Brian and Dan. He tried his best to pay attention, listen to Dan respond to Brian’s criticism but he was feeling antsy. He really wanted someone to hold him but he knew he’d never have that.

Wasn’t worthy of it.

But what about Dan? He was an escort too.

Shouldn’t that be enough to give Arin hope?

But Dan had Brian. His mind unhelpfully supplied.

Dan had Brian to be there for him. Arin didn’t have anyone.

Arin’s head began to lower. He was no longer even attempting to watch the movie. The darkness in his mind swelling, filling his head with negativity.

What did he expect? He was fucked up. Brian and Dan were doing so much for him. How could Arin dare to want more? He wasn’t only fucked up. He was selfish too.

Arin took a near silent breath, trying and failing to ignore the intrusive thoughts.

Brian looked over, having just poked holes in Dan’s logic of Hobbits being real and wanting to get Arin’s input. His smile fell away seeing the younger man. His head hanging low. Hands clenched into his sweat pants. His expression etched with a deep frown.

“Brian.”

Brian looked down to see Dan’s head tilted up towards him. A sympathetic look in his eyes. He had noticed too.

He leaned down, allowing Dan to whisper into his ear. Brian nodded taking in the words and sitting back up, his smile returning.

Dan knew what to do. When it came to this type of thing, he usually did. Once again, he was amazed at how Dan could turn his own experiences around and use them to help others. He had a natural gift and probably didn’t even know it. Brian turned back to Arin.

“Arin?”

Arin tensed, hearing his name.

Shit! He hadn’t meant to let himself drown in his own self-pity. He hoped they didn’t notice.

Arin slowly lifted his head, doing his best to school his features back to normal.

“…Yeah?”

Brian raised his arm away from his side. It was an open invitation.

“Come over here?” He asked, with a small smile.

Arin stared at him with wide eyes. Was he really being offered?

“Only if you want to.” Brian added.

Arin nodded, hesitantly moving over the space in between them. He leaned against Brian’s side lightly, before looking up to see if it was still okay. Brian just wrapped his arm around Arin’s waist and pulled him closer.

“We’re here for you, Arin.” He said quietly.

Arin took a breath, letting it out slowly.

These two.

They understood.

Understood him.

And it…it was okay.

This was okay.

Arin felt his mind begin to clear. The darkness receding back.

He could have this.

This comfort.

This care.

He could have it.

“Thank you.” He whispered, snuggling closer.

Dan smiled, turning his attention back to the screen.

Arin.

He would be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

“Hey, Arin?”

Arin looked up from his display tablet, where he was sketching out random characters, to see Dan entering his room and coming to stand next to him.

Dan placed a small box on the desk. Arin looked down at it. His eyes widening. It was the latest iphone. Dan smiled, seeing his expression.

“I saw the flip phone you had. Got to get you up to date, brosif.”

Arin shook his head. “I-I can’t accept this, Dan. You guys have done so much for me already.”

Dan let out a chuckle. He moved behind Arin and bent over hugging him from behind. Arin closed his eyes, leaning back into the embrace.

Over the past few days, Dan and Brian had been displaying more physical affection towards him and now that he knew it was okay to accept it, it was doing wonders for his mental health.

Having his humanity stripped from him, leaving him emotionally starved, even the smallest of touches made all the difference for him.

Arin had only been living with Dan and Brian for a little over a week and already he was feeling better about himself. His mind was no longer constantly filled with darkness.

Sure, he still had a long ways to go but he was on the right path and he had Dan and Brian to thank for that.

“Arin, it’s okay. Brian and I want to do this. I know it’s hard to accept but look at it this way.” Dan straightened back up and leaned against the desk. Arin could already feel the longing for his touch welling up.

“These are all steps leading to your full recovery and new beginning. Putting the past behind you and moving forward is key. Okay?” Arin sighed and nodded.

“I understand…and thank you.” He said, grabbing the box and opening it. Inside was a sleek white phone with the apple symbol on the back. Dan placed a small piece of paper on the desk.

“Here are mine and Brian’s numbers.” He said, before sitting up and walking towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, Ar.”

Arin watched him go. Sitting back in his chair, he ran a hand through his long hair. He should probably really consider getting it cut. He picked up the new phone. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Brian and Dan were amazing. Doing all this for him. Arin felt like he’d never be able to pay them back. Even if they said he didn’t have to do anything, he still felt like he should. At least to show his gratitude. He felt like everything was one-sided and he was just taking. For someone who was as selfless as him, it made him feel uneasy accepting so much.

He pushed the power button on the phone and went through the set up process. He then put in Brian and Dan’s numbers and pulled out his old flip phone and put in his parent’s numbers.

Arin paused and stared at the phone. He should probably call them. Let them know how he’s doing. When Arin had started escorting, he had ceased most contact. Mainly out of shame. He would only text them occasionally, letting them know he was alive.

Now he felt like he could actually talk to them. He missed them and his brother a lot. It’d be great to catch up.

Arin then entered Adam’s number. The only other contact number he had in the phone. After a moment of hesitation, Arin opened the text app and began to type.

 

_“Hey, man. It’s Arin.”_

_…_

_“Arin? Dude! Where u been???”_

_“Heh, a lot has happened since the festival.”_

_“You wanna meet up and chat?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the bar in a couple of hours.”_

_“Sure thing. See you there.”_

Arin closed the text app and stood up, putting the phone in his pocket. He pushed his Cintiq back in it's place and put the monitors to sleep. He then grabbed a light jacket from the closet and his keys from the nightstand and walked out of his room.

Coming down the stairs, he saw Brian was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Brian glanced back, hearing Arin opening the fridge to get a bottled water. He gave him a curious look, seeing the jacket and his keys in his hand.

“Hey, Arin. Headed out?”

Arin nodded, closing the fridge and taking a drink from the bottle.

“Yeah. I was wondering, if it was okay if I go meet a friend?” He asked, looking off to the side. A light blush coloring his cheeks.

He felt like a child asking permission to go out from his dad.

Brian leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms and smirking. Arin looked adorable.

“Arin you don’t need mine or Danny’s permission to go anywhere. You know that.” Arin scratched the back of his head. His face heating up.

“I know, but the two of you are doing so much for me. Investing time into me. I feel like I should at least let you know where I’m going.” Brian nodded to himself.

“Yeah. That would give me some peace of mind to know where you are.” He said placing his sandwich on a plate and taking a seat at the table. “So, where are you going?”

“To meet a friend of mine at a bar.” Arin said, without thinking. Brian’s expression darkened.

“Arin…”

Arin quickly shook his head, realizing how what he just said sounded. “No! No! Nothing like that! The bar is where I worked washing dishes and my friend, Adam, works there too.” Brian nodded, feeling himself calm back down. Arin continued.

“Adam was the one who invited me to go to the festival and he was the one to give me the ticket to see you and Dan.” Brian smiled.

“So, I have him to thank for our reunion.”

Arin paused, thinking about it. It was true. Without Adam, Arin would not have met up with Brian and Dan. Would not have reconnected with them and been offered a place in their home.

Arin hated to think about it, but he was mostly positive that he would not have responded to the message Brian had sent him on his escort website. Arin shuddered. Without Adam’s kindness and friendship, Arin would be in Seth’s hands now.

“Yeah, Adam is a wonderful friend.” Arin said quietly, realizing the impact Adam’s involvement had on his current situation.

Brian looked up, thoughtfully. “If you don’t mind. I’d like to meet him. Maybe you could bring him over one day?” Arin felt his face break out into a wide smile.

“I would love for you guys to meet.”

Adam was actually the only real friend Arin made after moving to L.A. After losing the animation job, he kept to himself but Adam refused to be deterred. He was determined to have Arin as his friend for some reason.

 At the time, it annoyed Arin but he eventually warmed up to him and now he was thankful for his persistence.

"We’re just going to catch up. I’ll ask him about coming over.” Arin said, turning to head out.

“Arin.” Brian called, causing Arin to pause.

“Does he know about the…other stuff?”

Arin turned back around, his expression shifting to a frown. He shook his head.

“…No. He doesn’t.” Arin then met Brian’s eyes. “But…I think I want him to know.”

Brian stared back, his gaze unwavering. “Do you trust him?”

Arin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Brian then smiled, standing up.

“That’s good.” He walked towards Arin, opening his arms. “I’ll see you later then.”

Arin stepped into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Brian, nuzzling into his shoulder. The familiar sense of calm and care filling him from the inside.

“Be careful and call if you need anything.” Arin nodded.

“I will. Thanks, Brian.” He said before pulling back and walking out.

 

\------------------------------------------------

Arin pulled open the darkened glass door and stepped inside the red bricked building. He looked around the bar. For some reason he had expected it to have changed. So much had happened to him since he was last there, that it felt like a lot of time had passed. When in reality, it was only a little over a week.

“Arin! Over here!” A voice called out.

Arin looked over to see Adam waving from the back of the bar. He was seated in a booth. Arin smiled, waving back and made his way over towards him. When he arrived, Adam stood up holding his hand out. Arin ignored the hand and pulled Adam into a hug. Adam’s eyes widened, as he returned it. Arin wasn’t known for being so friendly and touchy. Or social in general. He usually shied away from most interactions. Adam wondered what had changed.

“Good to see you, man.” He said, as the two took a seat.

Adam gestured towards the drink in front of Arin. “Ordered your favorite.” Arin nodded his thanks, taking a sip. It was nice to know that Adam remembered, even though they didn’t hang out much. “Thanks, man.”

“I also ordered us some nachos.”

“Awesome.”

Adam then sat back. “So, what’s been going on? I haven’t seen or heard from you since the festival.”

Arin winced. That day had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him. Hanging out with Adam. Having fun for once. Being reunited with Brian and Dan. Seeing…Seth again. It all had been too much. Too overwhelming.

Arin had found Adam, returned his phone, thanked him for the invitation and left, catching a bus back to his apartment.

He had stayed at home the last two days of the festival. His mind was in a whirlwind and he needed time to process everything that happened. He barely remembered to give Brian his number before leaving.

"I'm sorry.” Arin said, giving Adam an apologetic look. He had practically dumped his friend.

“It’s just…a lot happened that day and I was having a hard time dealing with it.”

Adam’s head tilted to the side. “Seriously? What happened?”

As far as Adam knew, Arin was having a great time and was even beginning to open up to him. It was starting to feel like their friendship was no longer one-sided.

Adam would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt when Arin left and didn’t return his texts and calls over the next few days. What the hell happened in those hours they were apart?

Arin’s head lowered. Adam watched him worriedly. “Arin, you don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

Arin took a breath. “No, it’s okay. You are literally the only real friend I’ve had, since moving here. I want you to know what’s been going on in my life. All of it.”

Adam sat up straighter. He could tell from Arin’s tone, that this was something serious.

For the whole time he and Arin had worked together. No matter how hard he tried to get him to open up, venture out.  Arin would always keep him at an arm’s length. Never trusting him. Only building up a tolerance to his persistent behavior.

It looked like that was all about to change. Adam always had a feeling something was up with Arin’s personal life but had no clue what it could be. His weariness, faint bruises. Showing up late. Having to change his work hours constantly. His tendency to space out, even during conversations.

Whenever Adam brought these things up, Arin would just brush off his concern. Saying it was nothing.

Adam now felt like he was getting the opportunity to be there for Arin. To maybe help him. To finally be a true friend.

“So,” Arin began, pulling Adam from his thoughts. “I’m going to start at the beginning.” Adam nodded. Arin took another breath and began.

He told Adam everything. From first moving to L.A. to be an animator. To losing his job and going through several minimum wage jobs before settling on three, including the one at the bar. He told him about hearing about escorts and deciding to become one to alleviate the strain his bills were putting on him.

He shared how for a while the escorting was fine. He didn’t like doing it but it was bearable. Then that all changing when he met Seth and Brad. Arin didn’t go into too much detail but did tell Adam that he was physically and mentally abused and he was losing the will to go on.

Adam had stopped him and asked a few questions about Seth and Brad. What they looked like. How they behaved. He seemed pretty interested in them. Arin answered his questions, figuring Adam wanted to keep a lookout for them, which he felt was unnecessary since Arin felt safe with Brian and Dan.

Arin then told him about his encounter with Brian and Dan. He thanked Adam again for giving him the ticket. He then told him about Seth showing up, threatening him. Humiliating him.

How Brian offered him a place with him and Dan. Moving in with them and how Arin felt like his life was finally getting better after being such a shitstorm for so long.

Adam had listened attentively, barely interrupting. He was shocked. He had no idea Arin was going through so much. Adam had initially thought Arin was depressed and maybe dabbled in self-harm. He was right about the depression part but there was so much more to it all.

“Shit, man!” He said, running a hand through his short hair.

Arin chuckled softly. “Yeah…it’s a lot. I know.”

“Yeah. Fuck.” Adam agreed.

Arin looked down suddenly feeling self-conscious and vulnerable. He had laid himself bare. Putting his trust completely in Adam. He could feel the darkness creeping back in.

What if Adam rejected him? Should he have told him about the escorting? Would he look at him with disgust? Would he judge him? Say he deserved it?

Arin didn’t want to lose his only friend. Sure, he had Dan and Brian but Adam was the same age as him. He wasn’t famous or anything. Just normal, like Arin. He didn’t want to lose him.

Adam looked at Arin, seeing the deep frown on his face. Adam could now see Arin. The real Arin. His strengths, his weaknesses. Everything. Adam didn’t want to betray the trust that he knew was hard for Arin to give.

“Arin.”

He waited until Arin looked up.

“I really appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me all of this. It’s uh, pretty amazing.” Arin let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry. Dumping all this on you.” Adam shook his head.

“No, Arin. I’m glad. Really.” He then reached over, gently grasping Arin’s hand.

“This is what I’ve wanted with you the whole time, we’ve known each other. A true and trusting friendship. Just like Brian and Dan, I want to be here for you too. I want you to be able to depend on me to help you with whatever you’re going through.”

Arin frowned, looking at the hand covering his. He was getting that feeling again. The same one he felt whenever Brian or Dan touched him. That sense of feeling safe and cared for. That calm that would slowly flow over him, pushing the darkness in his mind back.

He was getting that feeling from Adam.

“Why?” He suddenly asked.

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why, what?”

Arin looked up at him. “Why did you try so hard? Why didn’t you give up on me? Why does anyone bother with me?”

Adam smiled. “Well, I can’t explain it. But, like, there’s just something about you, Arin. I get the feeling that I would regret not knowing you. Not being your friend. It’s weird I know. But something kept telling me, that you’re special and worth having in my life.”

Arin let out an exasperated sigh. He’d heard that before and it was still confusing. Not really answering anything.

“Brian said something similar to that.”

Adam laughed. “Sorry. I don’t know how else to say it. But if Brian feels the same way then it must mean something. I tend to think things happen for a reason. Maybe the universe has big plans for you. I don’t know. But it wouldn’t hurt to have people who care for you around. Don’t you think?”

Arin felt himself begin to smile. Adam was right. It didn’t hurt to have people care for him. In fact it was the only time he felt better about himself. Knowing that there were people who wanted him around. Liked him.

Even if his mind told him he didn’t deserve it. It was nice to have the knowledge that they were there and willingly offered him their support.

He didn’t know if he believed in fate. If he was fated to meet Brian and Dan. Meet Adam. Go through all of that suffering.

Arin at least felt like he was on his way to becoming stronger and with those he cared about around him. Supporting him. Helping him. Caring for him.

Arin could see his hope for the future, finally coming within reach.

 


	28. Chapter 28

“Aw man!! What the fuck!” 

Arin angrily cried out. His character, once again, falling into a pit of spikes. 

“Anyways, what were you saying Dan?” He asked, quickly regaining his composure. 

Dan, who was sitting next to him on the couch, just laughed. Brian was sitting in the recliner near them, chuckling softly. 

“I was saying Arin, that writing out your thoughts can help with getting past th-“ 

“FUCK!”  Arin yelled, cutting Dan off. 

“I’m sorry, what?”  He casually said. 

Dan rolled his eyes.  “You’re pretty bad at this game.”  He said instead.  Arin frowned. 

“It’s not me!  It’s these stupid ass controllers!”  He argued.  “I’m awesome at games!  Right, Brian?”  Brian raised an eyebrow, as he turned a page in the book he was reading. 

“I seem to recall hearing a lot of angry yelling whenever you two decide to play a game.” 

“Brian.  Come on.”  Arin whined.  “You’re supposed to agree with me.” 

“It’s alright, Ar.”  Dan said.  “As long as you believe you’re good, it doesn’t matter what the truth is.”  Arin mock glared at him. 

“Says the guy who’s only good at like three ancient games.” 

“Ancient!  I take offense to that.”  Dan exclaimed, nudging Arin in his side and snuggling closer.  Arin just laughed. 

Brian smiled watching the two.  Not for the first time, thinking he’d like these moments between Arin and Dan recorded.  The two had a surprising amount of chemistry.  Brian always made it a point to be present when they decided they wanted to play a game.  Arin and Dan were quite entertaining.  They played off each other well.  Easily going from serious and deep topics, like all three of them sharing personal stories from their lives to the most ridiculous things, like Dan's weird thumbs or Arin's regular disgusting bowel movements. It all made for a interesting dynamic. Arin’s outbursts followed by Dan’s laughter, coupled with Brian's cynicism.  It never failed to bring a smile to their faces.   

Two months had passed since Arin moved in with Brian and Dan.  Despite a few bumps and awkward moments in the beginning. The three had settled into a normal routine of sorts.  Brian and Dan spent most of their days, either in the basement studio working on their music or one of them at the record label company.  Arin spent most of his time either in his room animating or in the basement watching the two musicians work. 

Arin still didn’t feel ready to try finding a steady job.  Brian had told him that it was okay and to take his time.  There was no rush for him to get back out there and he and Dan didn’t mind.  Arin felt bad but he knew he was still unstable and his insecurities were still bothering him.  Not as much as they did two months ago but they were still there. 

Even staying with Brian and Dan he ended up developing new ones.  Things he had never thought about before were creeping into his thoughts.  His biggest fear was being left behind. That they would decide he wasn't worth it and leave him.  Arin didn’t like to be alone for too long. 

Brian picked up on it first.  One day he and Dan had to go to the record company for a meeting.  The meeting ran most of the day and into the night.  When they had returned, Arin was in his room, sitting on the bed. His arms wrapped around his knees.  He was just staring blankly at nothing.  When Brian had gotten his attention, Arin had looked up at him in surprise and just said ‘you came back?’  As if he'd thought they'd abandoned him. From then on Brian and Dan made sure that one of them was at the house with Arin, if at all possible. 

Despite the short amount of time, Arin was making a lot of progress.  Dan had figured out early on, that what Arin needed most was positive attention and affection.  He had told Brian that Arin’s healing would be different than his own.  Even though they both had been escorts and they had similar experiences, there were still some differences. 

For one, Dan escorted for much longer and was addicted to drugs at the time.  Brian, unfortunately, wasn’t enough for Dan to fully recover.  He had needed rehab and a professional therapist along with Brian’s love and support to get back on his feet.  The same was not true for Arin. 

While it was true that Arin was mentally and physically abused like Dan, his reaction to it was different.  Dan would retreat within himself and shy away or react violently from any sort of physical contact.  Arin had developed low self-worth and craved attention and affection.  Arin didn’t need professional help for something Brian and Dan could easily provide for him. 

They had started off slow.  Light touches, brushes of the hand.  Hugs.  Decreased personal space.  Arin responded well to the gestures, after they made it clear it was okay and encouraged that he accept them.  He even begin returning the affections.  Smiling and laughing more.  Opening up to them.  Staring into space less often. 

Dan had eventually pushed further.  The first time was an accident.  He and Arin had passed a very difficult level in a game they were determined to beat.  When they finally passed it, Dan had kissed Arin on the cheek in celebration. He had done it without thinking, so used to freely kissing Brian.

Arin at first was frozen with shock, causing Dan to believe he had moved too fast and Arin might pull away from them.  But Arin had lightly touched his reddening cheek and asked Dan if that was something they could do.  Dan had been relieved and told him yes.  As long as Arin was okay with it.  Arin’s blush deepened and he quietly asked, what about on the lips?  Having seen the casual kisses between Dan and Brian. 

Dan was pretty shocked.  Brian, who was sitting near them, was speechless.  He had pretty much admitted to himself and Dan that he did harbor an attraction to Arin and the thought of kissing him crossed his mind too often.  After getting over the shock, Dan had told Arin that kissing on the lips was fine too and he had looked past Arin, meeting Brian’s eyes and said that they should still take things slow and he should tell them if he or Brian ever made him uncomfortable.  Brian’s head  moved in an almost invisible nod, clearly understanding the cautious warning Dan was giving him.  Arin had just nodded before hesitantly pulling Dan into a hug, thanking him.

Brian turned another page in his book, thinking back to the day Arin had kissed him for the first time.  He had been in the living room, sitting on the couch, browsing through their Netflix library early one morning.  Arin had come in, rubbing his eyes, still in his pajamas and took a seat next to him.

Brian had automatically wrapped his arm around Arin’s waist, pulling him close.  Arin had leaned against his side, resting his head on his shoulder.  He then looked up with heavy hooded eyes and smiled.  Brian easily returned the smile, feeling the warmth he usually got whenever he was with Arin or Dan, swelling in his chest.  Arin had then moved forward and pressed their lips together.  At first, Brian didn’t move, taken by surprise.  But then he pushed back returning the kiss.  Arin had let out a soft sigh and laid his head back on Brian’s shoulder, before falling back asleep. 

That was how things progressed between the three men.  They took their time and let Arin set the pace for what happened between them.  Now, they had reached the point of trading kisses as casually as hugs.  Though, Brian and Dan made sure to not allow the kisses last more than a few seconds. When Arin wanted something deeper, if he ever did, they would talk it out together and make sure everyone was okay before moving forward. 

Dan, personally, was loving all of the affection between the three of them.  Freely sharing their care and, what he had come to realize was, growing love with each other.  While Brian was decently caring and loving in his own right.  The addition of Arin had launched him into overdrive.  Dan had never been on the receiving end of such intense love and tender care from his boyfriend before.  And he made sure to let Brian know it was appreciated and reciprocated.  All in all, Arin, Brian and Dan were happy. 

“Goddammit!!”  Arin yelled.  "This game is fucking impossible!!”  He dropped the controller and sat back into the couch.  Dan ran his fingers through Arin’s long hair. 

“It’s alright, Big Cat.  You’ll get it, eventually.”  Arin felt himself once again begin to blush.  You’d think that he’d be used to the seemingly endless collection of nicknames Dan had for him.  Arin loved it though.  His favorite, by far, was ‘Baby Girl’, which even Brian had taken to regularly calling him.  It made him feel like he was precious.  Something to be treasured.  Things were going well for him.  Arin was very grateful.  He was feeling good. 

He still had the occasional nightmare and he'd either go to Brian and Dan's room for the night or one of them would sleep in his room. He still had his battles with his own mind but they were becoming fewer and far in-between.

Being able to freely touch and kiss Brian and Dan, Arin was not only recovering but he was also developing deeper feelings for the two older men. Once he realized what was happening, he decided to keep it to himself. Afterall, Brian and Dan were already in a relationship and they were allowing him so much freedom with the two of them, despite that.

Arin was sure that, while they didn't seem to mind the lack of personal boundaries between them and Arin. They probably weren't looking for anything more. Arin didn't even know if it was possible to have a three person relationship. The only thing he had to compare was the threesomes with Seth and Brad and that didn't turn out well at all. In fact, it kind of made him nervous, thinking of it.Like anything further with Brian and Dan would turn into that.  Just another insecurity to add to his list.

Even if nothing ever came out of the current relationships they had, Arin was more than okay with that. He already had more then he thought he deserved. It would be no problem to live with.

And speaking of his relationships. Arin's friendship with Adam was turning out to be the best relationship he ever had outside of his family and Brian and Dan. And the best part was that he got along great with Brian and Dan. He had come over a few times for dinner or to just hang out and play games.

After, the initial sizing up, that not so subtly occurred between Adam and Brian, everyone was laughing and joking together, like they'd known each other for years.  Adam fitting right in with them.

That these three men actually gave a shit about Arin and wanted to be there for him. Helping and supporting him. Arin still found it hard to believe.

His mind telling him how he didn't deserved it. Did nothing to even attract their attention.

But he had come to recognize that it was okay and he could accept it. That he wasn't selfish. That it was okay to lean on them. Have them be his support system.

Brian as the foundation and Adam and Dan as the pillars holding him up. Up above the darkness that threatened to consume him.

Arin wasn't sure what he'd do if he ever lost them. He had felt so alone for so long and being surrounded now with so much support and care, the long subdued joy within him was beginning to surface.

He had finally found where he belonged. Amongst these three. Brian, Dan and Adam.

With them, Arin felt safe.

He felt free.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Brian reached over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote. He moved carefully, mindful of the slumbering bundle nestled against him. He flipped through the channels for a moment before settling on some random crime show. A soft groan sounded, drawing his attention.

He looked down to see Arin still sound asleep. Brian smiled running his hand through Arin’s long silky hair before turning his attention back to the t.v.

Brian was currently in the living room, lying on his back on the couch. Arin was lying next to him, wedged between the back cushions and partially on top of Brian’s body.

The two were coming to the end of a pretty relaxed day. Not doing anything in particular. Just hanging out together. Just the two of them.

Dan was out of town for the week, visiting his family. Brian was, at first, apprehensive over staying with Arin alone. Without Dan there to be his boundary guide.

But Dan assured him, it would be fine and if anything were to develop between them, he just needed to make absolutely sure it was what Arin wanted and not what he thought was expected.

Overall, the days passed uneventfully. Brian stayed home and worked on more music compositions while Arin worked on his animations.

The next NSP album was approaching its final stages and would be released to the public in a couple of months. The current animation Arin was working on would be the debut of their first single.

Brian looked down hearing Arin groan again. His body moving against his. Rubbing against Brian’s leg, almost in a thrusting motion.

Brian’s eyes widened slightly, seeing the rather large bulge sliding up and down against his thigh. He then laughed quietly. It looked like Arin was having a pretty interesting dream.

As the movement continued, Brian could feel himself beginning to respond. The crotch of his pants rising, forming a tent. Becoming aroused from the knowledge that Arin was practically rutting against him in his sleep.

Brian briefly wondered if he should wake him up. Save them both the impending embarrassment.

In the end, he just shrugged, settling back down and went back to watching his show. He’d let himself indulge a little. That wouldn’t hurt.

Arin’s movements began to slow and eventually ceased. His dreams having shifted.

Brian continued to watch tv for a while, ignoring the warm mound pressed into his side, as well as his own ‘problem’ that seemed to refuse to go down.

Later, a soft gasp traveled up to his ears. Brian looked down to see Arin staring wide eyed at him. His cheeks beginning to turn red.

“Sleep well?” Brian asked with a smirk.

Arin ducked his head. Burying it into the side of Brian’s chest.

How fucking embarrassing!

He had had a very graphic dream involving Brian and not surprisingly, Dan too. To think he’d have such a dream and actually pop a boner while curled up against one of his crushes.

Seeing his embarrassment, Brian decided to help him out. He lightly squeezed Arin’s waist and rubbed his cheek against the top of his head.

“It’s okay, Arin. I don’t mind. Look I’m no better off than you.”

Arin looked over and sure enough there was a very obvious tent protruding from Brian’s pajama pants.

He caused that?

Arin felt his dick twitch with renewed interest. He then shut his eyes, with a heavy sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

Brian shook his head, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Don’t be. It’s a natural bodily reaction.” He said.

Arin nodded, biting his lip. Wondering if he should go ahead with what he wanted to say. Wanted to ask.

He was coming up on three months living with Brian and Dan. And over that time, with the care and attention the two older men freely offered him, Arin had come to care for both of them in return.

His feelings became deeper with each passing day. Arin was sure he was falling in love with Brian and Dan.

Wherein lied the problem.

Brian and Dan were in a committed relationship. Had been for years before meeting Arin.

Arin had already inserted himself into their daily lives. Who was he to want to have more? Have a relationship with them. They had already given him so much of themselves, that he was curious if there was a chance.

But what if they weren’t into to that? What if that was their line? And what if they were into that? How would it work? What if only one of them wanted it? What about the other?

Arin could potentially destroy everything the three of them had together. He didn’t want that. In fact it terrified him. He couldn’t lose them. Lose what he currently had with them. He didn’t want them to hate him for his selfishness.

He didn’t want to be left alone.

Arin’s fingers, unconsciously tightened into Brian’s shirt. Brian’s eyebrows creased, noticing how Arin had gone silent.

His mind drifted back to the time, Arin told him and Dan about how his mind would occasionally fill with negativity. His insecurities and anxieties taking hold of him. He had said it was like his mind was being overcome with darkness. He was pulled into himself, nearly drowning, alone in his mind.

After being told that, Dan had started noticing the small signs that indicated Arin was going through a mental spell. The way he’d become silent. His eyes glossing over. The blankness of his expression.

Brian lightly squeezed Arin. Calling out to him softly.

“Arin. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Arin slowly looked up. Brian's concerned tone pulling him back. Thinking over the question, Arin shrugged, averting his eyes.

Brian wrapped his other arm around Arin. “Come on, baby girl. You can tell me anything.”

Arin felt his insides warm at the nickname. He knew that.

He freely talked with Brian and Dan about everything else. They probably knew him better than anyone else in his life. They’d proven time and time again that they cared for him and wouldn’t judge him or turn their backs on him.

But this. This was different. Wasn’t it? This was something that involved Brian and Dan’s personal relationship. Something Arin felt he had no right to be involved in.

But should he?

Well, he might as well voice it. No matter how selfish it was.

Brian would drop it if he asked him to. But Arin knew he wouldn’t let it go. That it would be something unspoken hanging over them. Untouched and ignored.

Arin didn’t want Brian to think he didn’t completely trust him in every way. He didn’t want that at all.

“I…um, was wondering…if um, a more-” Arin cut himself off. His blush coming back with a vengeance.

Brian moved his hand up, lightly pulling strands of Arin’s hair. Letting it trail through his fingers.

“Wonder what, Arin?”

Arin took a breath.

“What if ah…I uh, didn’t mind or um…wanted…sex...from…you?”

Arin closed his eyes. There he said it. Now to wait for his response.

A full minute passed with Arin waiting with baited breath. Why wasn’t Brian saying anything? He hazarded a peek, opening one eye.

Brian was staring straight ahead. His expression in a frown. He looked deep in thought.

“…Brian?”

Brian’s eyes shifted to Arin’s. He regarded Arin for a moment, staring into his wide brown eyes, as if looking for something, before looking straight ahead again.

Arin felt his stomach drop.

This was a bad idea. He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Brian then breathed deeply, letting his eyes fall shut before opening them again. Arin’s body tensed. Bracing himself for the rejection he knew was coming.

God, he fucked up!

“I guess my main question is…why?” Brian said, looking back at Arin.

Arin felt his mouth fall open, dumbfounded. Why? What did he mean?

Brian, seeing the confusion, he elaborated.

“I mean…do you have like, a reason for…wanting that with me?”

Arin looked down. Of course he had reasons. Several.

Brian had changed his life. Saved him from an existence of suffering and turmoil.

“Do…do you feel obligated?” Brian asked, continuing on.

Arin swallowed.

He did.

“Do you feel like…like you owe me?”

Yes.

“Are you feeling sex deprived?”

Arin bit his lip.

That was another yes.

He had went from near constant sex to nothing for months now. Arin had become so used to the sensations and feelings of pleasure and sometimes pain. Despite how he was treated, he still missed it.

But…that wasn’t just it.

Wasn’t all of it.

“I guess,” Brian said, pulling Arin from his thoughts. “I want to know that if I agreed to this…it won’t just be sex.”

Brian paused, running his hand through his short hair. He wished Dan was here. This was difficult.

“I don’t want you to…feel like it’s something you have to do…but also at the same time…I don’t want to be…used by you.” He met Arin’s eyes.

“Does that make sense? It probably doesn’t. I’m sorry.”

Arin shook his head quickly. He understood. That was why he had now decided to reveal what he was going to hold back.

Arin looked down watching his fingers move along Brian’s chest, in a caressing manner.

“No. It makes sense. Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have just sprung this on you.” He said.

“It is true that those reasons are factors for why I want this…but there’s another reason…a deeper one…” Arin paused. He stared into Brian’s sky-blue eyes.

“Tell me, Arin.” He breathed out. “Tell me your reason.”

Arin took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“I-I think I’ve fallen in…love with you…and Dan.”

Brian felt his insides explode with joy. He couldn’t believe it. It seemed almost too good to be true. His insides were freakin’ out but on the outside, he remained calm and collected.

He reached over and gently caressed Arin’s cheek, tilting his head up towards his. Brian leaned down, bringing their faces inches apart.

“That’s what I wanted to know.”

Brian then moved forward, capturing Arin’s lips in a deep and passion filled kiss.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Was having some trouble with this chapter. Wasn't really satisfied with it. Was going to have another person edit it, but the more I reread it, the more it seemed to be okay. I also got completely derailed by ninjashipparty and had a hard time focusing on other ship pairings.  
> Anyways, this chapter is very NSFW, proceed with caution.
> 
> artwork for this chapter  
> https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/154878493765/lying-here-and-missing-you-miss-you-guys

Brian pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips.  

Arin was breathless. Eyes still closed, his breathing coming out in short gasps. His lips were swollen, red and glistening under the dim light from the tv.  

Arin slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Brian through a hooded desire filled gaze. Brian smiled.  

He was greatly enjoying the effect he had on the younger man. He could also feel it too. Arin's erection, hard and firm, pressing into his leg.  

Brian shifted, re-positioning himself and Arin until Arin was lying on top of him. The two groaned in unison as their erections rubbed against each other. Brian wrapped his arms around Arin's back, loosely holding him in place.  

Grunts and moans filled the room, drowning out the sounds from the forgotten show. The two men continued to move together, rolling their hips and thrusting into each other. Arin could feel his mind becoming hazy. The pleasure overwhelming him.  

It had been so long since he had done anything sexual and he felt like his body had become more sensitive. Or maybe it was something else making the sensations feel more intense. Arin wasn't sure, all he knew now was that he was feeling good and he wanted more.  

Arin hands moved up to Brian's shirt and gripped tightly. Whimpers and high-pitched whines seeped out of his throat. Brian smirked. Arin's sounds of pleasure were music to his ears.

Brian wouldn't admit it, but he greatly enjoyed pleasing his lovers. Hearing and seeing them wither in ecstasy, knowing that it was him causing those feelings in them ignited a fire within him.  

Continuing to meet Arin's thrusts, Brian slid his hands down Arin's back. Sliding over the cotton fabric of Arin's shirt, past the waist of his sweatpants and coming to a stop over his rear.  

Brian splayed his fingers and gently gripped the two soft round cheeks of Arin's ass. Arin moaned, his eyes falling shut, as he pushed back into the hands. A full body shudder running through him. Brian chuckled.  

“You like that?” He asked, slowly kneading the mounds.  

Brian then slipped his fingers under the waistband of Arin's sweatpants and boxers, giving him full access. His hands moving, caressing in circles. His fingers occasionally dipping into and tracing along the line of Arin's crack.  

Arin nodded, nuzzling into Brian's neck, muffling his moans, and pressing wet kisses along his neck. His hips moving faster, trying to push himself even closer.  

“Fuck, Brian.” He gasped out, sitting up and grabbing the back of Brian's head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clacking together and tongues swirling sensually around each other.  

They made out like horny teenagers, swallowing each gasp and moan that escaped from their throats. Their hips continued to roughly grind into the other. The inside of their pants becoming wet and sticky as their cocks leaked from the pressure and friction.  

Brian pulled back, panting heavily. He could feel the heat rising, coiling in his center. Brian squeezed Arin's ass firmly, halting his movements.  

“Arin.” He breathed out. “W-wait a second.”  

Arin looked down at Brian, taking in his ruffled appearance. His face flushed and eyelids low, mouth slightly parted, as he panted, catching his breath. Brian swallowed, willing himself to calm down. 

“How about we continue this upstairs?” He asked. Arin felt his already red face, darkening further. This was really happening.  

“Only if you want this.” Brian added. “I promise, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do.”

Arin nodded, carefully getting up.  

He extended his hand down towards Brian, who immediately grasped it. Arin pulled him up and close to his body. Brian grabbed his other hand and laced their fingers together.  

“Are you absolutely sure, Arin?” He asked again.  

He had to be sure. Dan had practically pounded it into his head to make sure that they let Arin continue to set the pace and that they only took what was offered to them first. He'd never forgive himself if he caused Arin to withdraw from them.  

Arin leaned forward, resting his forehead on top of Brian's.  

“Yes, Brian. I want this. I want you. I've never been more sure.” He said, his voice just above a whisper.  

Brian released one of Arin's hands and reached up, running his fingers through Arin's soft brown strands, coming down to rest against his cheek. He leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips.  

“Alright, then.” Brian then turned, leading them out of the living room and up the stairs.  

They remained silent as they walked down the hall, passing Dan's room and entering into Brian's barely occupied room. Brian opened the door, pulling Arin in behind him.  

Arin looked around. He had only been in the room a few times, usually to grab a book from one of the two bookshelves for Brian. There was a desk against one wall. A dresser and a queen sized bed.  

The bed was rarely used. Brian only sleeping in it, if he or Dan were sick. Save for that, Brian usually slept in Dan's room or sometimes Arin's, when Arin had trouble sleeping.  

Squeezing Arin's hand in comfort, Brian walked towards the bed, stopping at the edge. Arin released Brian's hand and turned him around by the shoulders. Brian looked up at him, curious to what he was doing.  

Arin softly pushed Brian's chest, causing him to bump back into the bed, his knees buckling, causing him to plop down on top of the mattress. Arin smiled. He leaned forward, kissing Brian, before dropping down to his knees and spreading Brian's legs apart.  

Brian stared down at him. His eyes wide.  

“Arin, you don't have t-”  

“I want to, Brian.” Arin said, cutting him off and reaching for the hem of Brian's pants. Brian watched as Arin paused. His hand hovering above Brian's crotch. He looked up, suddenly feeling self-conscious.  

“Is...I mean, are you okay with this?”  

The two men stared into each others eyes for several seconds, trying to read each other. Brian then nodded. 

“Yeah. I'm okay with this. As long as you are.”  

Arin gave him a small smile, before looking back down. He took a small breath and pushed up Brian's shirt, lightly touching the top of his pants. After a moment of hesitation, he hooked his fingers in and pulled. Brian lifted up, allowing his pants and boxers to be pulled down, past his knees and to his ankles.  

Arin openly stared. His hands, both resting on top of Brian's thighs. His fingers moving in tiny jerks. Itching to touch the throbbing, leaking cock before him.  

“Fuck.” He breathed.  

He watched with awe, as Brian's cock twitched. Another bead of precum forming from the slit on the red swollen head and dripped down the side. Arin unconsciously licked his lips.  

Brian was blushing furiously. He had never been under such scrutiny before.  

“Uh, Arin? You, uh...okay?” He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. God, he felt like this was his first experience or something.  

Arin looked up. A small gasp escaped Brian. Arin's eyes were dark, heated desire and adoration burning within.  

“Yeah...I'm okay.”  

He then looked back down. His hand moving forward, sliding up Brian's thigh and taking hold of the heated flesh and squeezed lightly, drawing a soft, throaty groan from the man above him.  

Brian was slightly above average, lengthwise. He had a pretty impressive girth. Nothing Arin couldn't handle, of course. He had definitely dealt with bigger, but he still felt nervous. Maybe because he had never had such strong feelings attached to his sexual acts.  

He didn't just want to satisfy Brian. Arin wanted to please him. Make him feel good. Show him how much he meant to him and maybe, just maybe Brian could possibly return his feelings.  

Arin leaned forward, putting his face directly in front of the hard dick in front of him. He took a deep breath, taking in the musky mixture of sex and Brian's natural scent. His tongue flitted out, taking a quick lick up the side. He watched as the cock in his hand twitched.  

Feeling braver, Arin stuck his tongue further out, and ran it up and down, covering every inch, getting it slick with his saliva. He sat back and began to stroke, listening to the small groans and grunts surrounding his ears.  

He then moved up to the head, licking at the steady stream of precum leaking out and pointed his tongue and pressed it against the slit. Above him, Brian gasped, his hand reaching out and grabbing Arin's shoulder and squeezing. Arin continued to lap at the precum, humming to himself in appreciation. He could tell, just from the taste, that Brian was a healthy eater. Something he already knew from living with him.  

Arin then opened his mouth, taking just the head in, closing his lips and sucking softly. Brian's grip tightened.  It was bordering on painful.  Arin felt a thrilling chill run through him.  In the past, he'd be worried but with Brian, he didn't mind.  He actually hoped a bruise was left.  The thought of Brian marking him, whether intentional or not, made his own dick twitch in his pants.  He shifted his free arm down, pressing the heel of his hand on his crotch, trying to relieve some of the pressure. 

Arin then moved forward, widening his mouth, taking more of Brian in.  Continuing until he felt Brian's cock nudge the back of his throat.   

"Fuck, Arin?"  Brian choked out, watching as Arin swallowed his dick whole.  His nose resting against his lower stomach.  Brian's cock sliding easily into his throat  

Brian eyes closed.  He could feel beads of sweat trailing down the side of his face and neck.  It wasn't like it was his first time being deepthroated.  Dan was very good at it.  Hell, Brian was too.  No, it wasn't what was happening that was getting to him.  It was who.  This was Arin.  Arin on his knees.  Arin giving him a blowjob.   

It wasn't even surprising that Arin had such skills.  Of course he did, given his previous profession.  It was more a disbelief that any of this was real.  That a year after Arin had disappeared, he was here now, with Brian and wanting a relationship.  Brian never thought he'd see the day and he was just filled with joy and love.   

He let out another embarrassingly loud moan.  Arin's throat working around Brian's cock.  Swallowing, constricting his throat and rubbing the flat of his tongue underneath.  Brian gripped Arin's shoulders with both hands.  His breathing coming out fast.  Trying his best to not thrust into the wet tightness surrounding his dick.  He didn't want to forget.  Not to take anything for himself.  This was still about Arin and what he wanted.   

So, he just sat there and let Arin do what he wanted, and let himself drown in the pleasure he was feeling.  Arin then reached up and softly gripped Brian's balls, rolling them in his hand as he continued to bob his head.  Brian's cock sliding in and out of his throat.   He eventually pulled back and off, the now slick and moist cock, pushing it forward to reach the balls hanging beneath.  Arin sucked each of the flesh covered orbs in his mouth.  Small sounds of pleasure leaking out of him before returning to deepthroat Brian once more. 

Brian moaned, feeling his core tightening.  The heat building quickly.   

"A-Arin, I'm gonna-"  Brian choked out, trying to warn the younger man.  Arin just began sucking harder, doubling his efforts.  Brian's eyes squeezed shut, letting out a deep groan as his body bent forward, his hands holding Arin's shoulders in a death grip.   

Arin didn't move, even as a strong flow of cum traveled down his throat.  He pulled back a bit in surprise at the amount, catching the rest in his mouth.  He really hadn't expected so much.  He then pulled off Brian's dick, and tilted his head back.  Brian stopped his movement, with a sharp squeeze on his, now becoming tender shoulder.   

"Don't-don't swallow yet."  He panted.  Arin looked up at him in confusion but did as he was told.  Brian took a few more seconds to get his breathing under control.  He then met Arin's eyes. 

"Cumswap?"  He asked.   

Arin's eyes widened.  Huh?  Brian wanted to do…that?  Brian waited patiently.  Knowing it wasn't something typically done but he and Dan had taken a liking to it and wondered if Arin would too.  After a few more seconds, Arin nodded.   

Brian smiled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Arin's.  He ran his tongue across the tightly closed seam of his lips and pushed lightly.  Arin, parted his lips, Brian pressed closer.  Plunging his tongue into Arin's open mouth, deepening the kiss.  Arin let out a wanton moan, as their tongues tangled together.  The cum moving between them, becoming a frothing mixture, dripping down their chins.   

Brian then pulled back, licking his lips and making a show of swallowing.  He then used his thumb to wipe up the cum at the corner of Arin's mouth.  Arin stared with wide eyes as Brian smirked, licking his thumb clean.   

Arin was speechless.  

He had never experienced such a thing.  Usually he was the one expected to swallow, even when it tasted terrible and all he wanted was to spit it out.  There were times when his mouth was forced shut and he had no choice.  This was a first for him.  Brian's smile spread.   

"Did you like that?" 

Arin nodded, still in awe. 

"Yeah."  He whispered.  He ran a hand through his hair.  "Shit, dude!  That-that was fucking hot as hell."  Brian chuckled, leaning forward on his thighs. 

"I find it hot, too."   

Arin then looked down.  His hand was still wrapped around the base of Brian's hard, spit slicked dick.   

Arin paused.  Wait.  What?   

Brian was still hard.  Arin looked back up at Brian, his eyes questioning.  He had definitely been with men around Brian's age.  Some even older.  Never had one remained hard after coming.  It usually took them a while to get ready for another round.  But here Brian was, still erect.  He could feel his dick throbbing against his grip.  Brian watched the different expressions cross Arin's face with amusement.   

He prided himself on his endurance and control.  It took quite a while to get there but it was worth it, if anything to be able to keep up with and satisfy Dan's high libido.   

"What'd you expect, Arin?  With Danny as my lover, come and go isn't enough."  Arin frowned. 

Danny?

Arin's eyes widened. 

He had forgotten about Dan! 

Fuck! 

How could he?   

After everything Dan had done for him.  Here he was blowing his boyfriend?  What if he becomes angry when he finds out?  What if he made Arin leave?  Kick him out of the house?   

Or...or break up with Brian?  

Arin sat back on the balls of his feet, releasing his hold on Brian.  He grabbed his head with both hands.  The darkness clouding his mind. 

"Fuck!"  He whispered.  "What have I done?"   

Brian quickly moved forward, grabbing Arin's hands and gently bringing them down. 

"Arin! Arin!  It's okay."  He said, immediately able to tell what was wrong.  "Please, don't worry." 

Arin looked up at him.  Fear etched over his expression.  Tears filling his eyes.   

"But Dan-" 

"-is okay with this."  Brian said, interrupting.  Arin's eyebrows creased with confusion. 

"W-what?"   

Brian nodded, pulling Arin up off his knees and into his lap, holding back a gasp as his still hard dick was pressed between them. 

"Yeah, Arin.  Danny is okay with this.  With us.  He and I...we talked about it."  

"You did?"  Arin asked, his voice filled with disbelief.  Brian nodded, wrapping his arms around Arin's waist.   

"We did.  I've had feelings for you for quite some time now and Danny is completely on board with us having a relationship."  Brian stared into Arin's eyes.  He could still see the doubt within the chocolate brown spheres.   

"Arin, believe me.  I love Danny.  I would never pursue anything with you, unless he was a hundred percent okay with it."   

Arin just nodded.  He leaned his head down, resting his forehead on Brian's shoulder.   

"I believe you."  He murmured softly.   

Brian closed his eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.  He then moved his arms beneath Arin, stabilizing his grip and stood up taking Arin with him. 

He turned, stepping carefully out of the bunched up boxers and pants and laid Arin down onto the mattress.  Brian leaned forward, hovering over him, holding himself up with his arms on each side of Arin's head.  He met Arin's gaze. 

"The question remains, Arin do you want this to happen?  Are you okay with a relationship with me?  Are you okay with sharing me with Danny?"   

Arin stared up at Brian, thinking over what he just said.  He still felt a bit wary but he also still wanted Brian.  He wanted him badly.  Hell, he wanted Dan too.  And with what Brian was saying, there was a chance...maybe.   

Arin broke eye contact, mentally berating himself.  He was being selfish and greedy.  He was already being offered more than he could ever imagine.  Brian and Dan just continued to give and give.  Arin still felt like he was doing nothing but taking.  Arin glanced back at Brian, who was still staring down at him, waiting patiently.  Kindness mixed with desire reflected in his eyes.  Arin took a deep breath.  One thing at a time.   

"Yes, Brian.  I'm okay with that.  All of it."  He said with a nod.    

Brian smiled brightly and Arin felt his chest tighten at the sight.  He really loved this man.  Without a doubt, Arin knew it to be true.   

Arin let his eyes slowly close as Brian leaned down and pressed their mouths together.  Arin parted his lips, allowing Brian entry.  The two kissed at a languid pace gradually increasing in intensity.

Arin groaned, grabbing at Brian's shirt, pulling him closer.  Brian broke the kiss, pulling back and took off his shirt, leaving him completely nude. He then took hold of the edge of Arin's shirt. 

"May I?"   

Arin sat up, letting Brian slide his shirt up and over his head.  He then lifted his hips, allowing Brian to pull his pajama pants and boxers down and off.  With the clothing removed, Brian gave himself a moment to just take in Arin.  Below him, naked and fully erect. 

Arin could feel his cheeks heating up.  He didn't move, letting Brian see him completely open and exposed.  His dick stiff and starting to leak a steady stream of precum onto his stomach.   

Brian reached out his hand, his fingers lightly gliding along Arin's cock, causing the younger man to inhale sharply.  Brian trailed his fingers up the shaft, coming to a stop at the head.  He rubbed his thumb around in a circle, pressing against the slit.  Arin whimpered softly, watching Brian gather up his pre, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking loudly on the digits.  Arin's cock twitched at the sight.   

Brian smirked, climbing on the bed, lying himself slowly on top of Arin's larger body.  Both men loudly groaned at the bare skinned contact.  Their heated bodies pressed flush against one another.  Their hard cocks sliding and grinding between their bodies.   

Arin wrapped his arms around Brian's back, clinging to him tightly as Brian left a trail of warm kisses along his neck, occasionally nipping and sucking, leaving Arin's neck littered with red marks. 

"Tell me what you want, Arin."  Brian murmured against his flushed skin.   

Arin moaned when Brian pulled away to look down at him.   Arin bit his lip, looking away.   

"I-I want..."  He trailed off, his blush spreading down his neck.   

Brian leaned back down, bringing their lips together again.  Arin moaned into the kiss. 

"Tell me, Arin."  Brian whispered, pulling away again.  Arin met his eyes. 

"Please, please fuck me, Brian."   

Brian smiled, rolling his hips, causing them both to groan.  He then sat up moving off of Arin, chuckling at the younger man's grabby hands, trying and failing to keep him in place. 

"Move up on the bed."  Brian said as he opened and reached into the bedside nightstand.  Arin moved to the headboard and laid back down.  Brian followed with a small bottle in hand, settling in between Arin's open legs.  He leaned forward kissing Arin softly. 

"How long has it been?"  He asked, pouring some lube onto his fingers and trailing them down Arin's ass. 

"Not since-" Arin licked his lips.  "before the festival."   

Brian paused a moment before pressing his fingers to Arin's entrance, circling them, spreading the lube around the hole. 

"That long, huh?"  Brian said.  He leaned forward giving Arin a soft kiss, as he pushed one finger in.  "I'll be gentle."  He mumbled against his lips. 

Arin let his head loll to the side, moaning as Brian's finger pumped in and out of him.  After a few minutes, he added a second finger.  Brian kissed down Arin's neck, his fingers continuing to stretch and open Arin up. 

"Feel okay?"  He asked, placing a kiss under Arin's chin.  Arin nodded. 

"Mmm, yeah feels fucking good."   

Brian laughed softly, and pressed in a third finger.  Arin gasped, feeling a slight burn from the stretch, before letting out a sensual moan as the sting melted into warmth. 

After a few more minutes, Brian remove his fingers, causing Arin to whine at the feeling of emptiness.  Brian smiled before re-positioning himself.  Taking hold of his dick he coated it in lube and lined it up with Arin's pink quivering hole.  He pressed forward, pushing the head into the tight muscle.  Arin closed his eyes, telling himself to relax.   

Suddenly the pressure against his ass was gone.  Arin looked up, confused as to what happened.   

"Brian, w-why did you stop?"  He asked, his body still trembling with need.  He hoped the older man hadn't changed his mind.   

Brian pulled back further and stared at Arin, his expression very serious.   

"Arin...I don't have any condoms." He stated.  "Danny and I...we don't usually use them."   

Arin's eyes widened, it occurring to him what Brian was asking in a roundabout way.  If he was okay with going bareback.  Arin felt his heart speed up.  The thought of taking Brian's thick cock, completely raw, his hot cum deep within him, ignited a spark of excitement.   

He understood Brian's concern though.  But Arin was more than okay with it.  He knew for a fact Brian, and Dan for that matter, was clean.  Dan had some lingering habits from when he was an escort and they regularly got tested despite knowing he and Brian only slept with each other.  It was more for the peace of mind for Dan, than anything else.   

Arin had been tested when he went in for his shoulder.  He had known already he was clean but wanted to make sure.  One thing he held firm to when he was escorting, was the use of condoms.  Arin always kept several boxes in his backpack, so there would be no excuses.  Some clients tried to get out of using them, going so far as to threatening to not pay him but he stood his ground.  Even Seth and Brad followed that rule.  The only one they followed. 

Arin shook his head.  He didn't want to think about those two.  Not now.  Not when he was with Brian.  A man who actually cared about him.   

Arin looked at Brian, who had been waiting, his gaze calm and steady.  Reaching forward and grabbing behind Brian's neck, Arin pulled him down into a deep kiss.  He smiled as they broke apart. 

"I don't mind, Brian.  I want you to fuck me raw.  Fill me with your cum."   

Brian felt his face heat up. His dick twitching with renewed interest.  Brian pressed forward, roughly kissing Arin, pushing him further into the mattress.  He kissed Arin with a furious passion, partially a direct affect of Arin's trust and partly to cover up how happy the consent made him.   

Brian then shifted, reaching down between them and taking his cock in hand.  He blindly pushed forward, refusing to separate from Arin.  Arin gasped loudly against Brian's shoulder.  Brian's cock pressing into him, the initial stretch stinging.  His hands clenching, one gripping the hair at the back of Brian's neck and the other squeezing his bicep.  Brian continued pushing forward.  The slide becoming  easier with the help of the lube and Arin beginning to relax beneath him.   

Arin widened his legs further, giving Brian more room, moaning as he was filled up.  The heat spreading through him like a slow burning wildfire.  Brian let out a soft breath, when he came to a stop.  His cock completely sheathed deep within Arin.  He lowered his head, resting it on Arin's shoulder.  The two men panted lightly, letting themselves adjust to the nearly overwhelming sensations. 

Brian winced slightly as Arin inner walls constricted around him with each breath he took.  He was unbelievably tight.  He could've been mistaken for a virgin and not a former escort.   

"Brian."  Arin whined.  "Please move."   

Brian pushed himself up, balancing on his outstretched arms, hovering above Arin.  He then pulled his hips back until the tip was the only part of his cock inside Arin's ass.  He pushed back in slowly.  Arin's head fell back against the pillow, his mouth parting. A low moan flowing out as Brian started up a slow rhythm, rocking their bodies as one.  Brian leaned forward, again resting his head on Arin's shoulder, his eyes falling shut as he continued to thrust in and out.  Small grunts escaped from his throat, his breath hot against Arin's chest.   

"Fuck, Arin!"  He gasped out.  "You're so tight.  So good."  Arin moaned, wrapping his arms around Brian's broad back, pulling their chests together.   

"Bri-Brian.  Ah!  Fuck!"   

Arin felt like he was on fire.  Brian's cock pushing in and out of him dragging the rim of his hole and reaching deeper with every thrust, brushing against his prostate.  It had been so long since Arin felt so good having sex.  It was rare he had a client that thought of his well being during hookups.  With Brian he now knew what it felt like to be cared for, maybe even what it was like to be loved.  

Brian and Dan had proven time and time again that they cared deeply for him and while Arin knew he loved both of them he didn't know if it was returned.  He didn't hope for his feelings to be returned.  Arin knew that the two older men were going at his pace but Arin was also in a way meeting them in the middle.  Whatever was suggested, he was willing to try and vice versa.  Arin trusted them with his whole being and that trust deepened as their relationships progressed. 

Arin gasped as Brian's thrusts began to pick up.  His hips slapping loudly against Arin's ass.  His arms wrapping around Arin's neck, holding him in place as he continued to pound into him.  Arin moaned unabashedly.  The tip of Brian's dick hitting his prostate with each thrust.  Arin's grip on Brian tightened, his nails digging into his sweat slick skin, sure to leave bruises. Arin could feel his core tightening.  His dick throbbing painfully between their bodies.   

Brian snaked a hand in between them, grabbing hold of Arin's cock and began to quickly stroke, Arin's hips moving in sync with Brian's hand and pushing back meeting his thrusts.  Arin's eyes squeezed shut, his back arching off the bed.  He let out a cry.  Brian's name echoing off the walls of the room.  Spurts of cum shot out in stripes across his stomach and dripping onto Brian's still stroking hand.  His body trembled, sweat pouring down his temples, mouth wide open, gasping for air.   

Brian continued his thrusts, releasing Arin's dick and placing his hands on each side of Arin's head, gripping the sheets tightly.  He moved faster, his thrusts becoming sporadic and uneven.   With a few more thrusts, Brian froze, his eyes tightly shut, buried deep within Arin, a low growl emanating from his throat as his orgasm ripped through him, filling Arin to the brim with his cum.  Arin let out a soft groan, feeling the warmth flowing into him.   

Brian leaned down bringing their lips together.  They kissed lazily, still breathing heavily, their hot breath mingling together.  After a few minutes, Brian carefully pulled out and rolled to the side, collapsing onto the bed. Arin moaned feeling Brian's cum leaking out of his tender hole.  Brian's hand moved up, pushing Arin's sweat slick hair out of his face.   

"You okay?"  Brian asked. 

Arin opened one eye.  A smile spread across his face.  

"Yeah, I'm good, Bri.  Fucking fantastic."  He replied.  Brian returned the smile. 

"I'm glad."   

The two remained where they were, pressed against each other for a few more minutes, letting themselves calm down. 

Brian then got up. 

"I'll be back."  He said before exiting the room.  Arin just hummed his acknowledgement, his eyes still closing again.   

Brian returned a few seconds later.  A warm wet cloth in his hand. He sat next to Arin on the bed and began wiping his stomach and chest of the drying cum.  Arin made a sound of contentment. 

This was something new for him.  Usually with clients, as soon as they were done, they cleaned themselves up, paid Arin and left.  Arin would be left alone to clean himself up.  This was a nice and welcome change. 

Arin spread his legs, giving Brian access to his inner thighs.  Brian gently ran the cloth across his thighs and his sore hole.  Cleaning the mixture of lube and cum there.  When he was done, he placed the cloth to the side on the nightstand.  He then worked his arms underneath Arin's body, lifting him and pulling the covers back and over the younger man's body.   

Arin mumbled his thanks, looking up at Brian with heavy lidded eyes.  He was feeling very tired.  Brian just smiled as he joined Arin beneath the sheets.  Arin immediately moved over, pressing into Brian's side and resting his head on the older man's chest.  Brian lifted an arm and wrapped it around Arin's shoulder, pulling him close.  Arin's eyes slid close, beginning to drift off to sleep.     

Brian reached over to the nightstand with his free hand and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.   

“Hey Arin.”   

“Hm?” Arin said, sleepily opening his eyes.  

“Let’s send a little something to Danny.”  Arin let out a wide yawn.   

“Mmkay.”   

Brian held up the phone and tapped the picture icon.  He then typed out a message and hit send.   

 _“Lying here and missing you, babe.”_    

A few seconds later, his phone chimed.  A picture of a tired-looking Danny appeared on his phone.   

 _“Miss you guys too.  I’ll be home soon.  Love you, both.”_  

Brian smiled, typing a reply and setting his phone down. He then wrapped his arms around Arin, who had fallen back asleep _._ Pulling his new lover close and allowing his own eyes to slide shut. 

 _“We love you too.”_  

Dan smiled at the message.  It looked like things had gone well between Brian and Arin.  Everything was progressing nicely.  He couldn't wait to get back home.  He placed his phone down and snuggled back into his bed. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork for this chapter  
> https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/155234864775/but-he-couldnt-feel-the-same-rush-as-before

Dan pushed the covers down his body and extended his arms.  Letting out a wide yawn, his arms reached across the bed.  He paused, patting the space next to him and cracking open an eye.  

Brian wasn't there.  Dan was in bed alone. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  Blinking a few times, he looked around, giving his mind time to wake up.  Oh, that's right.  He remembered now.  Brian had to go to a meeting at the record company.   

Dan climbed out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair and headed to his bathroom.   

Not like it mattered, Brian had slept with Arin the previous night.  A more common occurrence since he and Arin had taken that final step a few weeks ago.  Dan had to hand it to him though, Brian did his absolute best to split his time evenly between him and Arin.   

It wasn't like Dan was jealous or anything.  He understood.  He really did.  He just wanted to be with them too.  Which was funny, since in the beginning when Brian was only trying to find Arin, Dan had tried to get him to stop, not understanding Brian's infatuation at all.  After all, Brian was going off a gut feeling he had. 

Now, having lived with Arin for months now, Dan got it.  Arin was an amazing young man.  He was charming, funny, humble, a hard worker and a talented artist.  It was no surprise that Dan had developed feelings for him too.  Especially, when it became clear that he and Brian needed to openly give Arin affection to help with his mental recovery.   

It was still odd for Dan to sleep alone, after having Brian beside him for so long.  He was somewhat getting used to it now.  Besides, it wasn't like he was cut off from Arin, now that he and Brian were together.  Dan's relationship with him was still developing. 

Arin was becoming bolder.  The kisses they shared were no longer just a gesture of affection.  They were lasting longer and becoming more passion filled.

Dan and Arin had even had a few makeout sessions. When they happened, it would always start out innocent, Arin coming to join Dan on the couch in the game room, greeting him with a kiss that would last just a little bit longer.  Arin's hand going up to wrap around Dan's arm, holding him close, his tongue running across Dan's lips, asking for entry.  Dan always obliged.  As long as Arin initiated it first. Before things could go further, Arin would pull away.   

Dan had to force himself not to get frustrated.  It was like he and Brian had switched roles.  Brian telling him to be patient, reminding Dan that he had to wait on Arin.  Dan wasn't entirely sure if Arin had feelings for him too, but if his actions said anything, they very well could be on that path.  He could wait.  After all, Brian was able to.

 

A while later, Dan entered the kitchen.  Arin was sitting at the table, still looking half-asleep, his hair a mess and a bowl of cereal in front of him.  Dan smiled, approaching him.  He looked adorable.   

"Good morning, Arin."  Arin looked up, smiling sleepily at him.

"Mornin', Dan."  He mumbled, tilting his head back, allowing Dan to lean in for a kiss.  Dan pressed their lips together, lingering longer than usual.  Arin's lips parted, Dan's tongue snaking in, deepening the kiss.  Arin moaned as their tongues swirled together.   

After a few seconds, Dan pulled back and placed a small peck on Arin's flushed cheeks.  Dan licked his lips, tasting the sugary cereal, and moved towards the refrigerator to find something to eat. 

Arin returned to his breakfast, slightly more breathless than before.   

"Have anything planned for today, Ar?" Dan asked, pulling out a couple of pieces of fruit and placing them on the table.  Arin looked up in thought.   

"I have a few final touches to do on my animation.  It should be good to go after that."  Dan took a seat beside him and began peeling an orange. 

"Awesome.  I can't wait to see the finished video."   

Arin ducked his head, shyly.  "I hope you guys like it."  Dan reached over, gently turning Arin's face towards him. 

"I'm sure we'll love it."  Arin smiled widely, his blush spreading across his cheeks.  Dan leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips, before returning his breakfast.   

"Did you see Brian off this morning?"  He asked.  Arin nodded. 

"Yeah.  He said he'd be back, a little after one."   

Dan hummed to himself.  He figured he'd go down into their studio and get some lyric writing done. 

Their new NSP album was pretty much done and awaiting release.  In the meantime, he and Brian were brainstorming ideas for something different than what they were currently doing.  Something not necessarily NSP and not covers of other songs.   

Brian was thinking maybe they could start working on more serious music but Dan was hesitant, not quite ready to move away from comedy just yet.  He had tried serious music before and had failed.  He and Brian became successful with comedy.  Dan felt they should take their time before shifting genres.  He just didn't have any ideas for what they could do.   

Arin stood up, having finished his cereal and placed the empty bowl into the sink.  He then placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.   

"I'll be in my room if you need me."  He said, giving Dan's shoulder a light squeezed.  Dan smiled at him. 

"Alright.  I'll most likely be down in the studio."  Arin nodded, before walking out.   

After he finished eating, Dan headed down to the basement.  He figured he'd work on some layering vocals too. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Dan placed his headphones down onto the table and closed his notebook.  He leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head.   

He had been working for the past two hours.  A lot of progress was made.  He completed some of his songs and even finished a vocal track.  He'd have Brian look over them when he had a chance.     

Dan stood up and made his way to the stairs and headed up to the kitchen.  He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and went upstairs to see what Arin was up to.   

Walking to the end of the hall, Dan peeked into the open door.  Arin was on his bed, lying on his stomach.  He had a notebook open and was writing in it.  His head bobbing to the music, coming through the pink razer headphones on his ears.  His mouth moving, silently reading over whatever he was writing.   

Dan knocked on the door, loud enough to get his attention.  Arin looked up.  Seeing it was Dan, he smiled taking the headphones off.   

"Hey, Dan.  What's up?"   

Dan walked in, coming over to the bed.  He just shrugged.  "Not much.  Just seeing what you're up to." 

Arin scooted over on his bed, making room for the older man.  Dan took a seat, lying down, mirroring Arin's position, and  moving closer until their shoulders were touching.   

"I'm not really doing anything important.  Just playing around with some rhymes."  Arin said. 

"Rhymes?"  Dan leaned closer, looking at the open notebook.   

He could now see that the notebook was actually the one Dan had bought Arin to write down and air out his thoughts.  Dan had told him that sometimes having an outlet for his insecurities could help him work through the clutter his mind created.  It looked like Arin had started doing something different.  Arin slid the notebook over. 

"Yeah.  When my head starts getting, you know...fucked up.  I've been kinda channeling that into video game poems."   

He then pulled the headphone jack out of the ipod, Brian had bought him a while ago.  He turned up the volume.  Dan immediately recognized Brian's digital scratches.  He had quite a library of unused compositions.  It wasn't surprising that Arin had taken to listening to them while he animated.   

Arin started the current track over and began speaking, reading the poem to the beat of the music.   

"I'm gonna tell you a tale about how Ash Ketchum got his ass sent to jail.  He beat the elite four and won the tournament war, but he couldn't feel the same rush as before.  Fat and depressed his life was goin' south, so he turned to Pikachu and punched him in the Meowth-"  Arin cut himself off and looked over at Dan. 

Dan was starting at him, his eyes wide.  "Arin.  This, this is really good."  Arin's expression brightened.   

"Really?  You like it?"   

Dan nodded, looking back at the page full of, what were actually lyrics.  They were still a bit rough, some words needing to be replaced or taken out but it was a good start.  A damn good start. 

"Would you like to see where we can go with this?"  Dan asked, still looking at the notebook, turning the pages.   

Arin's eyebrows rose.  "You really think this is good for something?"  He asked.  He couldn't believe that something he wrote could be music worthy.  Dan just shrugged.   

"It can't hurt to try.  Brian's been looking for something new and different for us to do."  Dan continued flipping through the pages, noticing the words at the top of the pages.  They looked like title names.  "This could be it."   

Arin looked back down, watching Dan go through his book.  "Okay, let's do it."  He said with a wide grin.  He then sat up and reached over Dan, pulling another notebook out of his nightstand and opening it up.  Dan moved closer.   

"Alright, let's get started."  

\---------------------------------------------------- 

Brian sighed wearily, closing the door behind him.  He took a moment and just leaned against the back of the door, the back of his head thudding against the wood.  

He had just come back from the longest meeting ever.  The record company seemed to love meetings.  Wanting to go over everything going on within the company.  A lot of the things Brian didn't care about. 

He actually didn't have to attend the meetings.  NSP's manager could just as easily relay what he and Dan needed to know.  But Brian wanted to be in the loop on everything.  He still had some off feelings about the company and how lenient they were with the artists.  

Brian didn't want to be caught off guard by something that could not only affect him and Dan but also Arin.  So, he continued to go to the meetings.  He was always the only artist present.  His manager and the other corporate attendees had long given up on telling him he didn't have to come. Brian looked at it as, he was the only artist who cared about his and his partner's well being. 

Brian pushed himself off the door.  Taking off his jacket, he tossed it into the foyer closet and made his way to the kitchen, noticing the living room and den were empty.  He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of lemon tea.  He saw a plate, wrapped in plastic with his name on it.  Dan must have set aside some lunch for him.  Smiling softly, he took the plate, unwrapped it and placed it into the microwave.  

As he waited for his food to warm he took a sip from his bottle.  He briefly wondered where Dan and Arin were at.  The microwave dinged, signally him that his food was ready.  Brian grabbed his plate and made his way to the stairs.  He had a few documents to go over and had left them on the desk in the office.   

Coming down the hall, he could hear voices.  He paused in front of Arin's room.  Dan and Arin were sitting on the bed, their backs against the wall, both holding notebooks with loose papers scattered around them.    Arin's ipod was lying between them.   

Brian cleared his throat, before walking in.  Dan and Arin both looked up, their expressions lighting up, seeing their shared lover.  Brian gave a brief smile, before placing his food and drink on Arin's desk.  He then turned and walked over to the bed, leaning forward he kissed each of his boyfriends on the lips. 

"Hey, Brian."  Dan greeted.  "We didn't here you come in."   

"How was the meeting?"  Arin asked. 

Brian just shrugged, pulling over Arin's desk chair and taking a seat.  "Same old, same old.  Nothing too important."  He then gestured to the mess of papers.   

"What are you two up to?"   

Dan's smile widened, while Arin ducked his head in embarrassment.   

"Brian.  You know how you wanted to experiment with different things for our band?"   

Brian nodded, quirking an eyebrow.  He hadn't put much thought into it lately since their new album was about to drop.  Dan moved closer, holding out one of the notebooks. 

"I think Arin may have come up with something we can use."   

Brian took the notebook and opened it.  He read one of the pages.  It looked like a poem.  A poem about, Brian looked at the title at the top of the page.  Super Smash Bros?  Brian looked back at the two younger men, confused. 

"I'm not sure I'm following."   

Dan nudged Arin in the side.  "Come on, Arin.  Let's show him."   

Arin nodded, his cheeks tinged red.  He picked up his ipod and pushed play and began reading from the notebook in his hands. 

_"Yo, what up, bitch?_

_I'mma tell you a tale_  
_'Bout how Ash Ketchum got his ass sent to jail_  
_Beat the Elite Four, won the tournament war_  
_But he just couldn't get the same rush as before_  
_Fat and depressed, his life had gone south_  
_So he turned to Pikachu and then he punched him in the Meowth_  
_He felt so alive! He felt so real!_  
_He beat all his Pokemon with his fists of Registeel_  
_He got arrested for domestic violence_  
_It was a crazy motherfuckin' Cacturne of events_  
_He said that Pika's bruises happened on the stairs when he fell_  
_The cops said "GRANBULL SHIT!" and threw that bitch in a cell"_

Brian stared wide eyed at Arin's rapping. He was startled when Dan began singing. 

 _"Rock on!_  
_This is a fucked up tale of Pokemon gone wrong_  
_Gone wrong_  
_That's right!_  
_This shit is tight when Egoraptor's at the mic_  
_Bitch"_

Arin reached down and paused the ipod.  He and Dan looked at Brian.  Both waiting with baited breath for Brian's reaction.  Brian stared at them for several more seconds, before his mouth broke out into a smile.  He reached over and grabbed the notebook Arin was holding.   

"You wrote this, Arin?"  He asked, reading over the lyrics they had just performed.  Arin nodded. 

"With help from Dan.  He polished them."   

Brian placed the book back on the bed.  "You've been writing lyrics to my music this whole time."  He stated, more to himself, as if in awe.  Arin's blush deepened.   

"Technically poems, but yeah...I love your music."  He said quietly.   

"So?"  Dan said, cutting in.  "Do you think that we can use this?"  Brian nodded.   

"Yeah we definitely could use it.  This is great."  Both Dan and Arin grinned at each other.  

"So, what do you say, Arin?  You in?"  Brian asked.  Arin nodded quickly.   

"Having you guys use my lyrics in future songs?  Of course, I'm in!"  He exclaimed, excitedly.  Dan glanced over at Brian, who just shrugged.  Arin's eyebrows creased.  Had he missed something?   

"Arin."  Dan began, placing a hand on Arin's leg.  "We don't just want your lyrics.  We want you."  He said.  Arin looked at him in shock. 

"W-what?"   

Brian laughed.  "A new subgroup of Ninja Sex Party."  Dan nodded. 

"A video game rap group."  Dan added.  "With you as our rapper."   

Arin stared between them.  Him in a music group?  They wanted him to create songs and perform with them?  Were they serious? Unbelievable.   

"You okay there, Ar?"  Dan asked, looking a bit worried.  Arin slowly nodded. 

"Y-yeah.  I just..are you sure?"  He asked.   

"Well, it's still just an idea."  Brian said.  "But Dan and I would love to be in a band with you."  He gestured to the notebooks.  "You clearly have the talent.  It'd be a waste to not at least entertain the idea and give it a try."   

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Ar."  Dan said, as he crawled off the bed.  "We won't think any less of you.  Just think about it."  Brian then stood up and went to grab his now cold food.  He'd have to warm it up again.  He and Dan then began to head towards the door. 

"Wait!"  Arin called out, stopping them in their tracks.  They both turned back, looking at Arin expectantly. 

Arin looked down shyly, picking at the fabric of the comforter.  "I want to."  He whispered. 

Brian placed his plate down and moved back towards him and leaned down placing his hands flat on the bed. 

"What was that, Arin?  Couldn't hear you."  He said in a teasing tone. 

Arin looked up, meeting Brian's bright blue eyes, startled to see the older man's face inches from his own.  Arin swallowed. 

"I-I want to be in a band, with you and Dan."  He said more firmly.  Brian smiled, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

"Excellent."   

"Oh, yeah!"  Dan yelled happily, jumping back onto the bed, scattering the notebooks and papers.   

Dan practically threw himself at Arin, wrapping his arms around him and knocking them both over.  Brian chuckled, climbing on the bed too, draping himself over the younger men.   

Arin could only laugh, tears in his eyes as Brian and Dan tickled him while placing wet kisses all over his face.   

In that moment, Arin realized.  He truly did belong with Brian and Dan. 

He had finally found his place. 


	32. Chapter 32

Arin opened his eyes, blinking rapidly.  He looked around in confusion.   

He was standing upright in, what might be, a large room and all around him was darkness.  He could barely see two feet in front of him.  There was a bed of, what looked like, mist swirling around his bare feet.   

"Hello?"  Arin called out, wincing from how loud his voice echoed.   

Receiving no answer and seeing he couldn't just stay where he was, Arin started walking forward.   

Where was he?   

Walking for several minutes, Arin squinted.  What was that?  He could see something up ahead.  It was.  In the distance, it looked like light. 

Arin picked up his pace.  Going from a walk to a light jog.  He then felt a chill run up his spine.  He looked around.   

Was it getting darker?   

He felt like the darkness was closing on him. Not too different from when his mind turned on him. Arin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising. 

His light jog turned into a desperate run.  His brow breaking out in a sweat.  His heartbeat picking up.  He felt like he was in danger but he didn't know from what.   

Just what was going on? 

He came to a sudden stop.  He had reached the light, which in actuality was a door outlined with a glow.  He reached for the knob, hesitating for a second before remembering the darkness closing in behind him.   

He hastily grabbed the knob and yanked the door open.  He squinted against the bright light, walking forward.  He was somewhat aware of the door still open behind him. He should probably shut it. Once his eyes adjusted, he took a look around. 

He was in a room.  More specifically a hotel room.  Not much different from the ones he used to frequent as an escort.  Arin continued looking around in confusion. 

"What the fuck?"  He whispered.  

The door behind him suddenly slammed shut, causing him to jump.   

"Nice of you to join me." 

Arin felt his body seize up.  Fear washing over him in waves. 

No.  It can't be. 

"You thought you could get away from me?"   

Arin slowly turned around.  His eyes widened.  His heart clenching.  His breath catching in his throat. 

There, standing before him with a cocky, knowing smirk. 

Seth. 

"No." 

Arin slowly backed away.  This couldn't be happening.  He was safe.  Brian told him so.  Said he would protect him.  Seth's smirk widened. 

"You should know you can never escape from me, Arin."  He moved forward, stalked towards him.  Backing Arin up to the edge of the bed.   

Arin gasped as he stumbled, the back of his knees hitting the bed.  Seth's hand shot forward, roughly grabbing the front of Arin's shirt and pulling him close.  His face inches from Arin's. His green eyes piercing right through him.

"You belong to me."  He sneered.   

Seth then pushed Arin's chest, causing him to fall back onto the bed.  Arin cried out in shock, as his back hit the mattress.   

He moved to get up only to have his arms pulled back, spread to the edges of the bed.  His wrists held down by some unseen force.  Arin struggled against the invisible restraints.   

He looked down his body and realized he was naked!  Where had his clothes gone?  Arin's eyes shifted up to Seth, who was also suddenly naked.  His large cock erect and leaking pre-cum.   

"Time to begin your training."  He said, wrapping a hand around his cock, lightly squeezing. 

Arin eyes widened in terror.  He struggled harder.   

No!  He had to get away!  This couldn't happen! 

Seth slinked closer, climbing onto the bed, crawling over Arin.  His cock dragging along the length of his body.  Arin's body jerked.  Panic feeling his entire being.  His head shaking frantically, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.   

"NO!  BRIAN! DAN!  SOMEBODY HELP!! PLEASE!!!"  He yelled.  Seth chuckled.   

"No one can help you now, Arin."  Seth grabbed his chin.   

His fingers squeezing tightly, holding his face in place, forcing Arin to meet his eyes.   

"You are mine, Arin!  I will never let you go!"  Seth grabbed his shoulders and begin to shake him. 

"You will never run away from me again, Arin!"  Arin shut his tear filled eyes.  Sobbing loudly, trying and failing to get away. 

"ARIN!!  You're mine."  Seth yelled.  "All mine, ARIN!!" 

"ARIN!!"  He yelled again his voice becoming distorted.   

"ARIN!! WAKE UP!!' 

Arin's eyes snapped open.  A shadowed face coming into view, close to his face.  Arin yelped and pulled away.   

"Arin, it's me!  It's me,Dan!" 

Arin stilled.  He looked up, his chest heaving, tears still flowing down his face.  Dan was staring at him wide-eyed.  Concern and fear etched into his features.   

"Arin?"   

Arin sniffed loudly, his face scrunching up before throwing himself into Dan's arms.   

Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Arin, pulling him close, rubbing his back and murmuring comforting words as Arin sobbed into his chest.   

"It's okay, Arin.  I'm here.  You're safe."   

Dan had only got up to get some water, when he heard distressing sounds coming from Arin's room.  Brian was still knocked out in their bed, having had a tough workout.   

Dan had looked in Arin's room and saw the younger man thrashing about in his bed.  Dan could instantly tell he was trapped in a nightmare.  He had rushed in and proceeded to wake him up.  

Several minutes passed, before Arin's breathing began to calm and his tears dried up.  He still kept a tight hold on Dan, keeping his head pressed against his chest, still occasionally sniffing.   

"Are you okay."  Dan quietly asked.  Arin shook his head.  No, he wasn't okay at all. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"  Arin swallowed.  He didn't but he knew he should or it would weigh on his mind.  The fear clinging to him.   

"It was-"  Arin paused, clearing his hoarse throat.  "It was Seth."  Dan's grip tightened. 

"He had me and, and I couldn't, couldn't escape. H-he tried to-"  Arin couldn't continue, his voice dying on him.   

Dan cradled Arin closer to him, running his hand through his long hair.  He didn't need to hear anymore. Just that little bit was enough to gather what had or was about to happen. 

It was nothing new that Arin had nightmares but usually they were never so specific or this bad.  Arin had been in hysterics.  Dan kissed the top of his head.   

"You're safe, Arin.  Seth is the past.  He can't hurt you anymore.  Brian and I are here.  We'll protect you." 

He felt Airn nod against his chest.  He was still gripping Dan pretty tightly.  

"Will, will you stay with me?"   He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.   

"Of course."  Dan said, pulling back a bit.  He then climbed onto the bed, gently laying Arin down on his side.   

He then pulled back the covers and crawled underneath, pushing his body to Arin's back, wrapping his arms around his waist  and pulling his back against his chest.  He could feel Arin let out a shuddering breath as he relaxed into Dan's embrace.   

"Thank you."  He said.   

Dan didn't reply, just held Arin close, nuzzling into his neck.  The two lied there together in silence.  Dan's hand moved up and down Arin's body.  Gently caressing him.  Arin sighed softly.  Dan's touch calming him further, making him feel safe.   

Dan continued moving his hand.  Starting at Arin's shoulder and trailing down to his waist and then his hips before coming back up  and coming to rest on the soft pudge of Arin's belly.   

Arin frowned, shifting uncomfortably.  Dan raised his head.   

"You okay?"  he asked, quietly.   

Arin didn't answer, having not heard him.  Arin's hand drifted down to his crotch, palming himself.  His frown deepened.   

Why the fuck was he hard?   

At first, he thought it was because of Dan but no, at most he would have been at half chub.  This was fully erect and throbbing.   

Was?  

Was it from the dream?   

Arin felt himself break out into a cold sweat.  There was no way.  No, fucking way he was hard because of Seth!

But, what if he was?  Did he, deep down on some subconscious level, want Seth?  Tears began to well up once more in his eyes.  He curled in on himself.  Dan sat up, half hovering over Arin.   

"Arin?  Arin, what's wrong?"  He asked, worriedly.   

Arin twisted,shifting until he was facing Dan,tucking himself once again into Dan's chest, as he silently cried. 

Dan ran a hand through Arin's hair, murmuring it was okay, ignoring the hard mound pressed into his thigh.   

Arin was hard? 

A few moments later, his tears subsided and Arin just breathed, giving himself time to calm down.   

"I'm sorry."  He coughed out.  Dan cupped his cheek, moving his head upwards, meeting his eyes.   

"It's okay, Arin.  No need to apologize."  Arin nodded, moving closer.   

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"  Dan hesitantly asked.  Arin swallowed, thickly. 

"I..um...I'm afraid, that-that dream with...Seth...aroused me?" 

Dan paused. He then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.  He could feel Arin trying to pull away, probably berating himself, thinking he shouldn't have said anything.   

Dan pulled him closer, tightening his hold.  He couldn't allow Arin to have even an inkling of doubt with him.  He needed support. Not judgment.   

The implications though, were somewhat alarming. 

If Arin had developed some subconscious masochistic need for Seth.  That...that was a problem and he and Brian would not be able to continue helping Arin in the way they had been.  He would need an actual therapist.

Dreams were a tricky thing though.  They didn't necessarily represent repressed feelings. But still, Dan needed to make sure. 

"Arin."  He finally said.   

"Yeah?"  Arin replied, not looking up, keeping his head down. 

"What Seth did to you?"  Dan started, feeling Arin flinch against him.  "Did you like it in anyway?"   

Arin shook his head furiously.  "Hated it."  He mumbled.  "Hated all of it."   

Dan breathed a sigh of relief.  "What do you feel, when you think of Seth, Arin?"   

Arin was silent for a few seconds.  "Feel small, weak-"  He began to shake.  "Scared."  He choked out, the tears returning.   

Dan began running his hands up and down Arin's back.  "I got you, Arin.  It's okay."   

"Why the fuck am I hard?"  He asked, his voice full of disbelief.   

"Arin.  I can say with utmost confidence, it's not because of some attraction to Seth."  Arin shifted, looking up, meeting Dan's eyes in the dim light from the hallway.   

"It's not?"  He asked, sounding so small and vulnerable.  Dan nodded.   

"It's not.  Boners happen for a lot of reason.  Sometimes there aren't any reasons.  I think in this case, you have a fear boner."  Arin frowned.   

"Fear boner?  That's a thing?"  Dan nodded. 

"Yeah.  It's a submissive response to someone who has power over you.  As long as your fear holds you, it will be difficult to get rid of."   

Arin looked down in thought.  A fear boner?  Wow.  Who knew?

While Arin was relieved, he was also frustrated.  Seth still had a hold over him.  Would he ever be truly free of him?   

Dan bit his lip, not sure if he should say anything.  The situation was pretty delicate and he didn't want to come off as taking advantage.  He decided to speak up anyway. 

"Arin.  Would you like help with it?"   

Arin didn't reply right away, thinking over what Dan had just offered. 

It was clear what he was talking about.  The two of them had been dancing around going further with their relationship, mostly due to Arin's hesitation.   

He knew Dan wouldn't push anything unless he was okay with it.  But was this the situation to cross that line?  To make that final step?   

Arin could still feel the lingering fear from the dream.  Could still feel Seth's touch.  He wanted it gone.  He wanted to feel safe again. 

But if he accepted Dan's offer, wouldn't that mean he was using him?  Using him to make himself feel better?

There was also the fact that if they did this, whenever Arin had a nightmare involving Seth, he would be dependent on Dan to calm him down and help him through it.   

Arin didn't want any part of his relationship with Dan to be tied to that bastard.  He wanted to be able to freely love and touch Dan without Seth lingering in the back of his mind.   

Arin looked up at Dan, his gaze apologetic.  "Dan, I-I can't." 

Dan tried to keep his features neutral but he must have not done a good job, as Arin hastily continued.   

"It's not that I don't want to...with you, but this...the reason why, I don't want.  I don't want Seth to have any influence on our relationship.  If you could just hold me, I think that will be enough."  Dan nodded, understanding.   

In a way he was relieved.  He didn't want any potential sexual relationship with Arin to become a healing response to his nightmares.  He wanted it to be genuine.  Genuine care between them and not something that was a necessity to move forward. 

"I understand, Arin.  And yes, I can do that. I can hold you, be here for you."  Dan said, rubbing his face against Arin's. 

"I can love you."  He whispered. 

Arin's eyes widened.  He hadn't expected that.  Dan loved him?  He knew he cared for him, but love?

  Arin wasn't even sure if Brian had said that to him.  Like, it was kind of a given, considering their relationship, but he still wasn't a hundred percent sure.   

Arin already knew he loved both of the older men. There was no doubt there. But was it really returned?

"You really love me?"  He asked, tentatively.  Dan nodded, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.   

"Yes.  Brian and I.  We both love you so much.  We want to take care of you.  Make sure you're okay.  Make you happy."   

Arin could feel his insides warming, his chest swelling.  They both loved him?  What did he do to deserve this?  Deserve them.  Arin wrapped his arms around Dan's back, pushing even closer into him.   

"I love you, too.  You and Brian.  I love you both."    

Dan smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in Arin's scent. 

"I'm glad."   


	33. Chapter 33

Brian stood silently, hands in his pockets. His head was tilted back, staring up at the clear blue sky.  He breathed deeply, taking in the peaceful serenity.  Blocking out all other sounds from his mind.

“Brian! Come on, man!” Dan said, his face filling Brian’s field of view.

Brian rolled his eyes at the abrupt interruption and let himself be pulled by the arm. Arin ran up beside him and grabbed his other arm. 

“Yeah, Bri. Let’s try that one.”  He said, pointing at a line of people not far from them.

“What do you say?” Arin grinned brightly at him.  Brian could feel himself smiling, as he nodded.  He couldn’t keep up his grumpy attitude, at least not for long.  Not with two pairs of shining brown, puppy dog eyes staring at him. 

The three of them were currently at Disneyland. They had decided to have a nice, fun, stress free day.  Brian’s smile widened, as he watched his two lovers run off to get in line for the next attraction on their, ‘Quest to ride everything’. 

It was a good thing they had come on a weekday, during the off season. The park was practically empty, at least for its usual standards.  There were still a decent amount of people but not enough for it to feel stifling or uncomfortable. 

Brian looked on, as Arin and Dan got into a playful shoving fight, ignoring the strange looks some kids were giving them.

Arin was laughing loudly, ducking around Dan’s grabby arms, proving he was surprisingly nimble for someone his size. His long brown hair whipped around his face as he bobbed and weaved.  He was practically glowing. 

Shaking his head lightly, Brian made his way over. Arin seemed to be doing better.  A lot better.

That morning, Brian had woken up to find himself alone in bed. He had went to Arin’s room and found him and Dan curled up together, still asleep.  He had immediately saw the dried tear tracks on Arin’s face. 

Dan had woken up and quietly told him the jist of what happened the previous night. Brian couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt.  Having slept through Arin’s distress.  Dan had assured him, that it was taken care of.  He also suggested that they probably shouldn’t leave Arin’s side today. 

Brian and Dan had made it a point to try and not leave Arin alone for too long, but they were scheduled to record at the record label studio.

Their manager had told them the executives didn’t like the idea of the artists using their own equipment.  Brian had argued and brought up their contract.  He and Dan weren’t obligated to use the company studio if they didn’t want to. 

But there was a loophole he had overlooked and NSP had to record half their material at the studio, or they would be threatened with legal action. Brian could tell there was something else going on.  The initial leniency of the company, he had been suspicious of, was starting to fade. 

As a result, there were days that it couldn’t be avoided and they had to leave Arin home alone. Usually, they were able to have Adam come over and keep him company but not often.  

However, after the events of the previous night, no question, they were just going to have to reschedule.

Brian had made the appropriate phone calls, telling NSP’s manager, he and Dan couldn’t come in due to personal reasons and rescheduled for the following week.

Dan then suggested, instead of staying home, they should go somewhere fun. Just the three of them. 

When Arin had stirred awake, overhearing them, he asked if they could go to Disneyland.  He had never been before and he had fond childhood memories of going to Disneyworld in Florida.

So, here they were. Three grown men, running around an amusement park. 

Brian had no complaints though.  Even if it wasn’t his kind of place to go to for relaxing.  Seeing Arin and Dan so happy and having fun was more than worth it.  It was a nice distraction for them.  Especially for Arin.

Brian frowned slightly, remembering the conversation he and Dan had, while they were getting ready. Dan was really concerned about Seth and his effect on Arin and wondered if they should maybe find him and do something.  Brian wasn’t sure. 

Dan had told him what Seth had said, that night he had run off after Arin during the music festival.

Brian had been so angry but he pushed it aside at the time, focusing on getting Arin under their care.  Besides his anger wasn’t going to change anything. 

They still didn’t know anything about Seth. He was just a regular client of Arin’s.  

A possessive, abusive, arrogant client. 

Dan had said those were the most dangerous ones.  He’d heard terrible stories of clients that became attached and believe they owned the escort and refused to let them go.  Arin being in a position were he couldn’t enforce his guidelines didn’t help either.  Dan had been fortunate enough to not deal with any of those types.  He had more than enough going on at the time. 

After a couple of months staying with Brian and Dan, Arin had told them Seth’s threats. What he had said, during their final night together before the festival. 

Brian had been glad he had moved as quickly as he did.  He would have been devastated if Seth had gotten to Arin first. 

“Hey! Earth to Brian!” 

Brian blinked. Arin’s face inches from him. 

“Dude, come on. Stop spacing out.  That’s my thing.”  Arin said with a smile.  Looking into those playful chocolate brown eyes, Brian felt an urge well up in him.

He suddenly leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Arin stared at him, his eyes wide, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Brian could see Dan nervously looking around out of his peripherals.  Probably checking to see if anyone else noticed.

“Uh, I-I love you, too, Brian.” Arin replied, a bit flustered.

Dan gave Brian a stern, meaningful look, before chuckling and grabbing Arin’s arm from behind.

“Come on, Ar. Brian’s being weird.”  Arin smiled, nodding. 

The two then moved on towards the next ride on their list. Brian followed behind, albeit at a slower pace.  He knew that Dan was going to corner him later.  That look had ‘We need to talk’ all over it. 

Brian wasn’t even sure what compelled him to do that. Especially, out in the open.  That was risky.  He and Dan weren’t out to the public and with their growing popularity, they’d have to be more careful. Especially with their relationship with Arin.

So far, only Adam and NSP’s manager knew Arin was living with them and Brian wasn’t positive but he had a feeling Adam suspected more was going on between the three of them.  It wasn’t easy toning down the affection between the three of them, whenever Adam came over.

Arin hadn’t told him everything though, feeling he didn’t need to know about their personal relationships. That had relieved Brian and Dan. 

Don’t get them wrong, they liked Adam, but they were still pretty personal people and preferred to keep their relationships on the down low.  Not to mention, the risk of Dan’s and now Arin’s past. 

There were a lot of lines tangled up between the three of them that could cause trouble if the wrong people found out.

Brian had, at one point, sat Dan and Arin down discussing the risks and they were on board and understood, as the fallout would affect them the most and Brian had mentally sworn he would protect them both.

But his recent actions were contradicting him.

Brian's eyes came to rest on his two lovers. They were chatting lightly in the next line. 

Watching them, watching Arin, he could now understand what made him do what he did. 

He had felt an overwhelming amount of fear in that moment and he didn’t know why or where it was coming from. 

A sense of something building, forging itself, becoming stronger. For all of his contingency plans. He felt unprepared. Unprepared for what may or may not come. 

Seth’s arrogant face appeared in his mind, causing him to wince. He had no reason to believe it.  There was no way Seth could find Arin.  But the fear remained.  He couldn’t stop it.  Couldn’t dismiss it.

Brian was afraid.

Afraid that Arin would be taken away from them.

And that there was nothing he could do to prevent it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW up ahead

Arin shivered, dipping a foot into the bubbling water. 

He carefully stepped fully into the tub, sliding into the water. 

He let out a contented sigh as the warm liquid reached his chest. 

"Feeling good, Arin?"  Dan asked, clearly amused.  He smiled as Arin just nodded, his eyes closing.   

The two of them were in the backyard, relaxing in the jacuzzi.  Coming to the end of their stress free day.  After Disneyland, the three men had gone out to eat for dinner.  Funny enough at the same restaurant Arin used to work for.   

Cindy was their waiter.  She was very happy to see that Brian and Dan had found him and that Arin looked so much better.  Arin told her, blushing, that he owed a lot to the two older men.  To which Brian and Dan, shushed him, saying he didn't owe them anything.   

Arin ended up exchanging numbers with Cindy, so they could keep in touch.  He had very few people who truly cared about him in L.A. and now wanted to hold them all close.  

After dinner, they had gone home.  Dan suggested going into the jacuzzi for some more relaxation.  Brian had told them to go ahead.  He was feeling tired and went upstairs.   

Dan had followed him, telling Arin to go ahead and turn on the jacuzzi.  He needed to talk to Brian first.  Arin had did as he was told and gone upstairs to change into his swim trunks.   

Dan glanced over as Arin scooted closer until he was directly beside Dan and leaned his head onto his shoulder.  Dan smiled, pressing a kiss to Arin's forehead and reaching for his hand underwater and taking it into his own.  

The two sat in comfortable silence for several moments.  The only sound, the bubbling of the heated water.   

"Thank you."  Arin said, after a few seconds. 

Dan looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow.   

"For what?"  He asked. 

Arin shrugged. 

"You know.  For everything.  Everything you've done."  Arin tilted his head up, meeting Dan's eyes. 

"You and Brian.  Taking me in.  Caring for me...loving me.  I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys."   

Dan released Arin's hand and wrapped his arm around Arin's shoulder, pulling him close.   

"Arin.  We've told you, you don't have to pay us back.  You don't owe us anything.  Brian and I wanted to do this.  We love you."   

Arin sighed.   

"I know, but still-"  Dan shook his head. 

"No, shush.  It's okay."  He said leaning down, pressing his lips to Arin's in a soft kiss.  Arin moaned, his hand coming up to grip Dan's shoulder. 

"No need to do anything, Arin."  Dan mumbled against his lips.  He shifted, pulling Arin into his lap, so he was straddling his legs. 

"Just you being here with us"   

Arin wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, angling his head deepening the kiss.  Dan's hands slid up and down Arin's slick back, beneath the water and cupped his round, plump cheeks.  Arin broke the kiss.  A low moan drifting from his throat. 

"Letting us love you."  Dan said, against Arin's lips, lifting up his hip to grind against Arin's growing erection. 

"It's enough, Arin.  More than enough."  Arin nodded, his eyes closed, breath coming out in short gasps. 

"Okay, Dan.  I understand."  He said, pulling Dan into another kiss.   

The two men kissed at a slow, leisurely pace.  Dan's hands moved up and down Arin's back, coming to rest once more on his rear.  His hands clenched into the flesh, kneading the soft mounds, causing Arin's hips to buck and press closer into Dan's lap.  Their erections continued to rub against each other. 

The cool night air was filled with their grunts and moans as they moved against one another.  The heaterd water sloshing around them. 

Dan broke the kiss with a soft gasp. 

"A-Arin."   

"Mm?"   

Arin leaned his forehead against Dan's.  He was lightly panting.  His breath mingling and mixing with Dan's. 

"Do-I mean, are you sure you want this?  With me?"  Dan asked.  "Because, you're with Brian too so..."   

Dan knew that he and Arin were slowly making their way to a deeper relationship but he had to make absolutely sure that's what Arin wanted.  Arin already said he loved him and Brian but Dan was still afraid it was just lust.   

It had taken Dan a very long time to accept Brian's love after he had recovered from his own experience with escorting.  Even with Arin having a relationship with Brian, it still worried Dan that Arin's need for affection was clouding and twisting his judgment of what he actually wanted.   

Arin pulled back and brought up his hands, cupping Dan's face.   He looked deep into Dan's eyes.  Stripping away all his masks.  Truly looking at Dan with open honesty. 

"You and Brian have done so much for me.  Half the time, I can't help but think I'm being selfish.  Accepting so much and still wanting more, as if I'm not already grateful for what I have.  I love you and Brian so fucking much, it's kind of scary.  I honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with me."   

Dan shook his head.  He brought his hand up to Arin's hair, combing his fingers through the wet locks. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, Arin."  Dan said.  His voice strong and firm.   

Arin opened his mouth to argue.  That couldn't be further from the truth.  Arin knew his mind was fucked up.  That he was a burden.   

"Arin, stop it."  Dan said.   

He could see that Arin was becoming consumed with the darkness in his mind.   

"There is nothing wrong with you."  He repeated, leaning in to capture Arin's lips.   

"I'm sure of it."  Dan murmured in between kisses. 

Arin relaxed into the kiss.  He still could feel the insecurities lingering in his mind.  One in particular that was becoming more frequent lately.  But he forced himself to push it all away.  Unwilling to dwell on such thoughts anymore.   

Not while he was in Dan's arms.   

Dan pulled back.  He leaned forward into the crook of Arin's neck, lightly biting and sucking.  Arin tilted his head to the side, giving Dan more access.  Small gasps of pleasure drifted to Dan's ears as he moved his hand through the water from Arin's rear to his front where he gently cupped Arin's stiff erection.  Arin's body jerked at the unexpected touch.   

Dan's hand immediately moved away. 

"You alright, Arin?"  Dan mumbled against his neck.  "Do you still want this?"  He asked again. 

"Want me?"   

Arin's eyes slid shut, his hands tightening on Dan's shoulders.  He nodded. 

"Yes, Dan.  Fuck.  I want this.  Want you."   

Arin felt a sense of happiness grown within him, as he felt Dan's lips curl up into a smile against his neck.  He gasped suddenly when a large hand dipped inside his trunks and curled around his cock, stroking up and down slowly.  The movement easier with the help of the surrounding water.   

Arin grabbed Dan by his hair and gently pulled.  A low moan sounded from the older man.  Arin couldn't help but grin.  It seemed he had found a significant pleasure point.  He tugged again.   

Dan whimpered, tilting his head up and looking Arin into the eyes.  His face flushed red, mirroring Arin's.  Whether it was from their mutual arousals or the water, Arin wasn't sure.   

"You like that?"  Arin teased, tugging lightly again.  Dan grunted, a smile spreading across his face.   

"Yeah, baby girl.  I like that a lot."  He replied, leaning forward, meeting Arin's plump swollen lips once more.   

As they kissed, Arin released Dan's shoulder.  His hand slowly dipped beneath the water, trailing down Dan's chest and stomach.  He hesitated a moment.  His hand hovering above the waistline of Dan's shorts.   

"Go ahead."  Dan encouraged, pressing another kiss to his lips.  His hand giving Arin's cock a small squeeze, causing Arin to gasp softly.  

"You can touch me, Arin."   

Feeling a confidence boost, Arin gently palmed Dan's cock.  Running his hand up and down the outline pressed against the fabric of Dan's trunks, before dipping his hand inside.   

Dan choked out a groan when Arin's hand took him firmly in hand and began to stroke.  Their bodies moved together in the water.  Hips thrusting lightly into each other's grips.  Their lips and tongues moving together with an increasing passion.   

"Fuck, Dan!"  Arin grunted.  His hips moved quickly, thrusting faster into Dan's fist.   

"You close?"  Dan whispered between pants, lightly pulling on Arin's bottom lip with his teeth before licking across the swollen skin.  Arin nodded. 

"Y-yeah...nnggh..I'm close."   

Dan tightened his grip a fraction and began to stroke faster.   

"Come for me, Arin."  Arin let out  breathless chuckle.  He increased his speed on Dan's cock.   

"Y-you too.  Come for me, Dan." 

Dan's teeth clenched.  He could feel the heat within, coiling to his center.  His hips moving frantically, despite the weight on top of them. 

"F-Fuck!"  He stuttered out.   

Dan's body seized up, his balls contracting, drawing in close to his body.  Spurts of cum shot out of his twitching cock.   

"Ah, ah, fuck!"  Arin cried.   

His own body freezing up.  His head buried into the crook of Dan's neck. 

Dan could feel the faint twitching as he and Arin rode through their orgasms.  Both of their hands kept stroking, milking each other of all they had.   

Arin collapsed bonelessly against Dan's body.  The heat and exertion getting to him.   

Dan placed a small kiss onto his sweaty forehead.   

"You okay?  He asked, his voice thick and hoarse with exhaustion.   

Arin didn't answer right away.  His chest heaving against Dan's.  He turned his head, weakly kissing Dan's neck.   

"I love you, Dan."  He said.   

Dan smiled, wrapping his arms around Arin's back, breathing deeply taking in the younger man's scent. 

"I love you too, Arin." 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork for this chapter  
> https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/155235006520/h-how-do-i-look-you-look-amazing-baby

Arin sighed, combing both of his hands nervously through his freshly trimmed hair. 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, turning his head from left to right, making sure he looked okay.  His hair was now a manageable length.  Shorter in the front, just above his chin and shoulder length in the back, resting on his neck. 

He smoothed down his pale blue dress shirt, making sure there were no wrinkles in it or his grey suit pants.  His suit jacket was still on the hangar, hanging from the shower curtain bar. 

Running a hand over his face, Arin paused, lightly touching his mustache and beard. 

For the past month, he had been growing out the rugged sad excuse of facial hair he had.  It was Dan's idea.  Saying Arin would look good with some full scruff.  Brian had agreed.  So, he grew out a partial goatee/beard.  It actually didn't look bad.  Even Adam and Cindy said he looked good. 

Arin looked older, more mature. 

He had even gotten a blonde streak in his hair. 

Cindy suggested it, saying she had always wanted to get a black one in her blonde hair but couldn't because of her job. 

Just something different.   

 Arin felt like after everything that had happened and with his relationships with Brian and Dan, he felt like he was moving forward.  Things were changing for the better. 

So why not change himself a bit? 

At least on the outside. 

He was still his introverted, insecure self on the inside but he was improving. 

And the changes made him feel better, like he was finally putting his past behind him and looking towards the future for once.   

Arin picked up the dark pink tie, lying on the counter near his sink.  Dan had picked it out.  It had small pictures of nintendo characters all over it.  Usually a gag gift but it was right up Arin's alley. 

Brian and Dan took no time to pick up that Arin had a tendency to like things that were typically considered girly.  The nickname baby girl didn't just come from nowhere.   

Arin's room greatly reflected his tastes. 

Posters of video game and anime characters.  A couple of sailor moon figurines on his desk, that Brian had bought him.  On his bed he had a fluffy Pikachu pillow, that Dan had liked so much, Brian had bought him one too. 

Arin also had a large Ninja Brian plushie, a fan had made.  It was Dan's but he let Arin have it, saying when he'd start feeling down, hugging the plushie made him feel a bit better.  Arin was grateful for it. 

Although it probably wasn't Dan's intentions, having the plushie, helped stop him from seeking out comfort from Brian and Dan all the time.  There was still a part of Arin that insisted that he was intruding and being a burden.  Holding the Ninja Brian plushie helped him not feel like that. 

Giving a safe illusion that he could handle his problems on his own.  Arin knew it wasn't true but it was a nice comfort to have. 

Months later from when he started living with Brian and Dan, his room was different but not too different  He still had the blue comforter and sheet set, Brian and Dan had originally bought. 

Something about it being Dan's favorite color and that they had picked it out, made Arin feel warm and safe when he was curled up beneath the covers.   

It was amazing to think that nearly a year ago, he had been struggling to survive.  Spiraling down a path of destruction and darkness.  It almost felt like a distant dream. 

Now he was living a completely different life. 

He had two amazing boyfriends who loved him unconditionally, despite all of his problems and he had two wonderful friends that cared for him and stayed by his side.   

Cindy had become an incredible addition to their group. 

She had an enthusiastic, bubbly  personality, similar to Dan's.  She was smart and had quite the introspective outlook on life.  Arin had found out she was an artist too but more on the painting side and her main hobby was being a taxidermist. 

Despite her looks of being blonde and teal-eyed, she had a lot of goth interests.  She would always joke that you should never 'judge a book by it's cover'.  Arin came to take that to heart the more he learned about her. 

Sometimes, when he was feeling in a feminine mood, he'd ask her to do his makeup.  She'd happily oblige. Dan and Brian had been so impressed, that they hired her on part-time to be NSP's makeup artist and assistant.

Arin was glad he had been brave enough to reach out to her, like he did with Adam.  It could have been so easy to have pushed them away and out of his life.  But Arin didn't. 

He had truly healed and grown as a person.   

Arin wrapped the tie around his neck.  Frowning, he tried to remember how to fold it.  Brian had showed him before but it wasn't looking right.  He was doing something wrong.  Missing some step. 

"Hey Arin, are you ready?"  Dan asked, poking his head through the doorway.   

Arin grunted in response, still struggling with the tie. 

Dan smiled, walking up behind him. 

He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a white dress shirt and no tie.  Brian couldn't convince him to wear one even though it was in the dress code, opting to leave several buttons undone, revealing some of his chest hair. 

Brian had just rolled his eyes at the look, secretly smiling at his partner's silly rebelliousness

They were all dressed up to go to a party at the record company.  It was a celebratory party. 

The new NSP album, along with a handful of other artists had made the top 100 billboards. 

NSP made it to the low 30s which was considered a huge success, considering the kind of content they produced. 

The record company executives wanted to show their appreciation by throwing an extravagant party.  Everyone involved with the labels, managers, directors, crew members, even the CEO would be present. 

It was a party that marked a huge step for NSP's first year of being a signed band. 

And Brian and Dan wanted Arin there to celebrate with them.  Arin was honored they wanted him present. 

Dan reached around Arin's body and gently pulled the tie from his hands. 

Arin let his arms fall to his side as Dan pressed up close against his back, leaning his head lightly against Arin's.  He then began to fold the tie, going slow enough, so Arin could see the process. 

When finished, the tie was perfectly tied and centered, resting against Arin's dress shirt at a decent length, just above his belt.  Dan then grabbed Arin's suit jacket and helped him put it on.

He then wrapped his arms around Arin's body, holding him close from behind.  They both stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"H-how do I look?"  Arin asked. His voice betraying his nervousness.

Dan released his hold, stepping back, and turning Arin towards him.  He cupped his cheeks in his large hands.   

"You look beautiful."  Dan sincerely replied. 

Arin blushed, dropping his eyes to the floor 

"Thank you."  He whispered. 

Dan smiled.  He gently lifted Arin's chin and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  Arin let his eyes slide shut as he returned the kiss. 

Pulling back, the two men just stared at each other.  Love and care shining in their eyes. 

"You guys ready to go?"  Brian's voice called out.  His voice coming from downstairs. 

"On our way, Bri."  Dan yelled back.   

He then took Arin's hand and lead them to the door.   

"Let's go get this party started.  What do you say, Ar?" 

Arin smiled, looking down at their joined hands.   

"Looking forward to it." 


	36. Chapter 36

Arin stared out the window.  Watching the world go by in a blur, trying his best not to fidget in his seat. 

He, Brian and Dan were currently in Brian’s SUV. 

Brian was driving, Dan in the passenger seat.  The two were chatting lightly. 

Arin was in the back, trying and failing to calm his nerves. 

They were heading to the celebration party at the record label, NSP was signed with.  There would be so many people there.  People Arin didn’t know. 

A bunch of bigshots and business types, mixed with artists and their crews.  People who were involved and worked really hard to get where they were.

And then there was Arin. 

He initially didn’t want to go, believing he didn’t belong. 

He wasn’t a member of NSP. 

Sure he helped sometimes in the basement studio with the recordings and he’d done a few animations but other than that, nothing else. 

Even with Brian and Dan planning on making a new band with him, it still wasn’t necessarily NSP and it was a long ways off from being a reality. 

Brian was at first hesitant to have him come, even if he wanted him there to celebrate with them. 

Arin had noticed that Brian had been behaving a little off since their Disney trip months ago.  Dan told him that Brian was just overthinking things and not to worry about it.

Dan also assured Arin that he was invited, mentioning that his animation for their single contributed greatly to their success and that there were people who wanted to meet him if possible. 

That was what made Arin the most nervous. 

People wanted to meet him? 

He had only seen NSP’s manager in passing.  Arin usually stayed in his room when the manager was over to talk to Brian and Dan. 

Not many people knew that Arin lived with Brian and Dan and nobody knew about the relationship between the three of them. 

Well, Adam probably did. 

Speaking of which.  Adam was going to be there. 

It was Dan who had suggested inviting Adam, so Arin would have company whenever Brian or Dan were inevitably pulled away. 

Adam was going to meet them outside the building and they would all go in together. 

Knowing Adam would be there with him, made Arin feel better.  He wouldn’t be the only outsider there. 

He knew that Brian and Dan would do their best to make him feel included but he also knew they would probably get caught up in some business and he’d be left alone. 

After all, the party was for them. 

With Adam there, Arin wouldn’t be left to stand awkwardly on his own. 

Another thing he had been worried about was what to say if someone asked about his connection to Brian and Dan. 

Friends?  Lovers?  Boyfriends? 

Arin wasn’t sure.

They hadn’t exactly put a label on what they were. 

He’s had pretty regular sex with both of them and they went on dates occasionally. 

Arin knew he loved both of them dearly and Brian and Dan had told him on multiple occasions that they loved him back. 

Arin was more than happy with what they had but he sometimes wondered if he needed a label or something to make it feel more grounded. 

Arin shook his head. 

He was being selfish again. 

Brian and Dan had given so much to him, so much of themselves. 

Besides, it wasn’t like the three of them had to come out at the party.  He knew Brian and Dan valued their privacy. 

Arin needed to stop letting his insecurities warp his view of reality.  Stop overthinking things and take what was in front of him for what it was. 

He would just follow their lead. 

Arin looked up to see they were pulling into the parking lot. 

He took a deep breath. 

Just take things one at a time.  

For now, that was all he could do.

Getting out of the car, Arin watched as Adam ran up to them, having recognized Brian’s SUV. 

He pulled Arin into a big hug.  Arin smiled returning it. 

He then started talking a mile a minute about how excited he was to come to the party, how he thinks one of his brother’s friends was a manager for a band and how it was so awesome that he could go meet some of the bands and artists and wondering if they’d give him autographs and wondering what the food would be like and how cool it was to be invited and thanking Brian and Dan for inviting him. 

The three men just smiled as he continued rambling, while they approached the door, showed their id’s and were let in. 

Arin turned towards Adam as they walked down a long hallway.  

“Dude, Glattner is such a weird name.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. 

“Well, sorry I don’t have a traditional name like Wecht and Avidan or a generic name like Hanson.” 

“Hey! Hanson is unique, bro!”

 “Maybe in a parallel universe.”  Adam said with a laugh, seeing the pretend pout on Arin’s face.  Dan wrapped an arm around Arin shoulders. 

“At least your first name is unique. Just like mine.”  Arin smiled widely. 

“Why thank you, Dan.”  He then turned towards Adam and stuck his tongue out. 

“Unique if you don’t know how to spell.”  Adam quipped, sticking his tongue out too.  Brian looked between the two of them. 

“Do I need to turn this car around?” He asked in his no nonsense tone. 

“No, Dad.”  Arin and Adam said in unison. 

Both of them snickering when Brian glared at them.  Dan chuckled, patting his partner on the back.

“Kids.” Brian muttered under his breath, as they entered the conference room where the party was being held.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Hey Arin, come over here! Check this out?” 

Arin turned his head in the direction of the voice, careful not to spill the sparkling cider in his glass. 

Adam was over by the buffet table. 

Arin shook his head, grinning as he saw what Adam was doing. 

He had drowned his entire plate of food in chocolate sauce. 

“Arin look!  A fondue fountain!  I’ve never seen one in person!”  He exclaimed, popping something dripping with chocolate in his mouth.

“Really, dude?  Everything?”  Arin asked tilting his head in amusement. 

Adam smirked, popping another unknown item in his mouth and nodding his head.

“Mmm.”  He mumbled.  “Ish sho good.” 

Arin just smiled, shaking his head again.  He took a sip of his drink and looked around, ignoring the odd feeling he was getting.  It had been happening off and on for a while now.

It was almost like he was being watched.  Arin eyebrows creased, scanning his surroundings. 

He saw Brian, across the room, talking to a few people. 

He smiled when Brian looked up, their eyes meeting, and winked at him. 

Arin already knew where Dan was.  On the small stage, singing karaoke, his suit jacket missing and dress shirt was even more opened, fully revealing his chest. 

Arin laughed softly to himself as he continued to look around.

The conference room was packed with bodies. 

Many men and women and varying states of business dress.  A few were even dressed a bit…eccentric. 

Arin’s eyes fell onto a tall, skinny man with waist length hair, wearing a bright blue and pink suit. 

Quite bold. 

Arin figured he was one of the other artists. 

So far everything was going well. 

Brian and Dan had formerly introduced Arin to their team. 

He had been introduced as an old friend they had met in Jersey. 

Which was sort of true. 

Back then, Arin was just another fan.  Interesting how things had changed. 

Arin had smiled as he shook the many hands of people, he was pretty sure were putting on a polite front and asking him half-interested questions about his animation. 

But whatever.  It wasn’t like he needed to make any connections.

Arin had Brian and Dan and he knew they would take care of him. 

So, he forced himself to make small talk, trying to ignore the many eyes on him, pushing out of his introverted shell and being friendly to everyone.  He may not need these people in his life but he was, in a way, representing Brian and Dan.   

Plus, Arin didn’t know if the new band would actually happen but there was still a chance, if Dan’s enthusiasm was anything to go by.  Arin may end up working with these people in the future. 

Best to make a good impression.

Arin placed his glass down on a table and plucked one of the chocolate covered strawberries off of Adam’s plate. 

He probably shouldn’t have as his stomach was feeling a bit off.  Probably from the large variety of foods he had tried but he liked messing with his friend. 

Arin took a huge bite, grinning cheekily at Adam. 

Adam didn’t react. 

He was staring straight ahead, his mouth frozen in mid-chew, a small frown on his face. 

Arin followed his gaze.  All he could see where gaggles of people conversing with one another.  He turned back to Adam.

“Adam?”  Arin said, lightly touching his arm.

Adam blinked.  His head turning and meeting Arin’s eyes. 

“Oh, sorry Arin.  Did you say something?” 

Arin shook his head. 

“You okay?  You kinda pulled a me and spaced out there.” 

Adam smiled easily, shrugging.

“Thought I saw someone I knew.”  He mumbled, dismissing the moment and returning to his plate.

Arin frowned. 

Someone he knew? 

Arin then froze. 

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. 

It was that feeling again. 

Like he was being watched. 

It had always been an uncomfortable feeling. 

It was worse when he was still escorting and some of his clients looked at him like he was a piece of meat. 

Arin shook his head, mentally berating himself.

He was around a lot of people who didn’t know him, of course someone would probably be staring.  That was normal. 

Arin looked around again.  He wished he at least knew who it was though. 

It was unnerving. 

Arin tried to push the feeling away. 

He was overreacting. 

Besides, Brian, Dan and Adam were all with him.

He glanced around again. 

Still…he felt uncomfortable. 

Arin’s stomach gurgled, causing him to grab it. 

Then there was that.  The mixture of foods were not sitting well with him at all. 

That coupled with the odd feeling.

Arin suddenly wanted to go home.

“Arin?”  Adam said, gently touching Arin’s arm.  “You okay, man?”

Arin wiped at the beads of sweat gathering on his brow. 

He was feeling sick.  Was it food poisoning?

He turned to Adam.

“Not feeling too good.”  He grunted. 

Adam put his plate down, his expression becoming worried. 

“Should we leave?”  He asked, guiding Arin over to a chair and helping him sit down.

Arin shrugged. 

“Maybe.” 

Arin looked around. That feeling again.  Someone watching him. 

Who was it? 

What did they want? 

Or was it all his imagination? 

Whatever it was, Arin was starting to feel panicked. 

His upset stomach, coupled with the feeling of eyes on him, causing his anxiety to rise. 

He tightly shut his eyes.

“Arin?”  A low, familar voice called out.

 Arin opened his eyes to see Brian kneeling down in front of him.

“Are you okay?”  He asked, his tone filled with concern. 

Arin shook his head, wincing.  He could add headache to the list now.

“Don’t feel good.”  He mumbled.

Brian reached his hand up to Arin's forehead.  He clucked his tongue.  

"You feel warm." 

Arin didn't reply, he hadn't really noticed he was feeling overheated. 

“Alright, we’re going home.”  Brian said.  His voice firm. 

Arin grabbed Brian’s hand, pulling it from his head.

“No Bri.  This party is for you and Dan.  You should be here.” 

Brian frowned. 

“Not when you’re feeling bad.  Possibly sick.”  He argued.

“Brian.”  Arin began.

“I’ll take him home.”  Adam said, cutting in. 

Brian looked up at Adam, then back to Arin, whose eyes were closed once more.  His expression in a grimace.  His lips parted, now softly panting.

“I…I don’t know.”  He said.

“I'll stay with him until you and Dan are done.”  Adam added.

Brian breathed heavily out of his nostrils. 

His mind going back to a conversation he and Dan had a while back.  He was overthinking things. 

He stood up, placing his hand on Adam’s shoulder.

“Okay, Adam.  I trust you to take care of him.” 

Adam nodded, standing up straighter. 

“You can count on me.” Adam affirmed. 

Brian just nodded, helping Arin to his feet, gently running his fingers along Arin’s forearm. 

A small, not obvious, intimate touch. 

Adam still saw it.

He knew how much Brian and Dan cared about Arin. 

After spending time with the trio, Adam had picked up on just how protective Brian could get.  Dan had told him that was just how he was. 

Knowing what Arin had gone through before, Adam knew it was more than that.  He had a feeling there was more going on between the three men than they let on. 

He never asked though, because it wasn’t his business and Arin, despite what he'd shared, wasn’t obligated to tell him everything. 

“Get some rest."  Brian said, holding himself back from pulling Arin into his arms.  "We’ll be home soon.” 

“I’m sorry.”  Arin muttered.  His head low, hair curtaining his features.

“Don’t be, bab-Arin.  It’s not your fault.” 

Adam then placed a gentle hand on Arin’s back, guiding him to the exit. 

“Come on, brosif.  Let’s get you home.”  He then glanced back at Brian.

“I’ll text you when we get to the house.”

Brian nodded, watching them go. 

Once they were gone, he made his way back into the crowd, looking for Dan.  He needed to know what was going on. 

Brian had a feeling they weren’t going to be at the party for much longer. 

Not if he could help it. 

The urge to be by Arin’s side was strong and at the forefront of his mind. 

But Brian knew he could trust Adam. 

He had proven to be a true friend to Arin. 

Even before Brian had found Arin.  Adam was the reason they had been reunited. 

Arin would be fine until he and Dan could get away. 

Brian knew he would.


	37. Chapter 37

Arin groaned letting out a cough, spitting the foul liquid out of his mouth. 

He was currently on his knees in the bathroom, his head was hovered over the open bowl of the toilet.   

Adam was behind him, holding his hair back and gently rubbing his back.   

They had been in the same position for the past 15 minutes since arriving.   

Arin had felt a lurch in his stomach and rushed to the bathroom, throwing his suit jacket off in the process.  Adam, after closing and locking the front door, was right behind him. 

Arin slowly sat up and leaned against the side of the bowl, breathing heavily out of his mouth, not taking a chance of letting the putrid smell trigger him into vomiting once more.   

His stomach felt empty.  His throat was on fire and his head was throbbing.   

Adam reached up and flushed the toilet.  He then grabbed a washcloth, wetting it under the faucet and gently wiping the sweat from his brow and lingering vomit from the corner of his lips.   

Once done, Adam helped Arin to his feet and led him out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. 

Arin leaned heavily on Adam as they carefully made their way up the stairs and to his room.  

Adam pulled the covers down from Arin's bed.  Helping him undress down to his undershirt and boxers, he sat Arin down on the bed. 

"I'll be right back."  Adam said, quickly walking out the room.   

Arin just stared down at the carpet covered floor.  He could vaguely hear Adam's feet rushing down the stairs.  A few seconds later he heard him in the bathroom across the hall. 

Moments later, Adam returned with a cup of mouthwash, a can of ginger ale , a fresh wet washcloth, a thermometer and a hair tie. 

Adam handed Arin the mouthwash.  Arin took it, taking the minty liquid into his mouth and sloshing it around, before spitting it back into the cup.  Adam took the cup and placed it on the nightstand.  He then opened the can of ginger ale and handed it to Arin.   

"Here.  This should help your stomach.  You guys do have pepto bismol but I doubt you need anything bad tasting right now."  

 Arin nodded, taking light sips from the can.  He didn't think he could stomach that kind of 'medicine' at the moment. 

As Arin continued slowly drinking the ginger ale, Adam kneeled on the bed, partially behind him and gathered his hair into a loose ponytail.   

Once Arin finished half the can, Adam took it and coaxed Arin to lay down.   

Arin didn't resist, letting Adam tuck him in, gently wiping the newly gathered sweat from his flushed face.  He then took the thermometer and placed it under Arin's tongue.   

Arin watched as Adam began cleaning up, taking the used items into the bathroom.   

The thermometer beeped when he came back.  

Adam pulled Arin's desk chair over and sat down, reaching over and pulling the thermometer out.  He hummed to himself looking at the results.  He then placed it onto the nightstand.   

"Looks like you do have a slight fever, dude." 

Arin grunted in response.  Despite finding out that news, Arin wondered if that was all it was.  His stomach had felt off but it didn't come to a head until he had that anxiety spike.   

Had that made him sick?   

Now that he thought about it.  He had been tense and on edge most of the day.  Going back and forth from worrying about the many eyes on him, what they thought, being on his best behavior and feeling calm and safe with Brian, Dan and Adam.   

His emotions were a jumbled mess.  No wonder he had to leave.  And to think, he hadn't actually noticed.   

"Arin?" 

"I-I think it was…too much."  Arin croaked out.   

Adam looked at him in confusion.  Arin cleared his throat. 

"The party.  The people.  It was too much." 

Adam's eyes widened in understanding.  It was no secret that Arin was an introvert.  He kept to himself whenever he wasn't working.  Interacting with as few people as possible.   

Hell, it took quite a bit of effort on Adam's part to be let in.   

Having to mingle and interact with so many people he didn't know.  When he was usually only around Adam, Brian, Dan and Cindy for the better part of a year. 

It actually was amazing he had lasted as long as he did.   

"Fuck, dude.  I didn't even realize."  Adam said, his voice filled with regret. 

Arin huffed out a small laugh.   

"Adam, I didn't even realize.  What makes you think you would?"  Adam shrugged.   

"I feel like I should've."  He mumbled under his breath.   

Arin moved his hand from beneath the covers and covered Adam's.   

"Hey.  I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I did, if you weren't there.  I could've been in a corner having a panic attack as soon as Brian and Dan were pulled away.  Believe me, man.  You helped a lot." 

Adam smiled.   

"You are way to selfless for your own good."   

Arin grinned.   

"Could say the same for you.  Thanks for taking care of me and staying until Brian and Dan get back." 

"Of course."  Adam then looked up, as a thought occurred to him.   

"Shit!  I didn’t text Brian." 

He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone.  He whistled lowly. 

He had several texts and missed calls, most of which were from Brian. 

"I take it, he's already sent a ton of texts."  Arin asked knowingly.   

Adam chuckled nervously, standing up and bringing the phone up to his ear.   

"That dude really cares about you."  He said as he turned away.   

Arin settled back, snuggling further into his pillow.  Adam wasn't wrong.  Arin could see how much he meant to Brian and Dan.   

As undeserved as it was.   

He smiled, listening to Adam apologizing to Brian and telling him why he hadn't text him as soon as he got home.  He could even hear Brian's muffled voice.  He was talking loudly, so he and Dan must still be at the party.   

After a few minutes, Adam turned towards him and handed the phone over.   

"He wants to talk to you."  Arin took the phone.   

"Hello?" 

"Arin?  How are you feeling?"  Brian asked.  His voice still filled with worry. 

"I feel better after emptying my stomach."   

Dan's distant voice suddenly came through the phone. 

"Is he alright?  We should go home, Bri!" 

Arin heard a bit of rustling and the loud sounds in the background disappeared.  Brian's voice came through and he could hear it more clearly.  He must have moved out of the conference room. 

"Arin, Dan and I are coming home."  Arin frowned. 

"Brian.  You guys don't have to.  I'm feeling better now."  There was some more rustling 

"Arin?  It's Dan.  It was the crowd wasn't it?  It was too much?"   

Arin quirked an eyebrow.  He hadn't heard Adam tell Brian any of that.   

"How did you know?"   

"I was kind of worried how you'd react."  Dan revealed.  Arin could hear the apology in his voice.   

"You're not typically around a lot of people, Ar."   

Arin didn't reply, still surprised Dan had figured out what happened.  Knowing him, he'd probably gone through it before. 

"Damn, Brian was right."  He cursed beneath his breath. 

Arin held back a groan.   

Great.   

Not only had he worried them, now they were all blaming themselves for not noticing.   

Even after all of this time, he was still a burden to those around him.  He thought he was getting better.   

Maybe he wasn't.   

The throbbing in his head increased.   

He didn't want to deal with this right now.   

"Dan, I'm feeling tired.  I'll see you guys when you get home."   

Dan didn’t respond.  There was more rustling and he heard Brian's voice return.   

"Alright Arin.  Get some rest.  We'll be there when you wake up."  

Arin nodded.  "Okay."   

He handed the phone back to Adam and turned over.   

"M'gonna take a nap."  He murmured.  Maybe that would help with his headache.   

He probably should have asked Adam to get him some aspirin.   

Arin mentally berated himself.  Adam was doing enough.  Stop being troublesome.  

Huh. Been awhile since his brain turned on him.  As if the day couldn't get any worse.

"I'll be right here, if you need anything."  Adam said, sitting back down, looking at his phone. 

Before Arin drifted off, he heard Adam mumbling, reading through his missed messages. 

"One from Cindy, three from Brian, spam..." 

Arin's eyes slid shut, his surroundings fading as he gave in to his weariness.   

Adam's voice becoming muffled, vanishing as his mind shut down. 

"--th?  What d--- he w---?" 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to share something I wrote a while back on my tumblr.
> 
> "Fun fact: when I was in 3rd and 4th grade, I knew a set of triplets.  
> Two of them were identical and one was fraternal.  
> Their names were, Ross, Brad and Seth."
> 
> Read the authors note in chapter 23


	38. Chapter 38

Arin blinked blearily. The sun's rays shining through his curtains causing his body to stir awake.

Sitting up, he scratched his chest, letting out a yawn.

He was still in his undershirt and boxers from yesterday.

He had slept through the rest of the evening and throughout the night.

That was surprising.

He must have needed the rest because he felt a lot better.

He saw that his desk chair Adam was using was still next to his bed.

He could also see one of Brian's books on his nightstand along with a half empty coffee mug.

Arin pushed his covers off and slowly stood up.

Finding he wasn't dizzy he stretched popping his back, twisting his waist from side to side.

He then walked out of his room, crossing the hall and entering the bathroom.

Flipping the light switch he leaned against the counter, looking at the mirror. His tired reflection staring back at him.

While he felt better he could still feel some lingering darkness in his mind.

It made sense.

He hadn't talked to Brian or Dan yet.

His insecurities from the previous day hadn't been assured.

He unknowingly worried himself sick and became a burden once again for Brian and Dan.

On a special day celebrating their success. To think he thought he was getting better.

Arin shook his head. He needed to stop dwelling, putting himself down.

After using the toilet, he turned on the shower and walked back to the sink to brush his teeth.

Having saw the clock on his nightstand he knew it was around ten in the morning. A bit early for him to be up.

He usually worked on various art commissions late into the night and woke mid afternoon.

The unexpected illness threw him off his schedule.

Arin shrugged as he stepped into the shower. He could get a head start on his commissions and maybe hang out with Brian and Dan. Maybe make up for last night.

Later, while Arin was pulling on his shirt, he turned hearing a knock on his half closed door.

Brian had his head poked through the opening.

"Hey." He greeted.

Arin yanked his shirt down and smiled.

"Hey Brian."

Brian returned the smile, pushing open the door. He walked over to Arin and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

"Feeling better?" He asked placing a small kiss on Arin's lips.

Arin nodded, leaning his forehead against Brian's, meeting his gaze.

Arin couldn't help but notice the shadows reflected in his usually bright blue eyes. The small bags beneath his lids. He looked exhausted.

Something was wrong.

"Yeah. A whole lot better."

Arin gestured towards his nightstand where Brian's book and mug remained.

"Thank you for being here for me." Arin said watching Brian carefully.

Brian chuckled lightly, running his fingers through Arin's still damp hair.

"Well, Dan and I were pretty worried. We traded off sitting with you after Adam left."

Arin frowned. They stayed with him throughout the night?

"Was that necessary?" Arin asked.

Brian let out a small sigh. His eyes dropping to the floor.

"Last night, you gave us quite a scare."

Arin pulled back in Brian's grip, not releasing his hold. A feeling of dread developing in his stomach.

"What happened?" Arin asked.

As far as he knew, he had slept undisturbed throughout the night.

"You don't remember?" Brian asked, his expression shifting into a frown.

Arin shook his head. What could have happened that they kept watch over him?

Brian remained silent. His eyes down, inwardly contemplating.

He then shook his head, pulling Arin back to him in a crushing hug.

"You know you're safe here, Arin?" He asked. "That I'll protect you, right?"

It was Arin's turn to frown. Where was this coming from?

Had he said something in his sleep? Something to make Brian worry.

"Brian, I don't understand. Why are you asking? I mean, of course I feel safe. I know you'll protect me."

Arin pulled back from the hug, looking down at the older man.

"But what are you supposed to be protecting me from?"

Brian didn't reply. He just stared up at Arin. His eyes filled with love and determination.

He tilted his head up and lightly kissed Arin on the lips.

He released his hold and walked over to the nightstand, grabbing his book and coffee mug.

"Just remember what I said."

Arin watched in confusion as Brian walked out of his room, turning down the hall.

What was that all about? Arin shook his head. He'd have to ask Dan.

Brian's behavior seemed to be getting weirder as time passed.

Arin sat down on his bed. Brian’s words still in his mind.

Arin looked around his room. Seeing the evidence of the new life he had. A life that Brian and Dan gave him.

Was his new life under threat? Should there be something he should be worrying about?

Brian’s behavior was getting to him. Giving him a sense of anxiety.

Arin was sure that the effect of Brian’s actions and words were unintentional.

Brian knew of all of Arin’s internal struggles. He wouldn’t purposely worry him.

In fact, he sounded like he was trying to ease Arin’s worries but Arin didn’t currently have any, at least none that made him feel unsafe.

Arin wondered if Brian was talking more to himself than to him.

“Arin?”

Arin looked up, seeing Dan standing in his doorway.

“Hey.” Arin said, scooting over giving Dan room to sit.

Dan sat down, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked having noticed the way Arin’s eyebrows were creased. His expression one of deep worry.

Arin shrugged.

“I guess? I mean, it’s Brian.”

Dan let out a slow breath.

He had been in their bedroom when Brian came in. A sullen expression on his face.

Dan had watched as Brian had placed his book on the bed and walked out saying something about going for a drive.

Dan knew his mind was still troubled. He only went for drives when he needed to think.

“What did Brian say?” Dan asked.

Brian had been greatly disturbed the previous night.

He had already been dealing with thoughts dripping with paranoia.

Arin’s sleep talking did little to quell his fears.

“Well, he said that I was safe here and that he would protect me. But now that I think about it, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself? I don’t know.”

Arin looked up at Dan, his eyes questioning.

“Dan, is there something going on I should be on the lookout for?”

Dan didn’t reply right away. Trying to think of a way to convey Brian’s concerns without worrying Arin.

That probably wouldn’t be possible.

“Arin.” Dan began, meeting his eyes. “You know Brian and I love you, right?”

Arin nodded, not seeing the point.

“Well, ever since that night you had that nightmare about Seth, he’s been...worried.”

Arin frowned. That night happened several months ago.

Why was Brian hung up on it?

Even Arin had managed to move past those types of dreams. With Dan and Brian’s help even.

“It’s because Seth’s still out there and the threats he made. That’s why his behavior's off. He wants you to feel safe and completely free of Seth.”

Dan then took a breath, sliding his arm from around Arin’s shoulders. He then covered one of Arin’s hands with his own.

“Last night when you were sick, you had a few fever dreams and were talking in your sleep.”

Arin’s eyes widened.

Fever dreams? He had dreams? He couldn’t remember that at all.

Also, he was sleep talking?

What did he say?

“You were panicked. Crying out for me and Brian. We tried to wake you but you were too deep in the dream.” Dan shook his head.

“No, not a dream. A nightmare. You were begging Seth to not hurt you anymore.”

Arin felt his breath hitch.

Seth?

He’d had more nightmares about him?

He thought those were done. Had run their course.

“What else happened?” Arin quietly asked, afraid to hear anymore.

Dan leaned forward, staring down at the carpeted floor.

Several seconds passed before he took a breath and sat back up.

“You accused Brian of lying to you. Saying that you thought he would protect you, but he didn’t.”

“Fuck.” Arin swore.

No wonder Brian had said those things and he and Dan sat with him through the night.

Arin could feel the guilt rising in him.

He’d unintentionally hurt Brian.

“Arin it’s not your fault.” Dan said seemingly reading his mind. “You had a fever and were having nightmares.”

Arin ran a hand through his hair.

“It doesn’t matter. What I said was said. I still fueled his insecurities, didn’t I?”

Dan didn’t reply.

That’s what they were.

Insecurities.

Brian feared that Seth would suddenly appear and take Arin away from them.

“What do I do?” Arin asked.

Usually it was the other way around. Brian and Dan would help Arin with his insecurities. Help him work through them and gradually change his way of thinking.

How could he convince Brian, the one who had been Arin’s strength, that he had nothing to worry about?

That Arin wasn’t going anywhere. That he was happy and safe with them.

Dan shook his head. This was new territory for him too.

Just like Brian was Arin’s strength, he was Dan’s too.

Dan wouldn’t be where he was today if not for Brian’s endless love and support.

He and Arin depended greatly on him.

So, what do you do when your strength and foundation needed support?

Well, honesty never failed before.

“You just tell him the truth. How you feel. That you feel safe and know that Brian will do everything in his power to protect you. That’s really all you can do.”

Arin nodded.

“Yeah I’ll do that.”

And maybe it’d be enough.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw up ahead

Arin stared at the door.  He could hear impact sounds of two different objects rapidly colliding. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.   

Stepping into the garage, Arin looked around.   

It wasn’t a typical garage.  Whereas most people used their garages for cars and extra storage, there was only one vehicle in one of the three bays. 

The other two had a large rubber mat across the floor.  There were a few exercise machines pushed against the wall.  Mainly a treadmill and an elliptical.  A rack with a set of handheld weights on it.  A barrel full of various training weapons next to it.   

On the walls were various cloth posters.  Pictures of yellow dragons and Japanese text on them.  A case with several katanas displayed within, hung in between two of the posters. 

It all kind of looked like a modernized dojo.   

And in the center striking viciously at a freestanding punching bag, was Brian. 

Arin watched silently as Brian swiftly hit and kicked at the bag, trying not to jump at the impact sounds. 

Brian was going at it harder than usual.  He was drenched in sweat.  His hair matted down to his head, bare chest glistening under the dim lights.  His arms bulging with each strike.  His form fitting training pants low on his hips. 

Arin's breath caught in his throat.  He still couldn’t believe this man was his lover.  Arin swallowed thickly, shaking his head.   

He had come in there for a reason, not to stare lustfully at his boyfriend. 

A few hours had passed before Brian had returned home from his drive and Arin was anxious to talk to him.   

Maybe help dispel his lingering fears over Seth and apologize for what he had said in his sleep the previous night.    

Arin grabbed a folding chair that was leaning against the wall and took a seat, continuing to watch as Brian pummeled the bag.    

Dan had told him it wasn’t his fault.  He couldn’t help his sleep talking.  Arin didn’t agree.  Not completely.   

He may have been asleep but those words came from somewhere. 

If something ever happened, would he blame Brian for it? Accuse him of lying and not protecting him? 

Arin wasn’t sure.  After all, Seth and his threats hadn’t been on his mind for some time now. 

He was happy in his new life and he felt safe with Brian and Dan.  His subconscious was the problem. 

Arin frowned, thinking it over. 

Maybe he hadn’t addressed Seth’s, now apparent lingering hold, as well as he’d thought. 

In fact, he had actually only pushed it aside. Filling the space with Dan and Brian’s love.  No longer wasting any conscious thought on his abuser. 

He had pushed forward, wanting to put the past behind him and mentally heal.  He actually hadn’t dealt with any of it, had he? 

Arin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Well, all he knew was that Brian was upset (though he tried to hide it) and in a way, that was Arin's fault. 

“Arin?” 

Arin looked up, seeing Brian walking towards him, wiping his brow with a towel.  Arin hadn’t even noticed he had finished. 

“Are you okay?”  Brian asked, coming to a stop before him.   

Arin stood up and pulled Brian into a hug, regardless of his sweaty chest.  

“I should be the one asking that.”  Arin mumbled, pressing a kiss to Brian’s neck.   

Confusion passed through Brian before he realized what Arin was saying. 

“It’s nothing, Arin.  I’m fine.”  He said, pulling back from the hug, averting his eyes. 

Arin frowned, shaking his head.  “No you're not, Brian.  Dan told me what happened last night.  What I said.” 

Brian flinched, cursing under his breath.  He should have told Dan not to tell Arin.  Now he was worried about him. 

It didn’t matter that Brian’s mind weighed heavily with the threat of Seth hovering over them.  It didn’t matter that Brian was afraid of losing Arin and it was stressing him out. 

He was supposed to be the strong one.  Arin and Dan depended on him.  He shouldn’t be worrying about ‘what ifs’.   

“Brian, stop it.”  Arin said, reaching up a hand, cupping Brian’s cheek.   

Brian looked up meeting Arin’s gentle brown eyes.   

“I can see your brain working.  Don’t try to invalidate how you’re feeling because of me.  You’ve been dealing with some troubling thoughts and I unknowingly made it worse.” 

Brian shook his head, his eyebrows creasing with worry. 

“No, Arin.  Don’t blame yourself.  It wasn’t your fault.  You were asleep.”  Brian looked away.  “You didn’t know.” 

Arin turned his head back towards him. 

“But it was still said.  Brian, no matter what my subconscious says, I do feel safe with you and Dan.  It’s been months since I last thought about Seth.”  Arin leaned down pressing their foreheads together.   

“Even if he did try something, I know you’ll do everything in your power to protect me.  I believe that with all of my heart.” 

Brian’s eyes slid shut, taking a shaky breath.  His hands trembling as he grabbed onto Arin’s arms, trying to reel his emotions in, ground himself. 

“Please try not to worry.  Those kinds of thoughts can drag you into darkness.  Believe me, I know.”  Arin said, wrapping his arms around Brian, once more pulling him close. 

Brian nodded, remaining silent.  He could feel some of the weight, he’d been carrying, lift off his shoulders. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed this.  Needed the reassurance.   

That what he was doing for Arin was the right path.  That Arin didn’t somehow resent him for inserting himself so firmly into his life. 

"I love you, Brian.  No matter what, I love you."  Arin whispered, tilting Brian's head by the chin and kissing him softly.  

"I love you too, Arin."  Brian said, his lips brushing against Arin's. 

A throat cleared, causing the two to pull apart.   

Dan was leaning against the frame of the door, his arms crossed, a wide smile on his face. 

"Can I join or is this a private party?"   

Arin and Brian looked at each other and started laughing. 

"Get your ass over here."  Brian said, still smiling.   

Dan's smile widened, pushing off the door frame and walked over into Brian and Arin's open arms.   

Dan leaned down kissing Brian.   

"Feeling better now?"  He asked, running a hand through Brian's sweat-slicked hair.   

Brian nodded.  "You heard everything didn't you?"   

“Maybe.”  Dan grinned, wrapping an arm around Arin's waist.  "You weren't listening to me.  Figured you'd listen to Arin."   

Brian sighed softly, looking up at his two boyfriends. 

"Well, you were right.  I'm sorry for all of this."   

Arin and Dan shook their heads. 

"Don't be, Bri."  Arin said.  Dan nodded his agreement. 

"We're all human.  We can't be strong all the time." 

"That's true.  Guess I needed a reminder."  Brian said, leaning against Dan's chest. 

Dan turned to Arin. 

"Hey, Ar.  Why don't we do something a little special for our wonderful boyfriend?"   

Arin quirked an eyebrow.  "What did you have in mind?" 

"If it doesn't involve the two of you naked, I'm not interested."  Brian interrupted, his tone dry but teasing. 

Dan laughed.  "Well, I guess that's decided.  A threesome it is."   

Arin looked between the two, his eyes wide.  A threesome?  He hadn't had any good experiences with those but seeing the way Brian's face had lit up and Dan's cheerfulness, Arin couldn't help but feel a buzz of excitement. 

Dan took Brian's hand in his own, reaching over and grabbing Arin's too.  With a soft smile, he led the three of them back into the house and up the stairs.  

Upon entering their room, Dan released their hands.  He turned Brian by the shoulders and pressed his hand against his bare chest.  Pushing him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, causing him to plop down onto the mattress.   

Brian looked up at his two lovers, both of them smiling down at him.  Brian could feel his face heating up, under the unrestrained love shining from their eyes.  Dan tilted his chin up, gesturing to the headboard. 

"Up on the bed, Bri."  He said, a touch of dominance in his tone.   

A shiver ran down Brian's spine.  He noticed the surprised look on Arin's face.  He didn't blame him.  Brian was normally the dominant partner with both of them.  It was rare that Dan took charge.  But when he did, it was always a good time.  Dan made sure of it. 

Dan looked over to Arin, who was trying his best not to fidget in place.  He could feel a nervous kind of energy running through him.   

This would be the first time anything sexual occurred with all three of them present.  While Arin had slept with Brian and Dan on multiple occasions, it had always been one on one.  He was either with Brian, or with Dan.  Never both of them together.   

He was also always on the bottom.  Arin had never topped before.  Even back when he escorted, he was the one who was fucked.   

It was clear from Dan's behavior that Brian was going to bottom, something that had never crossed Arin's mind before.  The idea of strong dominate Brian, yielding to someone was exciting as it was scary.   

Arin wasn't sure what role he was to play.  So, he waited with barely suppressed tension for Dan to give him a sign or something.   

"Arin?"  Dan said, drawing Arin's attention.   

Arin met his eyes, seeing the soft concern directed his way.   

"Are you okay with this?  I know it's not normally how we do things"  Dan asked.   

Arin swallowed, looking back and forth between Dan and Brian.  His words seemed to dry up in his throat.   

"It's okay, if you just want to watch or if you want to leave.”  Brian said, from his position still lying back on the bed. His voice was soft and full of understanding.

“You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Arn stared at him, seeing the complete compliance in his body.  His chest rising and falling shallowly. The lingering sweat trailing down his neck.   

Arin unconsciously licked his lips, wondering what kind of sounds Brian would make if he ran his tongue along his neck, lapping the liquid up.  How he'd feel if he sucked on his perked nipples?  What it'd feel like to sink his cock into a warm body for once?  Arin wanted to know.   

Refocusing his thoughts, Arin straightened up.   

"No, it's fine.  I-I want to be here."  Arin said.  "And...I'd like to...be involved, if that's okay?"   

Dan's smile widened.  He grabbed Arin by the shoulder and tugged him in, pressing their lips together.  Arin moaned against Dan's mouth, easily opening up for him.  Dan pulled back, breaking the kiss and leaned into Arin's ear.   

"Take off your clothes and get his pants and boxers off for me."  He said, turning away and walking into the attached bathroom.   

Arin nodded, immediately pulling his shirt over his head and slipping his sweatpants and boxers off.  He tossed them onto the dresser and climbed onto the bed, next to Brian.   

Brian watched as Arin's hand came to rest lightly on his stomach, a question in his eyes.  Brian nodded his consent.  Arin hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants, Brian lifting his hips, and pulled them down and off.   

Arin stared at the large bulge tenting Brian's boxers. Feeling curious and a bit brave, Arin placed his palm over it, squeezing the hard mound.  Brian gasped in surprise, his hips thrusting up into the touch.   

Arin's eyebrows rose, shocked and turned on by Brian's reaction.  He began moving his hand, caressing and stroking the harden length still trapped beneath the fabric.   

Brian squirmed under his touch, his breathing turning into small gasps, peppered with sensual moans.  Arin kept his eyes on Brian's face.  Taking in all of the rare expressions.  He was usually so composed.  It was amazing to see him letting go for once.   

Dan was right.  He needed this.   

Arin leaned down, covering Brian's mouth with his own.  Brian parted his lips, allowing Arin to take the lead.   Let his tongue invade his mouth, deepening the kiss.   

As they kissed, Arin's hand moved away from Brian's erection, causing him to grunt in frustration at the lost.  He slipped his hand into the top of his boxers and pushed them down and off, all without breaking the kiss.  He then wrapped his fingers around Brian's cock and began to lightly stroke, spreading the leaking pre-cum along the shaft.   

Brian bucked into his grip, giving a throaty moan.   

"Looks like you two are getting along just fine."  Dan said, coming out of the bathroom. 

Arin and Brian broke away from their kiss and turned towards him.   

"I'm-I'm sure neither of us would mind the company."  Brian said, his voice breathless, his eyes firmly on his partner.  

Dan was completely naked.  His erection bobbed up and down as he walked over and climbed onto the bed.  He dropped a towel and a bottle of lube to the side.   

Leaning down he captured Brian's lips in a kiss, running his hands down his chest, lightly pinching his nipples.  Brian's back arched into the touch, Dan swallowing his groans of pleasure.   

Dan pulled from the kiss, chuckling as Brian tried in vain to chase his lips.  He moved down to the edge of the bed, nudging Brian's legs apart and grabbed the bottle.   

"Arin, why don't you give our lovely boyfriend one of your hot beejs, while I prepare his tight ass?"  Dan said, popping the lid open with a flick of his thumb.   

Brian's flushed face darkened, as Arin grinned widely at him before lowering his head and taking Brian into his mouth, swallowing him whole.  Brian threw his head back, crying out in pure ecstasy.   

Dan chuckled, grabbing one of Brian's ankles and pushing his leg up, bending it at the knee, revealing his clenched entrance.   

Dribbling some lube onto his fingers, Dan began carefully stretching Brian open.  He didn't bottom often, so he needed more preparation.  It was the main reason why Dan instructed Arin to give him a blowjob.  A necessary action to distract Brian and loosen him up.   

And Brian was thoroughly distracted with Arin alternating between deepthroating and lightly licking his cock, bringing him to the edge and back.   He barely felt Dan's fingers within him, thrusting in and out, scissoring his tight muscles.   

Neither noticed Dan's other hand behind his back, working himself open at the same time.   

After a few more minutes, Dan removed his fingers, wiping his hands on the towel he had brought from the bathroom.   

"Okay, Arin.  He's ready. Come over here."  Dan said, moving from between Brian's legs. 

Arin pulled off of Brian's cock with a wet pop.  Brian shivered, feeling the cold air hit his slick skin.  Arin crawled over to Dan, eager to see what came next.  He was panting lightly.  His face flushed, practically glowing.   

Dan gestured towards the, now empty, space between Brian's legs. 

"Would you like to do the honors?"  He asked. 

Arin's eyes widened.  Dan couldn't possibly mean.  Could he? 

"You...you want me to..."  Arin trailed off.  His voice full of disbelief. 

Dan nodded.  "Yes, Arin.  I want you to fuck Brian."   

Arin looked back and forth between Dan and Brian.  He was serious. 

"Is-is that okay?"  He asked, looking to Brian, who was watching them both with half-lidded eyes. 

Brian nodded, spreading his legs wider and grabbing the back of his knees, presenting himself fully.   

"Come on, Arin.  Fuck me.  I want you to."  He said, his voice coming out a bit hoarse. 

Arin swallowed, feeling a fresh wave of arousal course through his body. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing dick and took a couple of deep breaths. 

Dan moved over to his side, mouthing along his neck. 

"Go ahead, Arin.  Show Brian how much you love him."  He murmured between kisses, his voice quiet so only Arin could hear him.  

"Show him he has nothing to worry about.  Help him relieve his stress.  Make him let go."   

Arin nodded, moving between Brian's legs.  He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward.  One hand holding his cock, the other near Brian's head, keeping him balanced, hovering above the older man.   

He lined himself up and pressed forward.  Brian's eyes slid shut.  He sighed, feeling the sting of his entrance expanding, accommodating the new intrusion into his body.   

Arin continued pushing, his eyes completely focused on Brian, taking in and committing to memory every minute change in Brian's voice and expression.  He didn't want to miss anything.  Dan said it was rare for Brian to bottom.  Arin had a feeling it was even rarer for Brian to leave himself so open and vulnerable.   

Once his hips came to a stop, firmly planted against Brian's rear, Arin leaned down, bracketing Brian's head with his arms.  He brought their lips together, as he experimentally rolled his hips.  Brian's mouth parted in a gasp.  Arin slipped his tongue in, tangling it with Brian's.   

Dan watched them from the side.  Slowly stroking himself.  His chest tightening, seeing the pure love between his boyfriends.  He was more than content to stay on the sidelines and observe, but he had other plans.  He could tell that Brian was still holding on.  Dan wanted to make sure that Brian completely relinquished all of his control.   

As Arin pulled back from the kiss, he straightened back up, gripping Brian's hips and began a slow and easy rhythm.   

Dan moved up the bed and bent down kissing Brian. 

"How does he feel, Bri?"  He asked. 

Brian tilted his head towards Dan, reaching up a hand and running it through his curls. 

"Feels so good, Danny."  He replied.   

"Yeah?"  Dan said, pressing another kiss to his lips.  "Want to feel even better?  I can do that." 

Brian just nodded.  "Whatever you want. Go for it."   

Dan smiled, pushing himself back up.  He carefully swung a leg over Brian's body.  He took Brian's cock in hand, spreading his cheeks open with his other.  

"Shit."  Arin whispered, having a front row view of Dan's spread ass. Watching Dan press Brian's cock against his entrance. 

Brian looked up, curious to see what Dan was doing.  His eyes widened in shock as he felt his cock sinking into the familiar, tight warmth.   

"Fuck!"  Brian swore, his hands shooting forward, tightly grabbing Dan's hips as he sank down further onto his cock. 

"Told ya I could make it even better."  Dan gasped out, clenching around the cock now fully inside of him.  

"Never doubted you."  Brian grunted, his tone extremely pleased. 

Dan looked over his shoulder, meeting Arin's eyes.   

"Doing okay back there, Ar?"   

Arin nodded, picking up his pace.  He leaned forward, giving Dan a quick kiss.  Dan turned back around and began to roll his hips, lifting up occasionally and dropping back down, stroking himself in time with Arin's thrusts.   

Brian was a quivering, moaning mess.  He could do nothing but go along for the ride.  Arin fucking him and Dan riding him.  He was drowning in pleasure.   

He could feel his mind emptying.  All of the tension and stress in his body seeping away.   

Dan was right.  This was what he needed.   

To not be in control for once.   

Giving himself over to his lover's care. 

Allow them to take the lead.  

Let them take care of him. 

Surrender his control. 

Completely let go. 

Brian did just that.   

He let go. 

His body suddenly arched off of the bed.   

"F-Fuuuuck!!"  He cried, his orgasm ripping through him.   

Dan moaned, Brian's cock was twitching, shooting warm spurts of cum into him.  His own cock spilling over his rapidly stroking hand and onto Brian's chest.  

Behind him, Arin tensed up.  Brian's orgasm causing his ass to clench tightly around Arin's cock, triggering his own orgasm.  

Arin groaned deep in his throat, pressing his head against Dan's back.  His cock still buried in Brian, spilling his seed deep within him. 

The three men took several minutes to catch their breaths.  Once they had calmed down, Arin carefully pulled out of Brian, earning a soft whine.   

Dan sat up, Brian's softened cock slipping out of him, along with a gush of cum.  Dan's face wrinkled in playful disgust, feeling the liquid slide down his thighs. 

"Goddammit, Brian."  He said, reaching across him and grabbing the towel, wiping between his thighs and cleaning off Brian's chest.   

"You're so old. How the fuck do you come so much?" He complained,  moving up the bed and lying down next to Brian.   

Brian lightly bonked him on the head, before wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close. 

"Shut the fuck up.  You're just jealous."  He said with a prideful smirk. 

Dan looked over at Arin.  "You're with me on this Arin, right?  All of that cum.  It's not normal."   

Arin shrugged, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the three of them.   

"I don't know man.  I kinda like it."  He said, nuzzling into Brian's side.  "Feels good." 

Dan rolled his eyes.  "Not saying I don't like it.  Just a pain to clean up."   

"Condoms are a thing, Dan."  Arin sleepily pointed out, his eyelids drooping.   

Dan yawned, curling up closer, tangling his legs with Brian's.   

"I know that, but it feels better without them."   

"Mmm, sounds like a you problem, dude."  Arin said, his eyes closed, breathing slowing. 

"Guess so."  Dan replied, his own eyes closing.   

Brian watched as his two lovers fell asleep, their friendly banter trailing off.  He bent down, kissing each of them on the head, pulling them closer, a loving smile on his face.   

How had he gotten so lucky?  To end up with them both?  Two loving and caring men.  Who would do whatever they could to make him feel better. 

And Brian did feel better.   

He had overreacted and stressed himself out with paranoia.  

Brian now knew he could go on his upcoming trip next week, without any doubts or worries. 


	40. Chapter 40

“I don’t know, man.  It makes sense to me.” 

Dan laughed, leaning over and nudging Arin with his shoulder. 

“Of course, it makes sense to you.  It’s your dick.  Why wouldn’t you think that a downward curve is normal?” 

Arin smiled, before cursing as his character ran into a wall of spikes. 

It was late evening. Arin and Dan were in the den playing video games. 

A normal pastime between them.  Something they both greatly enjoyed.  Hanging out, talking about whatever, while fictional characters ran across the tv screen.

Arin was in his 'Hello Kitty' pajamas, Dan had bought him and Dan was in his usual old t-shirt and gray sweats, wrapped up in a blue blanket. 

“Dan.  I’m just saying it can be advantageous to have your peen curve down, especially when you go doggy style with a girl.”   

Dan rose an eyebrow.  “Advantageous?  Don’t hurt yourself, Ar.  With those "big" words.”   

Arin shoved him with his hand, causing Dan to fall over laughing onto his side. 

“Shut up, dude.  I’m sophisticated.”  Arin said, a smile clear in his tone. 

Sitting back up, Dan wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes and leaned against Arin’s side. 

“I think curving up is still better.”  He said.  “I bet Brian would agree with me.” 

Arin placed the controller down, having finally beat the game and wrapped an arm around Dan, kissing him on the head. 

“I’m sure he would but he’s not here right now, is he?”  Arin said with a smirk.  “Once again we’re at a stalemate.” 

Dan nodded, curling up further into Arin’s side. 

For the past week, Brian had been out of town.  He was visiting his sister for her birthday and catching up with family and friends. 

Arin and Dan had sent him off with smiles and no worries. 

That night when the three of them came together for the first time, was the start of the continuous progression of their relationship.   

It had been sometime since Arin had experienced so much sex.  Not since he was an escort.  The following week since that night, his body and mind had been filled with nothing but Brian and Dan.   

Some nights, he’d bottom for both of them or Dan would bottom for Brian but top Arin.  Other nights, Brian would bottom for Dan and top Arin.  On the last night, he and Dan had bottomed for Brian.  Giving themselves completely over to him. Showing how much they loved and trusted him. 

It was quite the week.  As if they were firmly solidifying their love and care for each other in a more physical way.   

Brian had been grateful.

Arin almost felt a sense of whiplash with how the three of them went from a week of sex, to he and Dan just hanging out together, the entire week that Brian had been gone.   

Dan had said it was mostly for Brian’s peace of mind.  He had been worrying himself sick for months.  His thoughts running in circles around Seth and the threats he had made. 

While he hadn’t put much thought into Seth’s threats for some time and still didn’t really worry about them, Arin understood. 

How your own mind could make up scenarios and negative feelings could slowly consume you.  Dragging you down into the darkness.   

Along with Dan, they wanted to make sure that Brian, their rock and foundation, could leave them behind without any worries. 

They had did just that.  Showering Brian with constant love and appreciation up until he boarded his plane. 

“He’ll be back tomorrow morning.  Then the three of us can spend the day at the science symposium.”  Dan said, looking at the message he just received on his phone, Brian texting him goodnight. 

Arin smiled.  They had found out that the 35th Theoretical Physics conference was coming to L.A. and several speakers, Brian admired, were going to be present.   

Dan thought it would be a nice 'welcome home' surprise and was able to get tickets. 

“One more game, before we go to bed?”  Arin asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

It was coming on ten o’clock and they had to get up early to pick Brian up from the airport. 

“Maybe just a few more minutes.”  Dan said. 

Arin stood up and stretched, popping his back.  He then walked over to the bookshelf and looked over the selections. 

The doorbell suddenly sounded.   

Dan looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, looking at Arin, who stared back at him.  A curious expression on his face. 

“Are we expecting anyone?"  Arin asked.   

Dan shook his head.  "Not that I know of."   

Arin started walking towards the hallway.  "I'll check.  My phone is in my room.  Maybe Adam left something last time he was here."   

Dan frowned getting up, his blanket falling from his shoulders.  He had an odd feeling. 

"No, Arin.  Wait here.  I'll go check."  He said, walking out into the hall.   

Arin watched him go with a frown.  He wished he could just look out the window and see who it was but the den was in the back part of the house and the window only looked into the backyard. 

Arin picked out a game and loaded it up.  Sitting back on the couch, he waited for Dan to return.   

Several minutes passed and Arin was beginning to fidget.   

What was taking Dan so long?  He hadn't heard the door open or heard any talking.   

Waiting another minute, Arin stood up and walked through the dark hallways.  He shivered.  It felt like the shadows were closing in on him.   

Turning towards the foyer, he could see that the front door was wide open.  He could see the night sky through the opening and a few homes with their houselights on.   

There wasn't any moonlight but he could just make out the outline of a body on the floor, lying partially in the living room.   

Arin's heart seized up as he moved closer.  A familiar head of curls coming into view. 

"Dan!"  Arin cried out, rushing over, dropping to his knees.   

Pulling the limp body into his arms, Arin turned Dan over.  His eyes were closed and there was a trail of blood flowing from his hairline and down the side of his face.  

"Fuck!"  Arin swore, a sense of dread filling him, tightening his chest. 

What had happened?  What had hit Dan?  And was it still around? 

"Hello, Arin." 

Arin's blood ran cold.   

"Long time, no see." 

That voice. 

It couldn't be. 

Arin pulled Dan closer to him and slowly turned his head.   

A figure stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. 

Arin's eyes widened in fear.   

Those green eyes.  That knowing smirk. 

Arin felt his throat close up. 

Seth. 

Seth was here. 

In his home. 

He had found him. 

Before Arin could do or say anything, a cloth was suddenly over his mouth and nose.   

He immediately felt the effects of the drug.

Arin tried to move away, shake his head but a hand appeared on his throat, squeezing tightly, restricting his movements.  

"I told you not to run." 

His eyelids were drooping.  

"That I would find you." 

His grip on Dan loosening.   

"Now you must be punished."  

The edge of his vision fading. 

"You belong to me, Arin." 

One final thought flowed through Arin before his mind succumbed to the darkness. 

A name. 

 _"Brian."_  


	41. Chapter 41

The deafening sound of a door slamming, jarred Dan awake. 

Dan groaned as his mind crawled from the cold grip of unconsciousness. 

His head slowly rising, Dan winced from the sudden barrage of throbbing pain in his temple. 

He cautiously squinted his eyes open.  Blinking a few times to clear his vision.  

What the hell had happened?   

Dan searched his memory. 

He and Arin were playing video games in the den and the doorbell rang.  Dan went to check, having an odd feeling.  He remembered looking out the peephole and seeing a figure standing with their back to the door.  It was dark but Dan could recall thinking it was Adam and opened the door.   

After that, his memory was hazy.  Only a sensation of pain remained.  Centered on the back of his head.  Whoever that was had knocked him out.   

Definitely not Adam. 

So, where was he now? 

Dan slowly turned his head, looking around. 

He was in the center of a room.  A small table with a lamp on it, casting a yellowish glow around the room. 

There was a long couch behind him, and a couple of recliners on each side.  A hockey table was set behind the couch, near a drum set and a couple of electric guitars.   

In front of Dan was a mounted flatscreen tv, flanked by two shelves filled with game systems and DVDs. Next to him was a coffee table with random magazines scattered over it.

On the walls were several band posters.   

Dan noticed a few NSP ones among them. 

It all looked like an entertainment room or a man-cave.   

Dan could also see vents and small windows lining the top of the walls, close to the ceiling.   

Typical features of a basement. 

Dan moved to get up. 

He didn’t budge.   

Looking down, Dan’s eyes widened.  He was tied with a rope to a chair. 

The fuck! 

His arms were bound tightly to the arms of the chair.  Trying to move his feet, revealed his ankles were also tied down, to the legs of the chair. 

Dan wiggled his body, trying to loosen the ropes but all that managed to do was rub his wrist, giving him a tingling feeling of rope burn. 

A muffled sound then drifted into the room. 

“Please!  Please don’t!”   

Dan’s head snapped up, ignoring the pain in his head. 

Arin? 

Dan quickly looked back around the room, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.   

Squinting at the shadowed areas at the back of the room, Dan could just make out the outline of a couple of doors he assumed were extra rooms. 

Had Arin’s voice come from there?   

A pit of dread began to form in Dan’s stomach. 

“Arin!”  Dan called out, his voice fading into the walls of the room. 

“I’ll be good.  I promise!”  Arin’s muffled voice sounded again.   

Dan pulled at his restraints, cursing at the lack of leeway. That was definitely Arin and he was in one of those rooms. 

He sounded scared. 

“All you had to do was wait for me.  But you ran away!  You fucking brought this on yourself!”  A second, oddly familiar voice said. 

“Why didn’t you just listen to me?” 

Dan stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes, as silence once more blanketed  the room. 

That voice. 

He knew that voice. 

“ANSWER ME!!” The voice yelled. 

A loud thump could be heard, sending a chill down Dan's spine.  A cry of pain followed immediately after. 

Arin’s cry of pain. 

Dan gritted his teeth.  He pulled at the ropes again, not caring about how his skin was turning red from the friction. 

Arin needed him! 

“WELL?"  The voice continued. 

"I-I don't know!  I'm s-sorry!"  Arin answered.  Even through the door, Dan could hear the tremor in his voice. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I fucking told you what was going to happen!"  The voice snapped. 

Dan struggled harder.   

Who the fuck was this person?   

Why did they sound so familiar? 

"All you had to do was wait for me! But what do you do?  Run away! Did you really think that I wouldn't find you?  That Dan and Brian would protect you or some shit?  They don't fucking care about you!  The only reason they took you in is because you're a slut!  Who wouldn't want a fuck toy like you?" 

"T-that's not true...it's-it's not."  Arin said and Dan could now hear that he was crying.  

Dan felt his chest tighten. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   

This person.  Whoever they were.   

Abusing the man he had come to love and care deeply for.   

And he couldn't do anything.   

Arin needed him and he couldn't fucking help him! 

Dan paused.   

Maybe, maybe he could do something. 

Dan took a deep breath.   

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ARIN!!!"  He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

The room went silent.   

Dan strained his ears, listening for any sounds.  Any indication that he had been heard.   

His heart was hammering in his chest, hoping he could draw whoever took them out of that room.   

Out of that room and away from Arin. 

The sound of the doorknob turning caused Dan to turn his head back towards the room.  Light shone from the room, illuminating a path on the floor.   

Looking through the doorway, Dan could see the edge of a bed, indicating it was a spare bedroom.  

And on the floor next to the bed, stripped down to his underwear and what looked like a collar around his neck, tears streaming down his face, was Arin. 

"Arin!"  Dan called out.   

Arin lifted his head, seeing Dan staring back at him with wide eyes.   

"Dan!"  Arin cried out.   

A figure stepped over to Arin's side and before Dan could warn him, a fist struck him in the back of the head. 

"ARIN!!!"  Dan yelled in terror, seeing Arin's body jerk before falling limply to the floor.   

The figure walked through the door, closing it behind them.  

Dan was shaking with rage. 

"YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!!!"  He shouted, pulling even harder at his bindings.   

The figure just chuckled, approaching Dan.   

Dan followed their movement, watching as they came out of the shadows and stood in front of him. 

Dan stared up at his and Arin's captor, his expression one of complete shock. 

"N-no."  He whispered, the fear rising in him.  "N-not you." 

Seth grinned down at Dan, his hands in his pockets, stance casual. 

"You thought you had seen the last of me, didn't you Dan?"  Seth said, his grin widening. 

He then bent down and roughly grabbed Dan's jaw, squeezing tightly.  Dan grimaced as another stab of pain shot through his head.   

"What was it you said, last time we were together?"  Seth looked up as if he was thinking it over.   

"Oh yeah. I remember."  He said leaning closer, his face inches from Dan's.  "Something about you making me regret coming anywhere near Arin.  That was it." 

Seth then released his hold and straightened back up.   

Dan's face suddenly snapped to the side, his neck straining.  A harsh smack sounding through the room.   

The stinging aftermath pulsed beneath the skin of Dan's cheek.  His head throbbed with an increased intensity at the unexpected movement. 

Dan felt a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. 

He had been slapped.   

Seth had slapped him.   

So hard that it felt like a punch. 

Dan stared blankly at the far wall.  He hadn't even seen Seth's hand move.   

It was that fast.  And the strength.  A normal person didn't have that kind of force in just a slap. 

A cold sweat broke out on Dan's brow.  Realization hitting him all at once.   

"Arin belongs to me."  Seth said, his voice deathly low.  "You and Brian will pay for taking what's mine." 

Dan swallowed thickly, looking at his assailant out of the corner of his eyes. 

Seth stared down at him.  His expression blank.   

But his eyes.  Those piercing green eyes. 

Dan could see the cold, calculated hatred within them. 

The determination to do anything to get what he wanted. 

Those eyes were fixed on Dan. 

He and Arin. 

They were in trouble. 


	42. Chapter 42

“It’s a shame really.” 

Dan turned his head, wincing at the lingering pain in his cheek.  He could already feel his face swelling from the blow. 

He looked up at his captor and glared. 

Seth just shook his head, tsking his tongue. 

“If only you and Brian had stayed out of it.”  He said, glancing up at the NSP posters on the wall.  “I really am a fan of your work.”  

Dan followed his gaze, looking at the memorabilia on the wall. 

That was right.  He had first met Seth at the music festival.  He had been one of the winners of the ‘Hangin with NSP’ raffle. 

Dan had forgotten.  He had only remembered Seth making Arin uncomfortable and his cocky attitude regarding him. 

Seth started out as a fan just like Arin did. 

Dan's teeth clenched. 

Funny how life could turn out.  He thought bitterly. 

“Imagine my surprise when Brad told me he saw Arin with the two of you at some party.”  Seth continued, taking a seat on the coffee table next to Dan. 

 _“Brad?”_   Dan asked himself.  _“Who the fuck was that?”_   

“I figured you and Brian had something to do with his disappearance.  But to think you took him into your home.  I’ll bet you fucked him too, didn’t you?”  Seth said, his eyes narrowing.  

“That’s none of your fucking business.”  Dan muttered under his breath. 

Seth smiled at him, a gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh, but it is my dear Dan.  Arin knows he belongs to me and I am a strict but still a fair man.  His punishment for letting another touch him, must be dealt out in a certain way in order for his training to be effective.”   

Dan raised an eyebrow.  “Training?”  He  questioned. 

Seth chuckled.  “Or more like conditioning.  Mold him into the pet I want.  A pet who will do whatever I want without question.” 

“You mean a slave.”  Dan sneered. 

Seth quirked an eyebrow. “Or a free escort.  Which I’m sure you know all about.” 

Dan stiffened.  What did he mean by that?  He couldn’t possibly know. 

Seth smiled standing up, walking back in front of Dan, who followed him with suspicious eyes. 

“Leigh Daniel Avidan.  Danny Sexbang.  Comedian. Writer. Singer.”    Seth leaned down meeting Dan’s eyes. 

“Drug Addict. Alcoholic and...Escort.” 

Seth laughed, seeing Dan’s shocked expression.  Straightening back up, he crossed his arms. 

“You have quite the track record.  I was actually surprised and somehow not surprised.  It makes more sense.  The character of Danny Sexbang.  Looks like Brian has a thing for sluts.  Can’t really blame him.  Too bad you’re not my type.” 

Dan was speechless.   

How the fuck?   

How did Seth find out about that?  About his past?  That was years ago.  There shouldn’t be any records of his troublesome times. 

“You’re probably wondering how I found out, huh?”  Seth asked. 

Dan didn’t reply, his mind still reeling in shock. 

“Well, it doesn’t actually matter.  I know now.  All you need to know is that this is the end for Ninja Sex Party.” 

He then reached over and grabbed Dan by the hair, wrenching his head back. 

Dan grunted in pain, staring up at Seth looking down at him with barely concealed disdain.   

“I’m going to make you and Brian suffer for getting in my way.  Then I’ll teach that brother of mine a lesson.  Little brat keeping important shit from me.” 

“Brother?”  Dan gritted out, baiting Seth to keep talking.   

The longer he talked, the longer he stayed away from Arin and the more information Dan could learn. 

“Oh, you don’t know?”  Seth asked.  “In a way it works in my favor.  I already know how I’ll break Arin.”   

Seth released his hold, placing his hands behind his back, his grin widening. 

“How do you think he'll feel if I tell him, his best friend was lying to him all this time?  That he only got close to him to provide an opening for me.” 

Dan’s eyebrows furrowed.  Arin’s best friend?  Arin only associated with four people.   

Dan and Brian.   

Cindy and… 

Dan’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. 

Adam. 

Dan looked up at Seth, taking in his appearance.  The similar build, same sandy-blonde hair.   

Adams eyes were green weren’t they? 

Seth was Adam’s brother.   

But how?   

Why? 

Had Arin not told him about Seth?  Dan mentally shook his head.  Probably not.  Why would he? 

Whoever Brad was, must have seen Adam around Arin at the party and then told Seth.  

Dan’s eyes widened.  Hadn’t Adam said his brother had a friend who was a manager at the record company?   

That must have been Brad. 

But how the hell did Seth find them?  Adam knew to not let anyone know that Arin was living with them and his and Brian’s address wasn’t listed.   

Only NSP’s manager knew their address and it would be a breach of their contract if they told anyone else. 

So how? 

"Too bad Brian's out of town.  But this will make for a wonderful surprise."   Seth said, bringing his hands up and cracking his knuckles. 

Dan flinched at the sound.  His mind was racing.  How the fuck did Seth know Brian was gone? 

Had...had Adam really betrayed them? 

"Don't worry, Dan.  I'm not going to kill you or anything gruesome like that.  What I'm about to do to you is a warning for you and for Brian.  It'll even be a warning for Arin."   

He leaned down, getting close to Dan's face.  His lips pulled into a grim straight line.  Eyebrows creased downward.  Eyes narrowed. 

"Don't fuck with me."


	43. Chapter 43

Arin let out a pained groan.   

Blinking slowly, he pushed himself up from the floor, ignoring the soreness all over his body. 

The back of his head was throbbing.   

Seth, that fuckin’ bastard, must’ve hit him. 

Looking around, Arin could see he was alone in the room.  Seth wasn’t there. 

Arin scooted across the floor and leaned his back against the wall, mindful of the chain attached to the strap on his ankle. 

There wasn’t much in the room.  A bed, a chest, chair and nightstand.   

The chain was attached to the leg of the bed that was bolted to the floor and Arin wanted to be nowhere near it.   

Remembering his hookups with Seth back when he was escorting, Arin dreaded what Seth had planned for him. 

Shivering, Arin wrapped his arms around his bruise covered chest.  He gingerly touched the large bruise on his shoulder, that was a result of Seth throwing him into the wall.   

When he had first awoken, Arin found he had been stripped down to his boxers, chained to a bed and a leather collar around his neck.   

Seth had been sitting on the bed, watching him.  Arin could still feel his lingering stare.  Those cold green eyes piercing straight through him. 

Seth didn’t waste time putting Arin in his place.  He couldn’t do anything as Seth yelled at him.   

Threatened him.   

Hit him. 

All Arin could do was cower and hoped he wasn’t hurt to badly. 

But Seth wasn’t here now.  So, where was he? 

Arin searched his memory.  Something had happened before he was knocked out.  While Seth was yelling at him. 

What was it? 

A voice? 

Arin’s eyes widened. 

That was it!  Someone had yelled and it made Seth stop. 

Arin’s eyebrows creased. 

Who was it?   

Suddenly an image of Dan’s horror stricken face appeared in his mid. 

Arin gasped, climbing to his feet. 

Dan! 

Dan was here!   

He had drew Seth away from Arin.  Was he still out there? 

Arin stared at the closed door.  The chain had enough length that he could reach the door but he was scared. 

He had no idea how long he was knocked out.   

What if Dan was gone?  He had seemed to be sitting in a chair. 

Was he okay?   

Arin now realized it had to have been Seth who knocked Dan out back at their home.   

He didn’t hurt him again, did he? 

Seth wanted him.  That was glaringly clear.  Arin didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if Dan was hurt because of him. 

The door suddenly opened, drawing his attention. 

Arin held back a whimper, backing away, his body sinking back down to the floor.   

Seth walked through the doorway, wiping his hands on a red tinged cloth.   

Arin tried to look past him, hopefully to catch a glimpse of Dan.  He was too terrified to move away from his spot, legs pulled close to his chest.   

Before the door closed, Arin thought he saw an outline of curls on the floor.   

Wait.  Hadn’t Dan been in a chair? 

Seth caught his gaze and smiled sinisterly. 

Arin felt a sense of dread rising in his chest. 

“That Dan has quite the mouth.”  He said, tossing the cloth next to Arin. 

Arin froze, looking at the cloth.  He could now see what the red was on the cloth. 

Blood. 

“I beat the shit out of him.” 

Arin’s face paled. 

Seth had been wiping blood off his hands. 

“Fucker sure can take a punch though.” 

Dan’s blood. 

Oh god. 

Arin tried to push back into the wall.  Shrinking away from Seth. 

Seth noticed, his smile widening. 

He walked over and knelt down in front of Arin, the smile still on his face. 

“Now that Dan won’t be interrupting us anytime soon, why don’t we make a little deal, Arin.”  Seth started, clearly enjoying the affect he was having on Arin. 

“You do everything I say from now on and I won’t touch Dan again.” 

Arin swallowed thickly.  Seth had hurt Dan again.  Dan was hurt because of him.   

It was his fault. 

“It’s up to you, Arin.”  Seth said, standing back up and turning around, his back to Arin.  “I have no use for him.”   

Seth glanced back at Arin.  “Or maybe I can have two fucktoys.  He was an escort just like you, wasn’t he?”  

Arin felt his chest constrict.  How did Seth know about Dan?   

“It’s up to you Arin.”  Seth repeated.  

“Willingly be my pet or Dan, well I can’t guarantee his safety.”  Seth’s eyebrow rose in a fake query.  “Unless you do want a fuck companion.  I think I could train two at once.  Wonder how Brian would feel about that?” 

Arin’s stiffened. 

Oh god, Brian!   

Arin had no sense of time.  Was it still night or was it day?  Was Brian back?  Was he looking for them? How could he find them? 

Arin had no way of knowing.  He and Dan were on their own.  And now Seth was leaving Dan’s fate up to Arin. 

Arin knew for certain he didn’t want Dan suffering with him under Seth.  He also didn’t want him anymore hurt than he already was. 

Arin closed his eyes.  His thoughts on Dan and Brian. 

How they selflessly took him in.  Helped him heal and build a new life. How they looked out for and took care of him. 

How they loved him. 

Brian and Dan had given him so much.  Never asking for anything in return.  All Arin did was take from them. 

Now his past had caught up with him.  A past that Arin forced from his mind, no longer fretting over it.   

Brian had been right.  But Arin dismissed his worries. 

Now they were all going to pay for it. 

But Arin could make up for his mistakes.  For not rejecting Brian’s offer to live with them, tangling them up in his fucked up problems. 

He could fix this. 

Arin opened his eyes and looked up at Seth, who had turned back around. 

“Will you promise to let him go?”  He asked, his voice quiet. 

Seth nodded.  “Like I said, I have no use for him.  He’s already paid for getting in my way.  His condition will be Brian’s payback.  I only want you.” 

Arin’s hands tightened around his legs.   

“And you’ll leave them alone for good?” 

Seth rolled his eyes.  “What did I just fucking say?”  He snapped, causing Arin to flinch. 

“Okay.”  Arin said.  “ I accept.  I-I’ll be your pet…willingly.” 

Seth smirked, stepping closer.  He began to unbuckle his pants. 

“On your knees.” 

Arin obeyed, coming out of his defensive position and onto his knees. 

Seth pulled out his half hard cock and dangled it in Arin’s face. 

“Your training begins now.” 

Arin leaned forward, his lips parting. 

For Dan and Brian. 

He accepted his fate. 


	44. Chapter 44

Brian let out a huff of air, hitting end on his phone. 

Placing the device back into his pocket, he handed his boarding pass to the attendant.   

Once the machine beeped he walked down through the corridor, following the other passengers to the plane. 

After carefully walking through the narrow aisle and stowing his carryon overhead, Brian buckled his seatbelt and pulled out his phone once more. 

Unlocking it, he saw he still had no calls or messages. 

He debated trying again, pushing down his growing annoyance. 

Dan and Arin must still be asleep.  It was easy to forget that he was three hours ahead of them. 

No doubt, they stayed up late playing video games again.   

Brian smiled, thinking about his two boyfriends.  They could be such kids sometimes. 

Hearing the pilot telling the flight attendants to prepare for takeoff, Brian switched his phone to airplane mode and settled in for the six hour flight. 

He should arrive at LAX around noon, California time.  A whole lot later than he originally planned. 

Hopefully, Dan and Arin checked their phones and didn't show up to the airport too early. 

Brian pulled out his earbuds, putting them in and turned on his ipod, playing one of his relaxation playlists. 

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift into a light doze. 

He couldn't wait to get back home to his lovers. 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Several hours later, Brian was jarred awake. 

The flight attendant was speaking over the intercom.  Telling the passengers to prepare for landing, as they were now approaching the runway. 

Brian let his seat up, rubbing his bleary eyes.  Lifting up the window shade, he could see the L.A. landscape.  

He was back. 

After a long week of catching up with his sister and other family and friends, he was back home.   

While Brian certainly enjoyed spending time with his family and catching up with old friends, he was a bit anxious to get back to Dan and Arin.   

It somehow felt wrong to be away from them.   

Especially, Arin.   

While the week before Brian had left had been filled with him and his boyfriends spending as much time with each other, loving and caring for one another. Brian felt more at ease when they were all together.  

Dan and Arin had tried their best, but Brian still had some lingering paranoia within him.   

He probably would never be rid of it, so long as Seth was out there.

A threat constantly hanging over them. 

As the plane touched down onto the runway, Brian pulled out his phone. 

He smiled, seeing the background image of him, Dan and Arin at Disneyland. 

Funny, how things could change so much in a year.   

Getting the record deal, moving to L.A., finding Arin, bringing him into his and Dan's home.   

Developing a relationship and becoming a solidified triad.   

Things were going well for the three of them.   

Brian switched his phone from airplane mode. 

A few voicemail and text notifications popped up on the screen. 

Which he expected. 

He wondered if Dan and Arin had received his messages about the arrival time change. 

Brian decided to open up his text messages first. 

He frowned. 

He didn't have any messages from Dan or Arin. 

All of the messages were from Adam. 

Brian could feel a sense of dread growing within him. 

Brian opened the messages. 

 _"Brian call me now!"_  

 _"Brian fuck dude where are you?"_  

 _"Dan and Arin they're not answering!"_  

 _"Brian!!!"_  

Brian's eyes widened, seeing the messages. 

Had something happened? 

Brian immediately pulled up Adam's name and hit call. 

His knee started bouncing rapidly as he waited for the phone to pick up. 

"Brian? Brian!!"  A frantic voice answered. 

"Adam?  Adam, what's going on?" 

"Fuck, man!  It's my fault!!  I didn't think it was him!! Couldn't believe it!  Should've told you!  I'm so fucking stupid!" 

Brian could hear the blood pounding in his ears.  Panic rising within him.   

What the fuck was Adam going on about?   

"Adam.  Adam calm down.  Now tell me what's going on." 

He listened to Adam take a few slow breaths, silently mirroring him.  He needed to remain calm. 

"B-Brian.  He found him.  I'm so s-sorry.  I should've fucking said something!  H-he took them both." 

Brian felt his chest tightening.   

Who was Adam talking about?  Took who?  What the fuck was going on? 

"What are you talking about, Adam?  Who was taken?" 

"He took them!  Arin and Dan!" 

"What!  Who, Adam?  Who took them?" 

Brian felt the blood drain from his face, as Adam miserably muttered a name. 

"Seth."   

A name that had been haunting him for months. 

"Seth took them." 


	45. Chapter 45

"W-what did you say?"

Brian's grip on his phone tightened to the point his knuckles had turned completely white.

"Seth. He took them. I-I don't know when but he did. I'm so sorry Brian." Adam said, his voice trembling.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Brian looked up to see a flight attendant next to him, concern all over their expression.

Looking around, Brian could see he was the only one left on the plane. He hadn't even noticed everyone had already disembarked

He nodded to the attendant, standing up.

"Yes. I-I'm fine. Thank you." He mumbled out, reaching up and pulling his backpack from the overhead compartment and quickly walking through the empty aisle.

"Brian you still there?" Adam asked, worriedly.

Brian slipped his backpack on and began fast walking through the corridor towards the terminal.

"Yeah, I'm here. Okay, Adam, j-just tell me everything you know." Brian said, pausing to look for the baggage claim sign.

He needed Adam to keep talking, not only to get more information but to quell the panic bubbling within him.

He would be no good to Arin and Dan if he didn’t keep his cool.

"Alright. I-I don't know if Arin ever told you but back when he first started living with you, he told me about him being an escort."

Brian nodded to himself, as he stared at the conveyor belt, waiting for his suitcase. He remembered asking Arin if he trusted Adam enough to share that part of his life.

“He told me about two clients he had. Ones that abused him. Seth and Brad.”

Brad? Brian frowned. Who was Brad? Arin only spoke of Seth.

“I asked him some questions about them because I-I know people with those names. I just couldn’t believe that the Seth he was talking about was the same Seth I knew. I’m sorry, Brian. I should’ve said something but I brushed it aside. It honestly didn’t sound like him.” Adam said, his voice becoming more frantic as he spoke.

Brian didn’t reply right away, having spotted and grabbed his suitcase. He walked outside of the terminal and hailed a taxi.

“Adam. How do you know Seth?” Brian asked as he settled back into the cab, giving the driver directions to his house.

Adam was silent for several seconds.

“He’s uh, he’s my older brother.”

Brian closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He couldn’t get angry. Getting angry at Adam wouldn’t help.

"I'm sorry, Brian." Adam said again, feeling terrible.

Brian wished he could say it was okay. But it wasn't. None of this was.

“Do you know where he could have taken them?” Brian asked, his hand clenching and unclenching in the fabric of his jeans.

“I know of a few places. Should I come over? I really want to help, Brian! I never meant for any of this to happen!”

Brian thought it over. Adam could be a big help. It wasn’t like Brian could not involve him, being related to that bastard.

Brian’s teeth clenched. Arin was back in Seth’s hands. There was no telling what that fucker had done to him and Dan.

He needed to find them quickly and he could do that with Adam’s help.

There was just one thing though.

“Meet me at the house.” Brian said.

“Okay, I’m on my way now.” Adam said. Brian could hear some rustling and then the turnover of an engine.

“Adam, how did you know that Seth took them?” Brian asked. “How did he find out where Arin was?”

He could hear Adam take a breath.

“He called me a few days ago. And…he just went off on me, saying I was a little shit for hiding things from him. He sounded drunk. Saying he was going to make someone pay and take back what was his.” Adam paused a moment.

“I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he said that he did have to thank me. That if it wasn’t for me that he wouldn’t have found what he had been searching for. I asked him what it was, but he hung up.”

Adam paused again. “I tried calling him back but he wouldn’t answer. That was the second weird conversation I had with him in the past month.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed.

“What was the first?”

Adam remained silent for a moment.

“It was the night of the party for you and Dan. Seth messaged me when I was looking after Arin. He wanted to know if I was at a party. He said that Brad had seen me. I told him I had been. I should’ve put it together then." Brian could hear the regret in Adam's tone.

"I thought I saw Brad there but I wasn’t sure. He looked different. I think he shaved or something. Fuck! And when Seth needed to borrow my phone, I didn’t think anything of it. My maps app was open when he gave it back. Your address is at the top of the searches! I’m so sorry, Brian! I fucked up! He must’ve found out you were gone from my texts with Arin. I didn’t put it all together until he messaged me this morning, telling me he got his “property” back!”

Brian didn’t respond, thinking over everything Adam had told him. It all made sense.

How Seth found out who Arin was with and where he was. Adam had been the key connection.

But why didn’t Adam suspect his brother in the first place?

Adam sighed deeply after Brian asked him the question.

“My brother has a somewhat arrogant and obsessive personality. But I couldn’t believe that he’d do something like that. Not him.”

“Why not?” Brian asked.

From what Brian had seen, Seth was nothing but an arrogant, narcissistic bastard, who thought he could have whatever he wanted, treat people however he wanted and didn’t have to answer to anybody.

How could Adam not believe that Arin had been talking about his brother?

“Brian. Seth…he’s a cop.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork for this chapter  
> https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/153628348340/what-you-stole-from-me-i-took-back-with

Brian practically leapt out of the cab, as it pulled up to his house. 

Quickly paying the driver and grabbing his belongings, Brian rushed up to the front door.   

Adam was right behind him, having been waiting across the street in his car. 

Brian glanced around.  His SUV was still in the driveway. 

They kept Arin’s old car in the third garage bay, not wanting anyone to recognize it since Arin used to drive to meet his clients.   

Looking at the door there was no sign of forced entry.   

Turning the knob revealed it to be unlocked.   

Brian swallowed thickly.   

Dan and Arin had to have opened it. 

They must not have known it was Seth.  Or they couldn’t tell it was him. 

Meaning Seth must have come sometime at night.   

Brian walked in, placing his bag and suitcase against the wall.  Adam closed the door behind them.   

Flipping on the lights in the foyer, Brian continued looking around.  Adam suddenly gasped.   

“Brian!”   

Brian turned rushing over to Adam’s side.  Adam was pointing at the floor in the living room. 

Brian’s eyes widened.  His breath catching in his throat. 

There, standing out on the light colored carpet, was a dark stain.   

Brian had no doubt that it was blood. 

Who’s blood he didn’t know.  It didn’t matter.   

He needed to find Dan and Arin now! 

Adam jumped as Brian took off running through the house.  Looking in and out of each room. 

Calling out for Dan and Arin.  Hoping that they were still there. 

Adam stayed where he was, looking around the room once more.  His eyes fell on a piece of paper, folded up on the coffee table. 

Stepping over the stain he walked over and picked the paper up, and read it. 

“Oh no.”  Adam whispered, his face paling. 

Meanwhile, Brian stood in the den, taking in its state.   

The tv was still on.  A video game opening looping over and over.   

Dan’s blanket was still on the couch, layered in a way that you could tell it had slid off his shoulders as he got up.   

A half full can of monster was on the floor next to where Arin usually sat. 

It was obvious.   

Arin and Dan were still in here playing video games when Seth arrived.  It had to be sometime after 9:30pm when Brian had texted Dan goodnight. 

Brian could feel his chest tightening.   

They had been in Seth’s clutches for hours.   

Were still in his hands. 

“Brian!”  Adam suddenly yelled, his voice echoing through the hall. 

Snapping out of his stupor, Brian rushed back to the front of the house. 

He walked into the living room where Adam was.  His face was pale, eyes wide. 

With a trembling hand he handed the piece of paper to Brian. 

Brian took it. 

His eyes skimmed over the words scribbled across the paper.  His eyes began to narrow, face turning red.  His breathing coming out heavily through his nostrils.   

_You thought you could keep him away from me.  Should’ve known better._

_I always get what I want._

_No matter what._  

_What you stole from me, I took back with interest._

_Call the cops if you want.  I doubt they will help._

_Even if they do, this is the end for you and Dan._

_The end of NSP._

_Never should have gotten in my way._

_Arin is mine._  

Brian looked up, the paper crumpling in his clenched fist.   

That fucking bastard!   

He would pay! 

Adam felt himself cringe under the glare Brian suddenly fixed on him. 

"Where did he take them?"  He snapped.   

Adam grabbed his head, wracking his brain. 

Where would his brother take them? 

There were a few clubs he hung out at but even he wouldn't risk that. 

"He has a basement in his house.  As unlikely as it sounds, he may have taken them there."  Adam said.  

Brian nodded.   

Seth seemed arrogant enough to do just that.  Even from his letter he didn't seem too worried.  

Probably didn't have a reason to be.   

He was a fucking cop after all!   

Brian vaguely remembered Seth saying something about the police ignoring the prostitute problem in L.A. during the festival. 

They were probably all fucking crooked!   

Brian couldn't completely trust the police to handle this.  He had to get Dan and Arin back on his own.   

"Adam, do you have access to his house?"   

"Um, yeah."  Adam said with a nod.  "I have a spare house key."   

Brian stuck out his hand.   

"Give it to me."  He ordered. 

Adam stared at Brian's outstretched hand.  "Brian, you're not seriously going alone, are you?"   

Brian didn't answer, just looked at Adam expectantly, his eyes narrowing further. 

Adam swallowed.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keychain.  He pulled a key off and handed it over. 

"I think we should call the police."  He said as he watched Brian pocket the key and pull out his phone. 

Brian shook his head.  "I doubt they will help. That could make things even worse. It's risky, but I have to try and do this alone.  Now, tell me his address." 

Adam did as he was told, giving him Seth's address so he could put it into his maps app. 

Brian took one more quick look around.   

He wondered if he should bring a weapon.  He had plenty of martial arts weapons in the garage.  But with Seth being a cop, he probably had guns around his house.   

Brian owned a couple of guns but he hadn't gotten around to getting a California concealed carry permit.  Other state permits were not recognized at all.   

The fact that L.A was also a 'No Issue' city, made it extremely difficult to get one.   

It couldn't be helped, Brian would have to go unarmed.   

It was dangerously risky.  

Seth may have kidnapped Dan and Arin and were holding them captive but if Brian was armed, Seth could easily spin the story if the authorities became involved.   

The situation could quickly turn against Brian and make him look like the bad guy.  Especially, if Arin and Dan's pasts as escorts came to light. 

Brian hoped it wouldn't come to that.  Maybe he could negotiate with Seth or something.  He wasn't sure but he'd try. 

Anything to get Dan and Arin back. 

Walking to his SUV, Brian climbed in and started the engine.   

Could he really do this on his own? 

Get Dan and Arin safely back? 

Brian didn't know but he had to try. 

Letting down his window, Brian turned to look at Adam who was still standing near the door. 

"Stay here.  I'll call you after I get them back."  He said. 

Adam nodded.  "Be careful.  I know you're trained to fight but...Seth was too." 

Brian had figured as much.  For a city like L.A., Seth probably had some specialized training.   

He'd have to be extremely careful.   

Adam watched as Brian backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. 

As soon as Brian was out of sight, Adam rushed back into the house.   

Taking out his phone, he took a picture of the stain on the carpet.  He went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic ziplock bag and put the note Seth left into it. 

He then exited the house, locking the door behind him.  Getting into his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. 

"Glendale Police Department. How may I help you?" 

No matter what he said, Adam wasn't going to let Brian do this alone. 


	47. Chapter 47

Brian walked down the sidewalk, trying to look as casual as possible, from his vehicle he parked a couple of streets over. 

He had arrived to the sparsely populated area, where Seth’s house was located.   

It was on the edge of the city.  At least two lots of trees between each house.  It would have been simple for Seth to smuggle in Arin and Dan without anyone noticing. 

Especially at night. 

The houses were far enough apart that no one would probably hear anything coming from the house.   

That was a good thing for Brian in case of a confrontation but a terrible situation for Arin and Dan. 

He sped up a bit, pulling his hat down further on his head, dipping into the trees.  Brian didn’t want to draw any attention in case there were people home on a Thursday afternoon. 

Checking his phone, he could see that Seth’s house was positioned alone at the end of the street, in a partial cul-de-sac.  Trees surrounded the property.   

Coming closer, Brian observed the house, circling around it.He couldn’t see any lights on in the house.  There wasn’t a vehicle in the driveway but it could easily be in the closed garage.   

Taking a deep breath, Brian walked out of the trees and approached the back door.   

Pulling out the key Adam gave him, he inserted it into the lock and slowly turned the knob. 

Bracing his hand on the door, he pushed as gently as possible, in case of any creaks. 

Stepping into what was a kitchen area, Brian quietly closed the door behind him. 

He closed his eyes briefly, slipping into a slight meditation state.  His breathing slowing, his senses sharpening, his steps light.   

Looking around, he could see a few takeout boxes near the sink full of dishes.  Typical bachelor imagery. 

Looking at the kitchen table, there were several official looking documents.  Brian peered at the papers.   

His eyes widened seeing a mugshot of Dan.  Picking up the paper, he could see it was a police report on a small drug ring.  Dan had been caught purchasing drugs during a bust.  There was even a profile listing each one of Dan’s past offenses, including escorting.   

Brian wasn’t present for most of Dan’s troubled past, mainly the tail end when he was court-ordered into rehab.  The judges taking pity on him.

Brian also found printouts of Arin's escort site and some forms from the college he graduated from and the animating company he worked for.  That explained how he most likely found Arin's previous address. 

Placing the papers down, Brian continued on, pondering over what he'd just learned.   

So, Seth found out about Dan’s past, huh?  That could be a potential problem.  Seth had said in his letter that it was the end for them and NSP.  Brian wasn't sure what Seth could do to cause that to happen but he wouldn't put anything past him. 

Being a cop, Seth would have access to most information as long as he had a reason to need it.   

Hell, he probably didn’t even need a reason.  And that information could be twisted and used against them. 

Brian could feel a headache forming.  The whole situation was becoming more and more complicated. 

Walking through the dark hallway. Brian began quickly but quietly opening doors. 

It didn’t take him long to find a door with stairs heading down.  Brian was positive that Seth would hold Arin and Dan in the basement. 

It would be too risky to have them anywhere else.  At least Brian thought so.   

But then again, he wasn’t a psychopathic kidnapper. 

Brian carefully made his way down the stairs, making sure to close the door behind him.   

He couldn’t hear anything.  No voices or other sounds. 

Reaching the landing, Brian found himself in, what looked like,  an entertainment room.   

Several band posters along the walls. NSP ones, Brian begrudgingly noticed, among them.  Shelves of games and DVDs even some musical instruments. 

Moving further into the room, Brian noticed a mound on the floor, near the couch. 

Inching closer, a familiar mess of curls came into view. 

Brian’s stomach dropped. 

It was Dan. 

Rushing over, Brian dropped to his knees. 

“Danny?”  He whispered, touching the still body. 

Dan’s eyes were closed, one was swollen with dried blood caked over it.  His nose was also covered in dried blood.  His slightly parted lips, swollen and bruised.  A large bruise on his swollen cheek. 

He had been beaten. 

Brian could feel the anger in him rising.   

He was going to kill Seth! 

Shaking his head,  Brian took a couple of quick breaths, calming himself. 

He couldn’t lose it. 

Not now. 

Take care of Dan first. 

Looking over his body, Brian could see that his arms were tied behind his back with zip ties.  Brian could also see the evidence of rope burn on his wrists, causing his anger to spike once more.  Dan's ankles were also tied together.   

Reaching into his back pocket, Brian pulled out his switchblade, quickly cutting Dan free.   

Gathering Dan in his arms, he cradled him close. 

“Danny?  Danny, can you hear me?”  He quietly asked.  His eyes fixed on the shallow rise and fall of Dan’s chest. 

Dan clearly needed medical attention.  There was no telling how long he had been in this state.  He probably had even more injuries Brian couldn’t see. 

Lying Dan gently back onto the floor, Brian stood up, pulling out his phone. He needed to find Arin and call an ambulance.   

“I was wondering when you’d show up.”  A voice said from behind him. 

Brian whirled around to see a large fist coming towards his face. 

Seth was home. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence, blood etc ahead

Brian gritted his teeth as he held his ground and took the full impact of the fist striking his face.

Seth smirked, pulling back, his left fist coming in swiftly from the side.  Brian instantly raised his right arm, blocking the attack.

“Not bad, old man.”  Seth said, moving away, putting distance between them.

“So, Ninja Brian isn’t just a stage name, huh?”

Brian didn’t reply, just stared him down, slipping into a fighting stance. 

His eyes quickly scanned over Seth’s body, looking for any signs of a weapon. 

Seth’s smirk widened. 

“Don’t worry.  I'm unarmed.  Like I told Danny boy over there, I don't want to kill you.  Just teach you a lesson." 

Seth raised his arms in a grappling position, his expression becoming grim.

"We don't have to do this, Brian.  You can still take Dan and leave.  I have what I want." 

Brian's eyes narrowed. 

"Not only did you kidnap them, you fucking beat Danny unconscious.  You really think I'm going to let you keep Arin?  You're more fucked up than I thought. " 

Seth shook his head.

"That was your one chance.  I'm not holding back, Brian."

Brian's glare hardened.

"Tell me where Arin is."  He demanded.

Seth flicked his head back in the direction of the closed door in the back of the room.

"He's back there.  But he's resting now." Seth's lips spread into a toothy grin. 

"Poor baby couldn't hold on.  Taking his punishment and training at once.  I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner."

Brian's fists clenched tightly, his nails digging deep into his skin. 

"What the fuck did you do to him!"  He snapped.

"What did I do to him?"  Seth asked sounding affronted.  His eyes narrowed. 

"It's not my fault he's too much a of wimp to take a beating along with a fucking."

Brian could feel the blood pounding in his ears.  This fucker didn't.  He didn't do that to Arin. 

He refused to believe it. That he had completely failed Arin.

Failed to protect him.

"It's your fault, actually."  Seth said, interrupting his thoughts. "Yours and Dan's.  Both of you touched him.  Fucked him.  I can't let that go unpunished.  He had to learn that his body belongs to me.  Even had to shave off that ridiculous goatee of his."

Brian breathed steadily out of his nose. 

He had to stay calm.  He couldn't lose it. 

Seth was trying to rile him up. 

Make him angry for failing to protect those he loved. 

He couldn't let that happen. 

Anger clouded judgement. 

Judgement needed to avoid mistakes. 

Seth was sleazy enough to use anything to gain an advantage.

For now, Brian had to remain level headed. 

Get Dan and Arin to safety, then he could beat himself up over his failures.

"Should've walked way."  Seth said with a tsk of his tongue.

Brian met his gaze. 

His blue eyes shining with a fierce hatred. 

Whether it was directed at Seth or himself, Brian wasn't sure. 

It didn't matter. 

"No, Seth.  You're the one who should have walked away.  I'll make you pay for what you've done to them."

Seth didn't reply, suddenly leaping forward.

He grabbed Brian by the shoulders, his fingers digging in painfully.  With a shout he twisted his body, throwing Brian towards the shelf of dvds and games. 

Brian managed to catch himself before his back hit the wood. 

Seth was strong.

He couldn't underestimate him.

Not for one moment.

Adjusting his stance, Brian dropped down to the floor, narrowly avoided a incoming fist. 

Using one hand for balance, he rolled to the side in a half circle, coming up behind Seth.

Clenching his fist, Brian swung forward just as Seth turned to look behind him. 

Brian's fist slammed into his cheek.  

Blood and spit sprayed out of Seth's mouth.

"Motherfucker!!"  He cried out as he slammed face first into the wall, sliding down to the floor.

Brian ran forward, grabbing Seth by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up off the floor. 

Seth grunted in pain as another punch landed on his bruised face. 

He brought up his hands in an attempt to protect himself from the powerful blows to his head. 

Swinging out a foot, he caught Brian in the ankle, causing him to stumble, losing his balance.

With a forceful shove, he had Brian on his back. 

Taking the opportunity, Seth straddled Brian's waist and rained down a barrage of punches.

"I-WILL-NOT-LET-YOU-TAKE-HIM-FROM-ME!!!"  Seth yelled.  Each of his words punctuated with a punch.

Brian struggled to gain ground but Seth was coming at him too fast. 

He could barely defend himself.  His face and arms were on fire from the strikes. He could feel blood flowing from his nostrils.

Seth's hands then wrapped around Brian's neck, squeezing tightly.

Brian gasped, grabbing onto Seth's wrists, his muscles bulging from the strain, trying to pry the death grip loose, but Seth wasn't budging.

He grinned widely. 

The blood dripping down his face, staining his teeth. 

His green eyes shining bright, giving him a deranged look.

"Arin is MINE!!!"  He growled.

Brian continued to desperately free himself. 

His vision was beginning to darken.  The lack of oxygen, dulling his senses. 

He pushed himself, struggling harder, trying to grasp a breath of air.

Seth's hold tightened.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Brian. I don't want to kill you.  I won't stoop that low but your stubbornness is testing my fucking patience!  Forget about Arin and leave.  He's mine.  My toy.  My property." 

Brian's eyebrows shot up.

How dare this fucker!

With a surge of rage induced strength, he knee-butted Seth in the back. 

Seth's mouth fell open in shock.  His body jerking forward. 

His hand loosened just enough for Brian to swipe his arm underneath, knocking Seth off of him and to the side. 

Brian rolled over onto all fours, coughing and hacking, taking in deep gulps of breath. Gingerly holding his abused neck.

Seth recovered quickly and glared at him. 

Climbing to his feet, he backed closer to the entertainment system. 

Opening a cabinet, he pulled out a gun and cocked it, pointing it directly at Brian.

Brian froze, staring straight into the barrel of the gun.

He slowly raised his hands, his eyes narrowing.

"Thought you weren't going to kill me?"  Brian said, his voice hoarse and raspy.

Seth gave him a deadly smirk.

"I'm not.  There are other ways to make sure you never interfere again."

A shot rang throughout the room.

Brian didn't flinch, ignoring the smoking hole inches from his knee.

Seth's smile widened.

"What if I just crippled you and Dan?  Call my precinct and tell them the two of you broke in and attacked me.  Self-defense, right?"

Brian gritted his teeth. 

There was no doubt the police would believe Seth over Brian.  Especially, if they were as crooked as Brian believed them to be.

"I think I'll do just that."  Seth said lowering the barrel, aiming directly at Brian's right thigh. 

"Hopefully, I won't hit a major artery.  Wouldn't want you to die of blood loss, huh." He joked.

Seth began to squeeze the trigger. 

Brian tensed, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly an object tackled Seth to the ground. 

The gun went off. 

Brian inhaled sharply, glancing down at his arm. 

The bullet had only grazed him.

Looking back up, Brian's eyes widened.

Wrestling with Seth on the floor, was Dan. 

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!"  Dan shouted.

Brian got to his feet and rushed over to help. 

Before he could reach  them, Seth elbowed Dan in the chin, knocking him back.

He turned, lifting the gun and fired two shots in rapid succession.

Dan screamed.

His cries echoing off the walls

Doubling over, he grabbed at his leg. 

Brian stared in shock as he watched Dan holding his bleeding leg, trying to put pressure on it and stop the flow.

Brian's head slowly turned towards Seth.

He shot Dan.

Seth shot Dan.

MOTHER FUCKER SHOT HIS PARTNER!!!!

Brian's vision went red.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian watched out of the corner of his non-swollen eye, as the medics hurriedly wheeled a gurney towards the ambulance.

The occupant looked so still.  Skin a deathly pale beneath all the cuts and bruises.

Breathing shallowly through the oxygen mask.

Brian wanted nothing more than to go over there.

Be by Arin's side.

But he couldn't, not yet.

He was currently being questioned by a Glendale policeman.

There were police all over the house.

From Glendale and a few from L.A.

Apparently, the L.A. cops were under investigation due to evidence of corruption. 

It was unheard of for another district to step in and take over but they had received a convincing tip.

Brian continued to answer the policeman's questions, shifting the icepack he was holding to his eye.

Dan had been taken to the hospital some time ago.  He had still been conscious and called out for Brian as the medics were taking him out of the house.

Brian had assured him, he'd be there as soon as he could and fill him in. 

Dan had been especially worried about Arin. 

The cops wouldn't let them into the room where he was held.  Saying that the entire room was evidence and they couldn't risk any tampering. 

Brian's gut twisted at the thought of what Arin had been subjected to in that room. 

Speaking of which, Seth had been taken away, not too long after Dan. 

Brian couldn't remember what exactly happened but he did know that a couple of cops had to restrain him.

Pull him off of Seth.

It was all a blur, honestly. 

Brian hated that he lost control. 

To the point of memory loss, even.

Shameful.

He probably would have killed Seth if the cops hadn't arrived.

It was still surprising that he hadn't been arrested on the spot.

Brian was sure that the scene the cops had come in on, wasn't in his favor.

"Alright, Mr. Wecht.  Thank you for your statement.  I'm sure we'll be in touch as the investigation continues.  You're free to go." 

Brian nodded his thanks to the officer, pushing off of the pillar he had been leaning against. 

He began heading down the street, in the direction of where he left his SUV parked. 

After entering the drivers seat, he pulled out his phone, tapping on a contact.

The phone picked up after one ring.

"Brian! Are you okay? What happened?  Did the cops come?"

Brian closed his eyes, taking a slow and steady breath, before releasing it.

"Adam?"

"...yeah?"

"Thank you."


	49. Quick A/N

Wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who are still following and reading this story. 

I really appreciate it.

We've come a long way, haven't we?

Reason it took so long to update is, I now have a full time job after being unemployed for several months (that's why all my stories were updated so frequently)

The story has now reached another goal. The Seth confrontation.

We’ve now seen the last of Seth.

But it's not over. 

He has left lasting scars on everyone, that won't be easy to heal, if they can be. 

He's also left a few unknown surprises they will have to deal with.  Particularly, for Brian and Dan.

Next several chapters will eventually deal with the fallout of the kidnapping, Brian's guilt and what happened to Arin in that room.

All three will go into recovery phases at different times, some more intense than others but they will get through it.

Thank you all again so much for reading!  I love going back and reading the comments and predictions. 

Until next update, later.


	50. Chapter 50

Dan let out a pained groan.

Opening his eyes, he grimaced at the bright light nearly blinding him. Closing his eyes again, he tried again, this time more slowly.

Looking around, he could clearly see he was in a hospital room. 

The bland beige walls, large window with thick curtains, a tv mounted near the ceiling and two empty cushioned chairs in the corners.

Yeah, it was obvious.

Frowning, Dan closed his eyes, before reopening them. 

His vision was off.  He could only see half of the room.

Lifting his hand, taking note that his wrist was bandaged, he touched his left eye. 

He could feel a rough cloth material covering it.

An eye patch.

Feeling further, he could tell it was wrapped with another bandage around his head.  

Shifting in the bed, Dan bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

His hand reached down grabbing his leg.  It throbbed painfully from the slight movement.  

He dared not lift the covers.  

He didn't want to see the damage, even if it was bandaged up.

Seth had really did a number on him.  

Dan was lucky to be alive.  

Seth had not only been surprised by Dan's attack but also pissed off. 

That he actually aimed at Dan's leg was a fortunate turn of events.

He could have easily shot Dan in the chest or head.  

Dan didn't regret what he did.  

After all, he had woken from a pain induced haze to find Seth holding a gun, pointed straight at Brian.

Dan didn't have time to feel happy to see his partner.  The only thing going through his mind was that he couldn't let Brian die.

He wasn't sure what happened after Seth shot him.  He had been in too much pain.

All Dan remembered was hearing, what sounded like a roar, coming from Brian's direction.

A pure force of rage.

He could only assume that Brian subdued Seth and called the cops.  

He remembered asking Brian where Arin was, if he was okay, while being taken to an ambulance.

Brian had said something about filling him in later.

Dan had no way of knowing how long ago that was.  

He wasn't even sure what day it was. 

He didn't know how long he was in that basement or how long he had been unconscious.

Many questions.

And no one there to answer them.

The door to his room then opened.

Dan looked up to see a nurse walking in.  

The nurse was a tall male of medium build.  

With sandy blonde hair.

Dan felt himself stiffen.  

The nurse gave him a friendly smile, as he checked the monitors.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Avidan?" He asked in a kind voice.

Dan swallowed, meeting the nurse's eyes.  

His blue eyes.

Dan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

His lips curled up into a small smile, shrugging his shoulders, flinching slightly at the jolt of pain that shot through.

"Besides my leg bothering me, not too bad." He answered, keeping his voice steady.

The nurse nodded, having not missed anything.  He then wheeled over a tray with a couple of bags filled with liquid on it.  

"Well, I can take care of that.  You were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in."  He said, while switching out the IV bags.  

Dan settled back into the pillows propped up behind him.  

He could only imagine.

"Could you do me a favor?"  He asked, looking up at the nurse.

"Sure. What is it?"  

"Can you find out if a Arin Hanson and a Brian Wecht were checked in here?"

The nurse looked up in thought.

"I can check on Arin Hanson but I do know a Brian Wecht was here filling out your paperwork.  In fact I was going to page him to let him know you were awake after finishing up here."

Dan felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Brian was nearby.  

He could fill him in and let him know what happened with Seth and if Arin was okay.

"There is a police officer who wanted to talk to you first, though."  The nurse said, placing the empty IV bag onto the tray.

Dan's head snapped towards the nurse.  A move he regretted immediately, tightly shutting his eye, as his surroundings began to spin.

"What?"

The nurse gave a half shrug.

"I was told that the police were to see you before any visitors, particularly Brian Wecht."

Dan frowned.  

Why such specific instructions?

Why couldn't he see Brian first?

Dan could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

"Well, I'll go and let the officer and Mr. Wecht know you are awake."  The nurse said, wheeling the table to the side wall. 

"The pain medication should kick in in a few minutes. There's a call button on the remote control, if you need anything."

Dan nodded, looking at the device attached to the bed's railing.

"Thank you."

With that the nurse walked out, shutting the door behind him

A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."  Dan answered, half hoping it was Brian.

A man in a police uniform entered, a clipboard in his hand.  

Dan tried to not let his disappointment show.  After all the nurse told him what would happen.

"Good evening, Mr. Avidan."  The officer said, taking a seat in the chair closest to his bed.

"I'm sorry to bother you so soon after waking up but I need to ask you some questions and time is of the essence."

"Of course officer."  Dan replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Brian lightly tapped on the door, glancing cautiously behind him.

The officer nodding slightly at him before returning his attention to his conversation with a doctor.

Hearing the soft voice beckoning him in, Brian pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Brian!"  

Brian couldn't help but smile, seeing Dan's face light up.

He tried not to frown, seeing the many bandages, cuts and bruises, marring Dan's face and arms.

This was his first time seeing him, since he was taken away in the ambulance.  That had been hours ago.

Brian hadn't been allowed to see Dan when he arrived at the hospital.  The officers not wanting to risk Brian being there when Dan finally woke up. 

The same was true with Arin but there was more to it than that.

Brian forced himself to keep the smile on his face but he could tell it was becoming less genuine.

Dan could tell too, if the slight crease of his eyebrows said anything.

Dan watched silently, as Brian walked around his bed and took a seat in the chair.

Looking Brian over, Dan could see he was in better shape than himself at least.  He had a few bandages on his face, bruises scattered across his skin.  

The worst that Dan could see was the hand shaped bruises on his neck.

"How are you feeling?"  Brian asked, his eyes, scanning over Dan's body, taking in his condition.

Dan let out a soft sigh.

"Better than I probably look."  

Dan didn't miss how Brian's hands clenched into his pants.

No doubt blaming himself for what happened.

"I'm sorry."  He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dan looked away.  Not wanting to see his partner in such a state. 

Not now.  

"It wasn't your fault."  Dan stated, his tone leaving no room for an argument.

"But-"

"How's Arin?" Dan quickly asked, cutting Brian off.  

Brian swallowed, understanding what Dan was doing.  

He had to be strong right now.  

Strong for Dan and Arin.

Brian grimaced.

Arin.

Fuck.

"I-I haven't been allowed to see him."  Brian admitted, his head lowering.

Dan's eyebrows rose in surprise, his worry growing.

"Why not?"  He asked, his voice wavering.

"The same reason I wasn't allowed to see you until now."  He said.

"What reason is that?"  Dan asked, not understanding.  

Why was Brian barred from seeing them?

Brian took a deep breath.

"According to the police, I'm a person of interest.  They need to get statements from you and Arin first.  Something about me not influencing your answers."

"What?  Person of interest?  Influencing us?  Brian, what's going on?"

Brian grunted in frustration, running a hand through his messy hair.  

"Danny.  When the police came, they had to pull me off of Seth.  There's a possibility of me being charged with assaulting a police officer."

Dan's eye widened.

"A what?  Seth?  He's a-"

Brian nodded.  

"Yeah.  Fucking bastard is a cop.  If it wasn't for one of the officers recognizing who you and I were, I would have been arrested on the spot.  They’re holding off for now.  Claiming self-defense, until they can piece together what happened."

"What's there to piece together?  Seth is the obvious criminal." Dan said, his eye narrowing.  
Brian nodded.  

"That's true but it's more complicated than that.  He's a cop, so their giving more weight to his side of the story.  There also seems to be something going on between the L.A. and Glendale police. Hopefully once Arin wakes up, it'll be an open and shut case."  

"Is Arin okay?"

Brian hesitated, looking up at Dan.

Dan could feel his chest tightening. 

There was no mistaking the intense guilt in Brian's eyes.

"They weren't going to tell me but I convinced them to.  I told them that Arin is my...partner." He admitted, his eyes silently asking for Dan to understand.

Dan just nodded. 

He understood. 

Claiming to be a patient's significant other, especially in same-sex situations almost guaranteed access to otherwise restricted information.

Besides it was true.  Arin was Brian's partner.  Just as he was Dan's.

"They said that Arin had been beaten and-"  Brian paused, his face scrunching up in pain, tears welling up in his eyes.  

"Brian?"  Dan urged, even though he had an idea what Brian was going to say.  He could feel his own eye starting to sting.

Brian took another breath.  

"He was assaulted...sexually."

Dan closed his eye.  The tears slipping out.

Deep down he had known. 

Seth had made it clear what he wanted Arin for.

What he wanted to do to him.

But to hear it said out loud.

To know that he couldn't prevent it.

It hurt.

God it hurt.

Brian kept his eyes glued to the floor. 

He couldn't look at Dan.

Couldn't see the grief on his face.

The results of his failure.

Failure to protect them both.

The two sat in silence for several minutes.  Each deep within their own thoughts.

A buzzing broke through the quiet of the room.

Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the number.

He frowned hitting the accept button.

Why was their manager calling?

"Hello?"

"Brian, we have a problem."

Brian stood up and faced the window, ignoring Dan's confused look.

"What's going on?"

"NSP's label contract..."

Brian's hand tightened around the phone.

"It's been terminated."


	51. Chapter 51

Brian slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Walking over to the back of the waiting room, he let himself drop into an empty seat.  Leaning forward, elbows on his knees.  He rested his head into his open hands. 

A shuddering sigh escaped his partially opened lips. 

Clenching his eyes shut, Brian willed himself to calm down.  Blinking back the stinging tears, threatening to breach his eyelids.

He had to hold it together. 

Not just for himself.

For Dan.

For Arin.

He couldn't break.

Not now.

Taking a deep breath, Brian let his hands dropped between his legs.

His mind once more centered and stable.

He stared blankly at the linoleum floor.

How did things go to shit so fast?

Running a hand through his hair, mindful of the bandage on his forehead, Brian sat up and leaned his head back on the wall.

He glanced around the lobby, seeing the many nurses rushing back and forth.

It was late in the evening. 

The equivalent of rush hour for a hospital, especially in a city like L.A. with it's high crime rate.

It was a bit sobering. 

A reminder that he probably wasn't the only one dealing with a crisis.

On top of the Seth situation, Brian had found out from his and Dan's manager, that the executives of the record company had decided to terminate NSP's label contract.

Their manager had said that they had come across some incriminating information. 

Documents and records of Dan and Arin's troubled past. 

They knew everything.

About Dan's criminal record with drugs.

His and Arin's escorting exploits.

Their manager had no idea where they could have come across such information.

Brian knew.

Seth.

All those documents on the table. 

That's what he meant in the letter.

The end of NSP.

Seth had planned it all.

And while he was thankfully somewhere in a jail cell, the damage had been done.

The executives wanted nothing to do with Brian and Dan and were distancing themselves before the media caught wind of anything.

Brian was told not to worry too much over it.  Their manager was already searching for a lawyer. 

He believed that the company couldn't just end a contract over past deeds.  There was sure to be a breech or loophole somewhere.

He said he would handle it.

Brian had no doubt he would but knew he would eventually have to get involved. 

Their manager still didn't know everything that was going on. 

Brian decided to hold off on telling him. 

At least until he had a better handle on the situation.

Dan hadn't taken the news well at all. 

Brian almost didn't tell him. 

But he knew Dan wouldn't let up until he relayed what the phone call was about, reminding Brian that they were partners.

Ninja Sex Party was their band.

They were in this together.

Brian didn't have a response to that.

Not with the guilt he was trying to keep himself from drowning in.

Thankfully, he didn't need one, as Adam had arrived at that moment.

After catching him up on everything, Brian asked him to sit with Dan for a while.

Brian then left, not missing Dan's concerned gaze following him out.

There still hadn't been any news on Arin. 

Last Brian had heard, he was in stable condition and had not woken up yet.

Not that Brian would be able to see him.  Not until after the cops were done questioning him.

Brian felt like he was floating in a void. 

Too much going on at once.

His mind filling with all the many variables.

He couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios.

What if he was charged with assaulting a police officer and was arrested?

Where would that leave Dan and Arin?

Without NSP's contract, their source of income would be cut in half. 

Their revenue from Youtube wouldn't be enough to support them.

Hospital bills, Lawyer fees. Possible fines.

Brian also had no doubt that Arin would need to go into therapy. 

After what he went through, there was no avoiding it.

Hell, he and Dan may need therapy too.

Brian took a deep breath.

One thing at a time.

He couldn't let himself become overwhelmed.

"Mr. Wecht?"

Brian looked up to see a police officer walking towards him. 

The same one who questioned Dan earlier.

Sitting up, Brian watched as the officer took a seat next to him.

He couldn't help but notice the "Glendale Precinct" on his badge.

"I'm Officer Bassor. If you have a moment, I wanted to talk to you."  The officer said.

Brian just nodded.

Officer Bassor pulled out a notepad and started flipping through the pages.

"I believe I have everything I need to begin building a case against Seth Glattner. I was wondering if there was anyone else you knew of that could shed more light on what happened."

Brian frowned. 

Did that mean...?

"What about Arin?"  He asked.

Officer Bassor flipped back a few pages. 

"Mr. Hanson?  I already have his statement."

Brian's eyes widened. 

Arin was awake?

Why hadn't anyone told him?

"I understand that you are his partner?" 

Brian nodded, still in shock that Arin was awake and he hadn't known.

"I'm sorry that you weren't informed.  We needed to talk to him first and get some photographic evidence."

Brian's head snapped over to the officer.

"Photographic evidence?"

Officer Bassor nodded.

"I'm afraid so.  It will be used in the prosecution of Seth Glattner.  Mr. Hanson hasn't decided yet if he will testify.  Mr. Avidan has already given his consent.  I assume that you will testify as well, barring any other...complications."

"Yes, I plan to."  Brian affirmed.

_"Other complications, huh?"_   Brian thought to himself.

In other words, the probability of him being charged for attacking Seth.

With the way things were going, Brian expected it to happen.

"Just in case, I do advise you to find a lawyer.  Better to be prepared if things go south."

Brian didn't reply, thinking over what he was just told.

A lawyer for Arin and Dan.

A lawyer for himself.

And a lawyer for their band.

Dammit!

Brian shook his head, his teeth clenched tightly.

Everything was so fucked up.

He looked up, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Officer Bassor was looking at him with a small smile on his face.  His eyes filled with sympathy.

"I know it's a lot to take in.  The trial won't happen for a while.  You don't have to make every decision right now."

Brian's lips quirked up.  He appreciated the gesture but he didn't have a lot of time.

He needed to make sure Dan and Arin were safe and taken care of in case anything happened to him. 

He couldn't waste any time.

"Thank you."  He said. 

Officer Bassor nodded, standing up.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and handed it to Brian.

"Call me if you need anything."

Brian took the card, reading over it.

"There is one other person I think you should talk to."  Brian said, looking up at Officer Bassor.

Officer Bassor turned towards him, his eyebrows rising.

"Seth's younger brother, Adam.  He's in Dan's room right now.  I'm sure he could shed some more light on the type of person Seth is."

Officer Bassor nodded.

"I'll do that."  He said, heading towards Dan's room.  "I'll be in touch."

Brian watched him go. 

After a few more minutes, he stood up and headed down the hall.

Arin was awake.

He needed to see him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> artwork for this chapter  
> https://lygertrash14.tumblr.com/post/173026943145/future-scene-from-my-fic-the-hearts-path

Brian stopped in front of the closed door. 

He stared at the door handle.  His hand twitching at his side.   

Beyond that door...was Arin. 

Brian wasn’t entirely sure why he was hesitating now.   

He really wanted to see Arin.   

Make sure he was okay. 

Brian mentally scoffed to himself.   

Arin wasn’t okay.  He already knew that.   

Not after what Seth did to him.   

He was positive all the progress they had made over the past year was gone and with additional baggage added on. 

Brian took a deep breath.  His hand reaching for the handle. 

Well, no matter what condition Arin was in, Brian would do all he could to help him.   

His love and dedication towards Arin wouldn’t allow him to do any less. 

Pushing open the door, Brian walked into the partially lit room. 

He looked over towards the bed.  His gaze finding sorrowful brown eyes staring openly back at him. 

Brian stopped where he was, swallowing thickly, wincing from the tenderness of his bruised throat. 

The two of them continued to stare at each other in silence, taking in the others condition. 

Brian’s eyes roamed over what he could see of Arin. 

Bruises were littered all over his face.  A bandage wrapped around his head.  The edges of more bandages peeking out from beneath the hospital gown. 

There was no telling what other injuries he had hidden beneath the covers. 

Brian’s hands clenched tightly, noticing the numerous small cuts around Arin’s mouth. 

Where Seth had recklessly shaved off his facial hair.   

The fuckin' bastard. 

Brian could feel the anger building within him.  He still couldn't remember what he’d done to Seth but he hoped he was in as much pain as possible. 

He wanted Seth to suffer for what he had done to Arin and Dan. 

Arin then weakly raised his hand, his fingers outstretched, eyes pleading. 

“…Brian…” 

Brian immediately moved closer, feeling his chest tightening. 

Arin’s voice was so quiet and raspy.  A stark contrast to the rich baritone, Brian was used to. 

The guilt returned with a vengeance. 

This was his fault. 

He had promised to protect Arin. 

To love him and keep him safe. 

He’d failed him. 

Brian took Arin’s hand in his own, feeling unworthy to even touch him. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Brian bent down bringing Arin’s hand to his forehead. 

His eyes slid closed, shoulders trembling as he tried to hold back the tears threatening to spill free. 

“…Arin…I’m sorry.”  He choked out, his voice cracking. 

Arin didn’t respond.  He kept his eyes on Brian. 

The silence stretched between them once more. 

Arin wanted to be happy.  He really did. 

Seth was in custody.  Dan was hurt but would recover.  They were all safe.   

Brian had saved them. 

Arin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.   

No.  

That wasn’t accurate.   

Arin was alive but he didn’t think Brian had saved him. 

Brian had been too late.   

Seth had not only left his mark on his body but also his mind. 

Arin knew he was broken.  He wasn’t sure if he’d ever recover from what Seth had done to him.   

He could hardly recount for the Officer what had happened.  They had to take pictures for evidence.  Seeing his battered and scarred body had drove home the reality of what happened to him. 

It hadn’t been a dream.   

It was a nightmare. 

One Arin didn’t think he’d ever escape. 

Even though Brian’s mere presence, his touch,  gave him some peace, Arin didn’t know if it’d be enough to hold back the immense darkness lingering in his mind.   

“..do whatever it takes.” 

Arin blinked, looking back at Brian, meeting his determined eyes, shining through the bruises and swollen flesh. 

He’d been talking.  Arin wasn’t sure what he had been saying.  

It must’ve been important. 

“I swear Arin, no matter what happens I’ll be with you.” 

Ah.  So that was it.   

More promises.   

Promises that were most likely going to be broken. 

Arin couldn’t stop the barrage of negative thoughts filling his mind. 

He wanted to believe Brian.  Wanted to put his faith in him.   

But he couldn’t.   

Seth made sure of it. 

He was nothing.  Not worth it.  Best used as a object. 

Not worth anyone's time. 

He couldn’t stop Seth from hurting Dan.   

He was too weak to save himself.  

He was naïve enough to believe Adam was his friend. 

And he had put his trust in Brian. 

Arin wondered if it was all a waste. 

The past year of his life. 

Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy. 

Wasn't meant to be loved. 

Just an empty husk. 

A useless existence.  

"...please believe me, Arin." 

Arin lightly squeezed Brian's hand, trying to offer him something. 

Trying to be useful. 

"I'll make this right." 

Arin wished he could believe him. 


	53. Chapter 53

Brian closed the door carefully, before leaning back against it and letting out a heavy sigh.

He looked up to see Dan and Adam staring at him with worried expressions.

Dan watched as Brian walked over to the unoccupied chair in the far corner of the room, waving off Adam's offer to take the chair closer to Dan.

Brian dropped down into the chair with a grunt, wincing at the soreness of his muscles.  He tiredly rubbed his forehead, mindful of the bandages, trying to relieve the growing headache.

"Arin?"  Dan began hesitantly.

Brian raised he eyebrows, showing he was listening.

"How is he?" Dan continued.

Adam moved to stand up, figuring they'd want some privacy for whatever they needed to discuss.

Brian shook his head.

"No, Adam. Stay. You're already deeply involved.  You should be here for this."

Adam just nodded and sat back down.

Brian leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his gaze trained on the edge of Dan's bed.

"Arin...he's uh, he's in pretty bad shape.  I don't know all the injuries he suffered, but the police said they had to take photographic evidence and Arin had a hard time telling them what Seth did."

"Did you ask him what happened?"  Adam asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No."  Brian said with a shake of his head.  "I didn't ask. I thought it was too soon. He hadn't been up that long and having to be grilled by the cops.  I figured it could wait. Besides, Arin hardly said anything the entire time I was there."

Dan's frown deepened.  That wasn't a good sign.

"Fuck."  He whispered, mostly to himself.  Adam and Brian still heard him.

Brian nodded in agreement. 

"He's damaged Dan.  Way more than when we first took him in.  He seemed relieved to see me but when I started talking about being there for him and making things right again, he kind of looked like he was going through one of his mental spells."

"Mental spells?"  Adam questioned, looking between the two men.

Dan nodded.  He had a feeling he knew why Arin experienced one at that moment.  After what had happened to him, the last thing Arin probably needed to hear was reassurances from Brian.

"Yeah, whenever Arin zones out, his mind becomes filled with negative thoughts that threaten to consume him."

Adam's eyes lit up in recognition. He’d noticed that. 

He originally thought that Arin had an attention disorder.  He had no idea it was something much more serious. 

He also vaguely remembered Arin having one after he had first let Adam in, telling him about what he was dealing with in his life.  Probably wondering if it really was a good idea to let Adam know.

Adam grimly wondered if he could have done more for Arin.

"Don't blame yourself, Adam."  Brian said, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"You've been a wonderful friend to him, when he needed one the most.  Arin's mental health wasn't your responsibility."

"And it was yours?"  Adam asked skeptically. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling guilty over what happened.

Brian looked away at that. 

He didn't want to think about his many failures.  Just seeing Arin and the condition he was in was almost unbearable.

A slap to the face of what he had let happen.

There was too much going on now that needed Brian's attention.  He couldn't let himself become distracted with self-pity.

"Adam."  Dan said, drawing his attention. 

"Yes, it was our responsibility.  We knew what we were getting into when we took Arin in."

Adam didn't respond, not really understanding.  How did Brian and Dan know how to deal with Arin's escorting past? 

Probably another thing he didn't need to know.  Like the relationship between the three of them they tried to keep under wraps.  With how often  he was over their house, it seemed all too obvious for Adam to see. 

But despite his involvement because of his friendship with Arin and his relation to Seth, Adam was still the outsider.  If he needed to know, he was sure Dan and Brian would include him.

"Did anything else happen?"  Dan asked, getting them back on track.   

Brian shook his head. 

"I mostly just talked to him, let him know some of what was going on.  Not everything, just what he needed to know..."

Brian then hesitated, as if he wasn't sure he should continue.

Dan noticed. 

"What is it, Brian?"

Brian looked up at Dan, his expression becoming pained.  He glanced over at Adam before looking away.

"Arin did ask about you Dan.  He was glad to know that you would be okay."  Brian paused again. 

"He said that 'Seth kept his promise.'"  Brian said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dan gasped.  Brian looked up meeting his eyes.  

They were both thinking the same thing.  Seth had used Dan's safety to blackmail Arin in some way. 

And there was only one thing they knew that Seth wanted from Arin. 

To think he may have forced Arin to willingly submit to him, filled them both with disgust.

Closing his eyes, Brian pushed the thoughts aside for the time being.

"He wanted to see you but knew that wasn't possible right now..."

Brian paused again before continuing.

"I asked him if he wanted Adam to come in and sit with him..."  Brian trailed off.

Adam turned to Brian, noticing his reluctant demeanor.

He could feel a sense of dread well up within him.

"What did he say?"  Dan carefully asked.

Brian ran a hand through his hair. 

"He, uh, he became upset.  He just said 'No' and looked away from me. It was the first time he took his eyes off of me since I arrived." 

Adam's eyes widened. 

"What? Why? Why wouldn't he want to see me?"  He asked.

Arin didn't want to see him?  That didn't make any sense. 

What did he do? 

Brian shrugged, obviously confused as well.

After all, Arin and Adam were really close.  Practically brothers.

"I'm don't know.  He didn't say why.  I asked him if he was sure and he just nodded."

"I think I know why."  Dan quietly said.

Dan met Adam's eyes, his gaze hardening.

"It's because of Seth."

Adam froze as it suddenly occurred to him.

He had never told Arin that Seth was his brother. 

He had only told Brian.

But that was because, at the time, he didn't think that they were talking about the same Seth.

It all happened too late and after the fact. 

He should have told him in the beginning.  Adam thought regretfully.  Should've connected the dots sooner.

"Seth said he wanted to break Arin."  Dan explained.

Both Brian and Adam tensed at the words.

"He said, 'How do you think he'll feel if I tell him, his best friend was lying to him all this time?  That he only got close to him to provide an opening for me.'"

The silence filled the room as the implications set in.

Adam reached up a trembling hand, tightly gripping his hair.

"No..."  He whispered.  "He didn't."

"...I'm sorry, Adam.  At the time, I even thought you had betrayed us."  Dan said sorrowfully.

While Brian was gone, Adam had relayed everything that he had told Brian. 

About how he figured out that it was his brother who had abused Arin before and how Seth was able find out where Arin lived and used Brian's absence as a moment of opportunity to kidnap him and Dan.

It explained so much.

"Seth must have convinced Arin that you tricked him or something."  Dan assumed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  Adam repeated, his frustration mounting. 

Brian stood up, walking over to Adam and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Adam, listen to me. Without you, Dan and Arin would still be with Seth.  I wouldn't have had any idea where they were. And without you those crooked L.A. cops may have let him get away with it, instead of throwing his sorry ass in jail."

Brian lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Give it some time.  We'll get things straightened out between you and Arin. It'll be alright."

Dan nodded in agreement.

"Brian's right. Seth had Arin in a physically and mentally vulnerable state.  He probably had no trouble convincing Arin of you betraying him.  Twisting words and using them against him."  Dan gritted out.

"People like him will do anything to keep someone in a submissive mindset and under their foot.  The sick fuck." Brian added.

Dan looked between Adam and Brian.  His expression was filled with determination.

"It's going to take some time and I don't expect it to be easy at all.  Especially with Arin. But we'll get through this.  I know we will."

Brian and Adam nodded in agreement.

Everything was looking pretty bleak now.

But they had made it this far.

Together with Arin, they would make it through.

Hope for the future was all they had left.


End file.
